


Follow The Compass Inside Your Heart

by Maryjinnyjackson



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arabian AU, Because he seems older, But also a belly dancer, Chris is Victor's cousin, I Don't Even Know, I just watched the Free! Ending and I came up with this, M/M, Oral Sex, Phichit and Yurio are slaves, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Victor is a King, Victor is a dork, Victuuri with a bit of Otayuri, Why Did I Write This?, Yurio is 16 but nobody cares, Yuuri is a slave
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryjinnyjackson/pseuds/Maryjinnyjackson
Summary: Dal testo:《Il Re appoggiò la fronte contro quella del moro, godendosi la sua vicinanza."Ci ho provato Yuuri. Davvero. Ma non riesco-", farfugliò Victor, e Yuuri non poteva credere che un essere come Victor fosse in grado di farfugliare."A fare cosa?", chiese, ancora sconvolto."A starti lontano. A darti del tempo. Ma sono un egoista e ti voglio così tanto", mormorò, alzando il velo che copriva la testa di Yuuri e facendolo cadere sul tappeto.》





	1. Argento fuso e acqua limpida

**Author's Note:**

> Non so, ho rivisto _Free!_ e quella ending molto hot mi ha ispirato una storia di quasi venti capitoli...  
>  ● Arabian!AU  
> ● Yuuri!belly dancer/slave  
> ● Victor!king  
> ● con: OtaYuri, Phichit Chulanont, Chris Giacometti, un po' tutti.  
> ● minilong di circa 30k parole

Fiumi di azzurro, che versa l'aurora  
Nella coppa del cielo, tale è il suo sguardo;  
Sui suoi pomelli si ammassano le rose,  
Che appena colte a gara fioriscono.

  
Prologo  
  
Tanto tempo fa, vicino a un'oasi nel deserto, sorgeva una città di nome Hasetsu. Si ergeva su un'alta duna sabbiosa, ed essendo molto vasta costituiva un'unità indipendente e autonoma. Era governata da un Re che era asceso molto giovane al trono, a causa della morte precoce dei suoi genitori. Il suo nome era Victor, che significava "il vittorioso".  
  
***  


Yuuri sentì il sapore aspro e spiacevole della sabbia in bocca. Provò ad aprire gli occhi ma li richiuse immediatamente quando il sole li ferì, accecandolo. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore. Il suo corpo, risvegliandosi, stava formicolando ovunque, e all'improvviso il suo cervello divenne conscio di ogni singola ferita, sui piedi, sotto i piedi, sul petto scoperto, sul volto e sui polsi, stretti in delle corde rozze che lo legavano al carro su cui era trasportato. Pregò che quel viaggio finisse velocemente, poiché i lividi cominciavano a fargli male a ogni scossa.   
Dopo quella che sembrò a Yuuri un eternità, il carro si fermò. Era scesa la sera e finalmente una leggera brezza cominciò a soffiare. Yuuri non aveva idea di dove fosse, ma si azzardò ad aprire gli occhi. Il carro non era troppo grande e scoprì con sua sorpresa che non era l'unico a esservi trasportato. Un ragazzo dagli occhi caldi come chicchi di cacao lo stava osservando con ansia, come per assicurarsi che stesse bene.   
"Phichit!", gridò Yuuri, prima di accorgersi che la sua voce era uscita in non più di un sussurro. Era come se l'aria bollente del deserto gli avesse prosciugato la voce. Phichit gli rivolse un'occhiata più sollevata, ma non poté rispondergli, poiché era imbavagliato con un pezzo di stoffa spesso.   
Yuuri si guardò intorno e trattenne a stento la meraviglia. Erano nei pressi di una città vastissima, che assomigliava a una capitale. Yuuri non aveva mai visto tanto splendore. Sembrava forgiata in oro e pietre preziose, e le luci del tramonto riflettevano quelle gemme creando effetti sfolgoranti. Ma non c'era solo una città. Erano arrivati ad un'oasi enorme, i cui mille colori si specchiavano nell'acqua. Il suono a malapena udibile dello sciabordio dell'acqua era come musica per le orecchie di Yuuri, che non beveva da troppo tempo. Si voltò verso Phichit, che aveva negli occhi la stessa luce. Stava per provare a liberarsi quando una voce dietro di lui lo fece saltare per lo spavento.   
"Forza voi due, non vorrete provare a liberarvi proprio ora, vero? Finalmente siamo arrivati. È ora che incontriate il vostro futuro padrone". L'uomo, dalla folta capigliatura scura e la pelle arsa dal sole tipica delle persone che conoscono il deserto, li guardava con disprezzo. Teneva in mano una borraccia e ne versò malamente il contenuto nella bocca dei due schiavi. Yuuri tornò a respirare regolarmente. L'uomo slegò il nodo che teneva il moro ancorato alla carrozza e fece lo stesso con Phichit, togliendogli il bavaglio, ma ammonendolo di stare in silenzio, se voleva fare una buona impressione. Aggiunse, "Altrimenti ti farò pagare l'affare andato in fumo. E non credo tu voglia scoprire come". Mentre l'uomo prendeva un borsone di pelle dal carro, Yuuri sussurrò a Phichit: "Stai bene?", e l'amico gli rispose con un cenno del capo in assenso.   
  
La città sorgeva su una duna, che sovrastava il panorama circostante. Era composta di più livelli, e altrettanti cancelli. Oltrepassarono il primo, e le guardie diedero all'uomo che li avrebbe venduti un lasciapassare. Yuuri non si sentiva più le gambe, e si chiese distrattamente se il suo futuro padrone lo avrebbe davvero comprato in quello stato. Era distrutto, a malapena vestito e pieno di lividi ed escoriature. La città era tranquilla, evidentemente la maggior parte dei cittadini era a dormire. Tuttavia vi erano degli avventori e dei nomadi solitari che tardavano fuori dalle taverne e dai bordelli. Un gruppo di danzatori stava eseguendo un numero per un pubblico ristretto e a Yuuri si strinse lo stomaco per la nostalgia. Sperò di riuscire a continuare a ballare, anche se il solo pensiero di farlo nelle condizioni in cui verteva non era immaginabile. Si ritrovò a sperare di avere un padrone non troppo duro. Il resto non aveva più importanza.  
  
La sorpresa di Yuuri e Phichit quando si ritrovarono davanti all'enorme Palazzo Reale fu non indifferente. _Possibile che...?_ No, Yuuri pensò, sarebbero finiti in mano a qualche nobilastro arricchito, parassita alla corte del sovrano, non di più. Sperò di rimanere insieme al suo amico.   
Il Palazzo era interamente ricoperto d'oro. Aveva le caratteristiche punte a goccia e sembrava uscito dalle favole de "Le mille e una notte". Yuuri non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da ogni singola gemma, ogni pietra preziosa, ogni decorazione che abbelliva quell'opera d'arte di architettura. Senza dubbio quel Re doveva essere ricco. _Molto ricco_. Furono accolti all'interno da un paggio che li scortò fino alla sala del trono, per corridoi illuminati lampade a olio. Yuuri se possibile ebbe un infarto. Se da fuori quel Palazzo era meraviglioso, all'interno era semplicemente mozzafiato. La sala del trono sembrava infinita, ed era ricoperta di mosaici, sulle pareti, sul pavimento e il soffitto era dipinto di blu e oro, come un cielo stellato.   
"Vedo che apprezzate la vista", una voce calda ma al tempo stesso decisa distolse i tre dal loro stato di trance. Yuuri voltò la testa di scatto e il fiato gli si mozzò in gola. Sul trono sedeva uomo, che avrà avuto sì e no ventisette anni, qualcuno in più di lui, dai capelli color dell'argento fuso e gli occhi più chiari dell'acqua dell'oasi più rigogliosa dell'intero deserto. Era vestito con stoffe damascate e intarsiate di fili d'oro che gli lasciavano scoperto il torace muscoloso su cui ricadevano una decina di collane di diversa fattura, e indossava una corona riccamente ornata sulla testa. Li osservava con aria di sufficienza. Yuuri non poté fare a meno di pensare che fosse bellissimo. Si rese conto di avere la bocca aperta e la richiuse improvvisamente scontrando i denti. Il loro accompagnatore stava parlando.  
"Sire, sono venuto in merito a quel bando sugli schiavi che aveva indetto...", il Re alzò una mano per fermarlo, alzando gli occhi al cielo come se quell'uomo fosse un insetto fastidioso che non vedeva l'ora di schiacciare. Yuuri si ritrovò d'accordo sulla parte dell'insetto. L'uomo si zittì, chinando il capo. Il Re osservò attentamente i due ragazzi. Quando il suo sguardo di ghiaccio si fermò su Yuuri, il ballerino si sentì rabbrividire. Non sapeva per quale motivo, ma sentiva una strana connessione con quella meravigliosa e terribile creatura seduta sul trono. Gli sembrò di notare un'incredibile tristezza nel profondo dei suoi occhi, ma presto il Re ruppe il contatto e quell'attimo svanì.   
"Non erano schiavi in precedenza vero?", chiese con il tono di chi sa già la risposta ma vuole comunque ostentare di aver ragione. Evidentemente non vuole essere fregato, e farsi passare per scemo da un commerciante di schiavi. Non aspettò la replica dell'uomo, e aggiunse: "Potevi almeno dir loro che nessuno, a parte la famiglia e gli amici più stretti del Re, può guardare negli occhi il sovrano", sputò con voce misurata. Sembrava un felino che si aggirava intorno alla sua preda, prima di saltare e catturarla tra le fauci. L'uomo, se possibile, stava tremando. Il Re si alzò dal trono, e immediatamente tre servitori gli si accostarono, pronti a esaudire qualsiasi sua richiesta.   
"Cosa sanno fare?", chiese ancora il sovrano, senza mostrare che disinteresse.  
"Ballare e intrattenere", rispose, indicando Yuuri. Gli occhi di Victor sfarfallarono per un secondo, ma Yuuri non lo guardò. Aveva già commesso un errore, non l'avrebbe ripetuto. Anche se era calamitato dalle iridi magnetiche del Re.  
"Un po' di tutto, lavori in casa, cura dei giardini-", indicò Phichit.  
"Avrai il tuo compenso. Li prendo entrambi", lo interruppe il sovrano, tenendo lo sguardo ancora fisso sul corpo esile di Yuuri. "Portateli alle terme degli schiavi, e date loro una sistemata e dei vestiti puliti. Poi portateli a riposare", ordinò ai tre servitori, che annuirono e obbedirono. "E per favore, slegateli. Non è una prigione questa", aggiunse con tono stizzito. Yuuri sospirò di sollievo quando le corde ai polsi furono allentate e finalmente fu libero. _Libero_ per modo di dire.   
Il Re fece per andarsene, quando disse al mercante di schiavi, che stava cercando di contenere la gioia per l'affare andato a buon fine: "Non mi piace il modo in cui li hai tenuti. Erano ricoperti di ferite e lividi. In genere non compro quel tipo di schiavi. Dunque o cambi qualcosa, o non venire più al mio Palazzo. Credo di essere stato chiaro", regalò un sorriso smagliante all'uomo e si voltò, dirigendosi ai suoi appartamenti.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Strane amicizie

_Signore di elevata bellezza, fatta a perfezione,_  
 _Che nei lineamenti ha il fulgore di un astro_  
 _All'apogeo; tutto un popolo insieme_  
 _Ricchi e schiavi l'apprezzano unit_ i.

 

Yuuri uscì dalla vasca come rigenerato. Si vestì con la tunica dal colore chiaro che caratterizzava tutti gli schiavi del Palazzo. Si era spalmato in quantità creme e balsami, che avrebbero velocizzato la guarigione della sua pelle violentata. Sperò che quelle macchie orribili sparissero il prima possibile. Decise che avrebbe indossato dei bracciali dorati per coprire parte dei lividi sui polsi.   
Phichit aveva finito prima di lui e si era fiondato a dormire, guidato da un altro schiavo dalla parlantina facile e un ciuffo color porpora, che non aveva smesso di elogiare Yuuri per la sua bellezza. Il moro si era sentito un po' in imbarazzo, ma era troppo stanco per poter ribattere. Nell'acqua si era rilassato e aveva pensato al Re. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto? Era finito a fare lo schiavo in un Palazzo Reale, per un Re. Doveva averne decine, chissà come mai aveva preso pure lui. Cosa se ne faceva di uno in più, Yuuri non ne aveva idea. Non che gli importasse più di tanto. Raggiunse l'harem, accompagnato da un ragazzino dai capelli color del sole al mattino, gli occhi di giada e un'espressione decisamente scocciata.   
"Ci mancavano altri due rompicoglioni, come se già così non fossimo troppi", sospirò teatralmente, conducendolo nell'ampia sala piena di cuscini, teli e tappeti, ornata da piante e fiori dai mille profumi. Era gremita di persone. Yuuri stentò a trattenere un gridolino di sorpresa. Stavano tutti dormendo sui cuscini e sui morbidi giacigli, uno a fianco all'altro.  
"Già, siamo parecchi. Non pensare che Victor ti abbia scelto per la tua bellezza, maialetto", ghignò il biondo. Yuuri lo ignorò, gli ricordava terribilmente sua sorella più piccola. Anche lei amava prendere in giro e insultare a caso le persone. Ma Yuuri le voleva bene lo stesso. Anche se ormai non importava più.   
Scacciò quei pensieri e si riscosse, mentre il biondo, che gli aveva detto di chiamarsi Yuri, quasi come lui, lo trascinava verso un giaciglio vuoto, vicino a Phichit, dall'aria incredibilmente comoda.   
"Aspetta, hai detto  _Victor_?", chiese, incerto. Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
"Già, è il suo nome. Sai, di quel figone dall'aria spavalda, gli occhi penetranti e la corona in testa, il portamento da 'ti prendo qui in questo corridoio perché non riusciamo ad arrivare in camera da let-". Yuuri lo bloccò.   
"Va bene, va bene, ho capito!", con le guance imporporate. Non aveva potuto fermare le immagini del Re che lo  _prendeva_  in un corridoio. E, no, non era quello il momento per avere un'erezione. Quel ragazzino biondo aveva una lingua davvero lunga. Si congedarono, e Yuri gli disse che il giorno dopo avrebbe spiegato loro la routine lì al Palazzo.   
Yuuri si coricò e non poté fare a meno di lasciar fluire i suoi pensieri. Ci saranno stati più di trenta schiavi in quell'harem. Non ne aveva mai visti altri nella sua vita e non aveva metri di paragone, ma era abbastanza sicuro che fossero molti per una sola persona. Non capiva come mai ce ne fossero così tanti. Forse era lui, che, venendo da un paese sperduto, dove la schiavitù era quasi una leggenda, non era pronto a un'esperienza simile. Yuuri continuò a farsi domande fino al mattino. Ma, seriamente Victor andava a letto con tutti quegli schiavi? E poi, un Re così bello, non avrebbe dovuto essere già sposato da tempo? Aveva davvero bisogno di quell'intero harem per soddisfare le sue voglie? Sarebbe andato a letto con lui? Al solo pensiero sentì un fuoco bruciargli il bassoventre e si costrinse a non pensarci. Il Re aveva così poca autostima da non avere ancora chiesto la mano di nessuna nobildonna o principessa? Qualcosa gli diceva che l'ultima supposizione fosse totalmente errata. Prima di accorgersene, finì per addormentarsi.  
  
"Dunque, questo era tutto quello che dovete sapere. Aggiungerei che Victor è il tipo che abbaia e non morde, e seriamente, con gli schiavi si comporta fin troppo bene. Ci vizia e ci adora come pochi sovrani fanno. Tuttavia dovrete fare attenzione a non sfidarlo o disobbedire ai suoi ordini. Quelli che l'hanno fatto non si sono più visti", sospirò Yuri. Erano nel giardino del Re, una distesa di verde punteggiata dei più disparati colori, e il biondo li stava portando in giro a visitare il Palazzo.   
"Ora, veniamo a noi. Phichit, tu ti occuperai del giardino insieme a quei ragazzi laggiù", indicò un gruppetto di schiavi che stava potando alcune siepi. "Anche se sarà una cosa temporanea. Victor vuole che ti occupi degli ospiti". Phichit lo osservò con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Yuri sospirò, come a dire 'devo sempre spiegare tutto io?'. "Qui a Palazzo non vive solo il nostro amato Re. C'è anche il suo seguito, di nobili e arrampicatori sociali, e occasionalmente accogliamo gli ospiti che vengono a fargli visita. Che possono essere anche Re e Regine delle città alleate", Phichit continuava a guardarlo con aria interrogativa. "Victor vuole che ti occupi della gestione degli ospiti. Puoi disporre di tutti i mezzi che vuoi, di altri schiavi, quello che ti pare. Devi essere pronto a fornire a coloro che soggiornano a Palazzo tutto ciò di cui hanno bisogno. Che sia un bagno, un cibo particolare, una visita turistica per le sale Reali o una donna per la notte", chiarì ancora. Phichit lo guardò scioccato.   
"Ma io-"  
"Non hai fatto niente del genere prima", lo interruppe, come se avesse già sentito quella frase milioni di volte, "Lo posso immaginare, ma se Victor decide che lo puoi fare, lo fai. È così che funziona qui. Puoi sempre chiedere aiuto a me, o a Kenjiro, il ragazzo di ieri sera. Noi siamo i responsabili degli schiavi", aggiunse, dando finalmente voce ai pensieri di Yuuri. Era ovvio che Yuri avesse un ruolo più importante degli altri. Si atteggiava con sicurezza, gli altri schiavi che avevano incontrato quasi avevano un timore reverenziale nei suoi confronti, anche se era molto giovane: non avrà avuto più di sedici anni. E chiamava il Re per nome senza che qualcuno lo decapitasse sul posto. Evidentemente aveva un rapporto di piena fiducia con lui. E viceversa. Yuuri si chiese se fosse il preferito del Re, per poi scrollare la testa.  
Phichit annuì e si dileguò, rivolgendo un'ultima occhiata a Yuuri, che gli sorrise incoraggiante. Yuri fissò il moro, con quegli occhi verdi luminosi.  
"Tu. Tu ballerai", e Yuuri non seppe dire se fosse un ordine o una minaccia.  
  
Fortunatamente quel compito non avrebbe dovuto ancora svolgerlo. Victor sapeva che prima sarebbe dovuto guarire dai tagli e dalle ferite, quindi non sarebbe sceso subito in pista. In compenso, Yuri lo aveva affibbiato a Kenjiro, che, tutto eccitato, gli aveva mostrato con l'aiuto di altri ragazzi alcuni dei balli che si usavano da quelle parti. Yuuri non sapeva se sarebbe stato in grado di risultare sensuale come quegli schiavi, che sembravano non avere fatto altro nella vita. Si stava eccitando solo a guardarli, e quasi morì di imbarazzo.   
  
All'ora di pranzo stava tornando all'harem, quando scorse Yuri litigare furiosamente in un corridoio con una delle guardie del Palazzo.   
"Ti ho detto di smetterla, JJ! Lasciami in pace", gridava.  
"Tanto lo sai anche tu che prima o poi cederai! Sono irresistibile", gli fece un occhiolino, per poi rifilargli una pacca sul sedere che fece imbestialire il biondo. Yuuri li guardava sconcertato. Vedere Yuri così in preda alla rabbia lo fece intervenire.  
"Yuri volevo sapere dove si mangia-", chiese, entrando nel campo visivo dei due. Yuri distolse lo sguardo infuocato di rabbia dal moro che gli torreggiava davanti e lo rivolse a Yuuri, incredibilmente più calmo. Quasi grato. "Andiamo, si mangia di qua", afferrò la mano del moro e lo tirò nella direzione opposta. Jean Jacques sospirò, frustrato.  
"Quante volte devo dirti di lasciare perdere Yuri?", chiese una voce quasi scherzosa alle sue spalle. La guardia fece quasi un salto dallo spavento. Girandosi vide Chris, in pantaloni larghi color ametista stretti sulle caviglie, con tanto di turbante e gilet ricamato in oro, aperto sul petto abbronzato. Sul suo volto si dipinse un sorriso di scherno. Jean Jacques alzò le spalle. Non era tipo da lasciarsi scoraggiare, anche se ad ammonirlo era il Consigliere del Re in persona.   
"Victor ti ha già avvertito un paio di volte. Non credo sarà felice di sapere che ci hai provato ancora. Conosci la sua politica-"  
"Se gli schiavi ci stanno, va bene, se no, non si toccano", ripeté cantilenando il ragazzo dai capelli scuri. Chris annuì, serio.   
"Ma forse non sai che non sarebbe l'unico a richiedere la tua testa", aggiunse, con tono basso e tetro, prima di dargli una pacca sulla spalla che tutto era tranne che amichevole, e dirigersi fischiettando verso la sala da pranzo Reale.


	3. Passato

_Se nera è la sua chioma,_   
_Come la notte fonda,_   
_Sulla sua fronte invece_   
_Brilla la luce dell'aurora._

 

Passò una settimana, e le ferite di Yuuri ormai si erano rimarginate. Si stava abituando alla vita di corte, e si stupì di vedere come il clima fosse tranquillo e felice. Si era aspettato un'atmosfera più cupa, magari più intrighi e inganni, ma la verità era che tutti erano abbagliati dalla presenza di Victor. Yuri gliene aveva parlato.  
"Anche gli oppositori finiscono per amarlo quando lo conoscono. E i leccaculo si dimenticano del motivo per cui erano venuti a elemosinare attenzioni a corte. Non so se sia quell'aura dorata che sembra seguirlo e permeare ogni ambiente in cui mette piede o se è colpa del suo faccino d'angelo, ma finiscono tutti ai suoi piedi. Il che va bene di questi tempi", corrugò la fronte per un momento. Yuuri si era stupito ancora una volta di come il biondo si fosse riferito al suo sovrano. In genere non ne parlava mai così bene, ma in fondo sembrava che ci tenesse davvero a lui.  
Yuuri in compenso voleva avvicinarlo. Non vedeva spesso Victor, sembrava sempre occupato in affari di Stato e non aveva mai un attimo di riposo. Kenjiro confidò a Yuuri che il Re non aveva richiesto uno schiavo da ben due settimane, il che era un record per lui.   
Yuuri si sentiva strano. Ogni volta che intravedeva Victor nella sala del trono, o in giardino, o in un corridoio, ne era inspiegabilmente attratto. Si disse che voleva semplicemente conoscerlo, e vedere se davvero fosse la persona fantastica di cui aveva parlato Yuri. Si era chiesto come si sarebbe comportato con lui, e avrebbe mentito a se stesso se avesse detto che non aveva intenzione di scoprirlo. Non avrebbe dovuto aspettare ancora molto.  
  
"Il Re ha richiesto uno schiavo", la voce chiara e limpida di Yuri ebbe il potere di catalizzare l'attenzione dell'intero harem. Yuuri vide come ogni singola persona si bloccò, per poi spostare gli occhi su Yuri, che se ne stava all'ingresso con le braccia esili incrociate sul petto. I bracciali dorati risaltavano sulla sua pelle chiarissima. Yuuri deglutì a vuoto. Notò come tutti quanti pendessero dalle labbra del ragazzino biondo, come se fosse stato un buon frutto ed essi fossero digiuni da giorni. Anzi, settimane. Era così ambita una notte con il sovrano?  
Si sentì mancare il fiato quando gli occhi di giada di Yuri si spostarono su di lui.   
"Yuuri, il sovrano ti attende".  
Yuuri spalancò gli occhi, incredulo. Registrò a malapena la calorosa pacca sulla spalla di Phichit e le occhiate degli altri schiavi, alcune scocciate, altre invidiose, altre contente per la sua incredibile fortuna. Attraversò la grande sala e seguì Georgi, una delle guardie reali. Gli avrebbe mostrato gli appartamenti del Re.   
Seguì la guardia per i corridoi e le sale reali con il capo chino e il cuore che non voleva saperne di rallentare la sua corsa furiosa. Ripassò mentalmente le regole basi che gli avevano insegnato Yuri e Kenjiro. Mai guardare negli occhi il Re, a meno che non fosse stato lui a chiederlo, mai cominciare a parlare prima di lui, mai interromperlo o prendere qualsiasi iniziativa e richiedere qualcosa senza che fosse stato lui a dare l'occasione. Obbedire a tutto ciò che il sovrano avrebbe chiesto.   
La guardia si fermò davanti a una grande porta di legno scuro, sulla quale una corona era intarsiata, decorata con alcuni smeraldi, rubini e zaffiri.   
"Da qui si accede agli appartamenti reali. La seconda porta a destra è la camera del Re", e aprì il portone scuro. Invitò lo schiavo a oltrepassarlo, per poi chiuderglielo alle spalle. Yuuri si addentrò nel corridoio che gli si apriva davanti, illuminato solo da qualche lampada a olio. Per poco non inciampò nel tappeto. Arrivò alla porta e bussò, chiedendosi mentalmente se bussare fosse la cosa giusta da fare.   
"Yuuri!", il ragazzo trasalì per lo spavento. La porta era spalancata e il Re se ne stava appoggiato allo stipite con indosso solo dei pantaloni larghi blu notte, con dei ghirigori d'argento intorno al giro vita. Il fiato gli si mozzò in gola quando i suoi occhi si soffermarono un po' più del dovuto sugli addominali ben visibili e sul suo ampio petto muscoloso. Alzò improvvisamente lo sguardo su quello del sovrano, per scoprire che era intento a fissarlo con la bocca schiusa. Distolse immediatamente lo sguardo, memore delle regole dell'etichetta. Che aveva di tanto strano? Aveva qualche capello fuori posto? La tunica era sgualcita? Si passò nervosamente una mano sul tessuto, cercando di stirarlo, e, prima che potesse passarsi una mano nei capelli, il Re lo invitò ad entrare con un cenno del capo e un braccio teso.   
"Hai fame? Ho ancora qualcosa da mangiare", si spostò verso un tavolino basso, su cui era posato un vassoio carico di cibo. "Datteri, frutta secca, kiwano, litchi, carambola e frutti del drago", elencò, mentre Yuuri lo guardava sconvolto. Sembrava così a suo agio con lui, che non credeva fosse reale. Nel senso di  _esistente_.   
"Yuuri, puoi parlare", gli disse, con tono dolce. Gli si avvicinò in pochi secondi, alzandogli il mento con due dita, in un gesto delicato e gentile. Yuuri provò a non incontrare i suoi occhi, ma cedette all'impulso e scontrò le sue iridi scure con quelle ghiacciate di Victor. Rabbrividì. Il Re lo stava scrutando con uno sguardo indecifrabile. Poi sospirò, azzardandosi ad accarezzargli appena una guancia. Yuuri fremette.  
"Non dirmi che Yurio ti ha spaventato a morte con la storia dell'etichetta", sbuffò, più parlando tra sé e sé che rivolgendogli una domanda.   
Yuuri intuì che stesse parlando del biondo, e replicò: "N-no, è che... non so cosa devo fare", sussurrò, e ora davvero i loro visi erano troppo vicini. Poteva sentire il respiro fresco di Victor sulla sua bocca e lo stava facendo impazzire. Non sapeva se allontanarsi o avvicinarsi.  
"Ma allora hai la voce", sussurrò di rimando il sovrano dai capelli argentati. Yuuri non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi del maggiore, e Victor continuava ad accarezzargli la guancia con la mano. Poi, all'improvviso, si allontanò un po', interrompendo il contatto. Il corpo di Yuuri ne risentì immediatamente, tendendosi verso l'altro, e capì cosa intendesse Yuri quando parlava dell'aura magnetica di Victor. Era una droga e Yuuri ne voleva ancora. Poi scosse la testa, tornando lucido.  
"Yuuri, nessuno qui ti costringerà a fare nulla, non è la mia politica", spiegò tranquillamente Victor, riempiendo una tazza dorata di un liquido rossastro e offrendoglielo. Yuuri lo prese, esitante. Victor se ne versò anche per sé e lo invitò a sedersi sui cuscini intorno al tavolino.   
"Anche e soprattutto se si tratta di schiavi. Ne possiedo parecchi, ma non li tratto come spazzatura. Sono una delle mie risorse maggiori, si occupano dell'organizzazione del mio intero Palazzo, dunque non mi piace che li si tratti male. Sarò diverso da altri Re, ma non mi interessa. Sono abbastanza ricco per permettermi di fare ciò che mi pare", sorrise maliziosamente da sopra il bicchiere.  
"P-posso continuare a guardarvi negli occhi?", chiese Yuuri, e subito si maledì. Cosa gli era saltato in mente? Davvero aveva chiesto una cosa del genere al Re, per di più quando stava parlando di cose serie?  
"Sì, Yuuri. Puoi guardarmi negli occhi quanto vuoi. E, sarei lieto che la smettessi di darmi del voi, un tu colloquiale quando siamo soli va più che bene", gli fece un occhiolino e per poco Yuuri non sputò la bevanda che si era azzardato a ingurgitare per smorzare l'imbarazzo.   
"Senti, perché non mi parli un po' di te? Cosa facevi prima di arrivare qui?", chiese Victor, e sembrava genuinamente interessato. Yuuri fu catapultato in un ricordo. Sabbia, polvere, l'odore ferroso del sangue gli riempirono improvvisamente le narici.   
Ebbe un giramento di testa, e sentì Victor chiamarlo, per poi cadere contro i cuscini ricamati.   
Si svegliò in un letto ampio, morbido e pieno di cuscini, dalle lenzuola di seta. Dalla portafinestra socchiusa nascosta dalle tende chiare si poteva ancora scorgere la luna che illuminava una vasta terrazza. Victor era in piedi non lontano da lui e stava versando qualcosa del colore della sabbia in un bicchiere d'acqua.   
"Victor", mormorò - più che altro per l'ansia di pronunciare il suo nome ad alta voce.   
"Sono qui", si avvicinò subito l'altro, felice che si fosse svegliato. Gli ordinò di bere dal bicchiere che gli offriva, era solo acqua e zucchero, ma almeno lo avrebbe rinvigorito. Era svenuto, ma si stava già riprendendo. Victor si sedette di fianco a lui sull'ampio letto, senza toccarlo.   
"Mi dispiace, forse non avrei dovuto chiederti del tuo passato", sospirò, passandosi una mano nei capelli. Yuuri vide per la prima volta cadere la sua maschera. Si chiese come doveva essere diventare Re così giovane, Yuri glielo aveva accennato. Guardando Victor ora, seduto di fianco a lui, sembrava un ragazzo normale, comune.  _Doveva esserlo_ , sotto quell'aria dura e impenetrabile che si costruiva quando era al di fuori di quei appartamenti. Chissà se aveva mai amato qualcuno. Yuuri realizzò che se avesse voluto sapere di più su Victor, avrebbe dovuto aprirsi anche lui. Prese un bel respiro e strinse una mano a Victor, che alzò lo sguardo, fissandolo con un'espressione sorpresa.  
"Voglio parlarti di me. Solo che non l'ho mai fatto con qualcuno", spiegò, per poi ritirare la mano. Victor gliela afferrò di nuovo, intrecciando le loro dita con gentilezza, in una stretta rassicurante. Yuuri non si era accorto di stare tremando.  
"Non voglio costringerti a farlo. Ma voglio che tu sappia che puoi fidarti di me", disse Victor, strofinando il dorso della mano di Yuuri con il pollice. Yuuri arrossì, mentre realizzava che si stava già coninciando a fidare di lui. Così cominciò.  
"Abitavo in un villaggio lontano quasi otto giorni a piedi da qui. Era una piccola comunità, soprattutto di commercianti e artigiani. Sopravvivevamo grazie a una piccola oasi, e grazie ad essa il nostro villaggio aveva continua affluenza di nomadi e gente del deserto, che vi facevano tappa. Io ballavo. Phichit, il mio amico, insegnava ai bambini a contare", sospirò, guardando un punto oltre la finestra, come inseguendo i ricordi. Victor lo osservava, e desiderava poter vedere le stesse immagini che scorrevano nella mente del moro.   
"I miei coltivavano la terra, facevano nascere verdure dalla sabbia, e provvedevano praticamente da soli alle scorte di cibo per la comunità. Vendevamo l'eccesso e andavamo avanti così. La mia sorella minore li aiutava con il commercio, aveva il fiuto degli affari", ridacchiò Yuuri, e Victor gli strinse appena la mano che stava ancora tenendo. Il Re rimase estasiato da quel suono. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per sentirlo di nuovo. Ma poi un'ombra calò sul volto di Yuuri.   
"Una sera qualsiasi, la mia famiglia stava contando i guadagni, per dividerli con gli altri capifamiglia", Yuuri si fermò e Victor lo osservò, senza sapere cosa fare, e presagendo la fine del racconto. "Un gruppo di uomini, sui cammelli, irruppero nel villaggio, facendo razzia di tutto quello che trovavano. Le nostre famiglie erano andate a dormire, solo qualcuno era sveglio. Suonarono l'allarme, ma gli uomini avevano già appiccato il fuoco", Yuuri trattenne a stento un singhiozzo, "Non potevano fare niente, gli uomini erano superiori per numero e il villaggio non era preparato a uno scontro. Trapassarono con pugnali e altre armi tutti quelli che non erano morti nell'incendio. Io e Phichit eravamo andati all'oasi a prendere l'acqua, quando sentimmo le urla. Corremmo, ma quando arrivammo era troppo tardi. Il fuoco divampava e gli uomini armati se ne stavano andando, lasciando dietro di loro un villaggio distrutto, famiglie scomparse e vite spezzate. Corremmo dalle nostre famiglie, e-", Yuuri scoppiò in lacrime. Victor era sconvolto, e decise di avvicinarsi al ragazzo. Se avesse potuto, si sarebbe fatto carico del suo dolore senza esitazione. Come si poteva sopportare una sofferenza simile? Si appoggiò con la schiena alla testiera e attirò Yuuri tra le sue braccia, incurante delle lacrime calde che gli bagnavano il petto. Prese ad accarezzargli la testa e la schiena, cercando di rassicurarlo come meglio poté, cantilenandogli dei 'mi dispiace' che indussero Yuuri ad aggrapparsi a lui come ad un'ancora, per poi calmarsi lentamente.  
"Avete idea di chi sia stato?", chiese debolmente Victor, senza smettere di accarezzarlo.  
"Secondo Phichit erano delle guardie di un regno. Sostiene di aver visto una divisa, o un simbolo, io non ricordo", sospirò Yuuri.   
"Capisco", replicò Victor, alzando leggermente le sopracciglia.   
Passarono qualche minuto in silenzio, semplicemente ascoltando il battito rassicurante l'uno dell'altro, immersi nei loro pensieri. Fu Yuuri a spezzarlo.  
"Dopo aver preso qualche provvista scampata all'incendio, io e Phichit decidemmo di andare via, in cerca di una città disposta ad accoglierci. Ma poiché non siamo particolarmente esperti della vita nel deserto, fummo catturati nel giro di una settimana da alcuni commercianti di schiavi, ed eccomi qui", sospirò. Victor lo osservava silenziosamente. Yuuri sbadigliò. Prima che potesse trattenersi, Victor gli posò un bacio sui capelli. Il moro si stupì del gesto e lo guardò negli occhi.   
"Yuuri non soffrirai più. Non lo permetterò. Te lo prometto", affermò Victor, reggendo il suo sguardo con un'intensità tale da far venire la pelle d'oca al minore. E, per una volta dopo tanto tempo, decise di concedersi la sicurezza di quella promessa. "Ora dormi, è tardi", aggiunse, con voce dolce che però non ammetteva repliche. Yuuri ebbe appena la forza di annuire, prima di abbandonare la testa sul petto di Victor e cadere in un sonno profondo. Per la prima volta da giorni, senza incubi.


	4. I due Re

_Solo chi è degno di fiducia_  
_Sa conservare un segreto;_  
_Fuori del cuore del migliore degli uomini,_  
_Nessun segreto è al sicuro._

 

La luce filtrò dalle leggere tende bianche che nascondevano la porta sul balcone. Yuuri si passò una mano sugli occhi, prima di decidersi ad alzarsi. Ripensò alla notte precedente, a come si fosse lasciato andare alle emozioni. Si maledì mentalmente, non avrebbe dovuto aprirsi in quel modo.  
Ma poi ripensò a Victor, a come lo aveva trattato. Era stato gentile, non lo aveva forzato a fare nulla che non volesse, lo aveva aiutato quando era svenuto, gli era stato accanto quando aveva ricordato la morte della sua famiglia. C'era stato  _per lui_. Gli sembrava così atipico, per un Re, comportarsi in quel modo. Ma gliene era incredibilmente grato. Non aveva sbagliato a fidarsi di lui. Volle credere che dietro quella corazza di Re integerrimo ci fosse quel ragazzo dolce che aveva intravisto quella sera.  
Stava per uscire dalla camera quando vide sul tavolino basso un nuovo vassoio, carico di frutti, di dolci e prelibatezze del deserto e dell'oasi, insieme a una caraffa di tè verde e dei fiori freschi. Si avvicinò, incerto. Una pergamena srotolata era posata vicino al vassoio. La prese e la lesse.

 _'Spero che ti piaccia. Sono andato ad assolvere ai miei doveri di Re, altrimenti chi manda avanti questa città?! Quando hai finito puoi raggiungere Phichit, ha qualcosa da dirti._  
_E non ascoltare troppo quel brontolone di Yurio!_  
_V.'_

Yuuri sorrise alla grafia elegante e allungata di Victor e alle parole del Re. Avrebbe voluto che fosse lì con lui.

Finito di mangiare, Yuuri uscì dall'ala del Palazzo riservata al sovrano. Prima di cercare Phichit andò dritto alle vasche riservate agli schiavi, per un bagno rigenerante. Dopo essersi profumato e rivestito, si mise in cerca dell'amico. Lo trovò, dopo un po' di giri andati a vuoto, nella stanza adibita a studio che usavano Kenjiro e Yuri. Era seduto ad un tavolo, e stava facendo rimbalzare lo sguardo da una pergamena con su scritto un lungo elenco a un gruppetto di piccole pietre posate sopra la superficie di legno.  
"Tutto bene?", chiese Yuuri, non sapendo cosa stesse tormentando l'amico. Phichit fece un salto per lo spavento.  
"Per tutti i beduini del deserto, Yuuri!", esclamò, "Cosa ci fai qui?", chiese, interdetto.  
"Anch'io sto bene, Phichit, grazie per avermelo chiesto!", replicò ironicamente Yuuri, e Phichit gli rivolse un'occhiataccia. "Mi ha mandato Victor", spiegò Yuuri, "Mi ha detto che devi dirmi qualcosa". Phichit si grattò la nuca, prima di illuminarsi.  
"Giusto! Yuuri, non vivrai più nell'harem", esclamò il ragazzo, con un mega sorriso. Yuuri gli rivolse un'occhiata interrogativa.  
"In che senso? Mi butta fuori?", chiese stupidamente.  
"Ma no! Cosa hai capito? Il Re mi ha ordinato di prepararti una stanza per te. Esclusivamente tua, capisci? Potrai startene in pace nella tua camera da sceicco senza dover sentire quella marmaglia di schiavi che russano come cammelli. Avrai un letto enorme tutto per te, con comodi cuscini e seta ovunque!", aggiunse Phichit, e Yuuri lo guardò basito. Perché mai Victor aveva dato un ordine simile? C'erano altri schiavi che avevano appartamenti e stanze singole? Era quasi sicuro di no. Persino Yuri e Kenjiro dormivano nell'harem, ed erano a Palazzo da molto più tempo di lui. Come mai lui no? Cos'era cambiato dalla sera precedente? Decise di tenersi per sé quelle domande e seguire Phichit per i corridoi del Palazzo dorato.  
"Eccoci!", erano in una stanza a metà strada tra l'harem e gli appartamenti privati del Re. Yuuri sospettò che quella fosse una scelta tattica di Victor, ma si astenne dal fare commenti. Era una camera bellissima. Era ricca come il resto della reggia, ma incredibilmente semplice in confronto alle altre stanze. La testiera del letto era scolpita e il legno si arricciava a formare piante e fiori, e le lenzuola erano di seta color sabbia. Sul pavimento vi erano due tappeti, dai complicati disegni geometrici, e non distante dal letto un tavolino basso. Sul muro opposto c'era una finestra grande, che dava sui giardini. Una tenda nascondeva un piccolo bagno, al cui centro troneggiava una vasca ampia, in cui ci sarebbero potute entrare tranquillamente due persone. Il pavimento del bagno era decorato con un mosaico che ritraeva un eroe che sconfiggeva un leone. Yuuri era senza parole.  
"Bello, eh?", affermò Phichit, "Devi essere stato parecchio bravo questa notte", aggiunse, corrugando le sopracciglia. Yuuri sospirò. Capì che era il modo di Phichit di chiedergli come mai Victor all'improvviso avesse deciso di offrirgli una camera privata. E probabilmente era preoccupato per lui.  
"Non ho idea del perché mi abbia dato questa camera, Phi. E no, non sono proprio stato a letto con lui, stanotte", ammise, prima di rendersi conto che era suonato come malinconico e non esattamente entusiasta. Phichit lo guardò scettico. "Cioè, credo che abbia dormito con me, ma non abbiamo fatto nulla", aggiunse Yuuri, cercando di suonare convincente. Era la verità, _diamine_!  
"E allora perché sembri così dispiaciuto?", ridacchiò l'amico. Yuuri si colorò di porpora sulle guance.  
"Per la barba del beduino Adid!  _Avresti voluto!_  Ti piace? Ti stai innamorando del Re?", esclamò Phichit, quasi gridando, e Yuuri se possibile divenne bordeaux, affrettandosi a tappare la bocca dell'altro con una mano, anche se erano soli.  
"Non dire scemenze! Non mi piace Victor. Mi pare sia una persona per bene, però", aggiunse, cercando di deviare il discorso su terreni più sicuri.  
"Siamo passati al tu, adesso? A quando le nozze?", scherzò Phichit, e Yuuri gli tirò un pugno sulla spalla.  
"Comunque, perché stavi giocando con quelle pietre?", chiese Yuuri, cambiando velocemente argomento e prendendo Phichit in contropiede.  
"Sono i segnaposti per la cena di stasera", sbuffò. Quando vide che Yuuri non capiva, gli spiegò.  
"Yuri e Kenjiro mi hanno incaricato di disporre gli ospiti, perché stasera ci sarà una cena importante.  _Victor_ ", si fermò un attimo calcando il nome e alzando e abbassando le sopracciglia, "Deve incontrare un Re di una città amica per discutere di affari, che pare rimarrà per qualche giorno. Ovviamente saranno presenti molti ospiti, praticamente l'intera corte dell'altro Re. E io non so da che parte iniziare!", Phichit si mise le mani nei capelli con fare drammatico e Yuuri scoppiò a ridere. Phichit era davvero fantastico.  
"Forza, sono sicuro che riuscirai a non fare sedere vicine due persone che si odiano. Altrimenti ti converrà scappare", sospirò, con l'aria di chi la sa lunga.  
"Chissà cosa mi farebbe il Re!", aggiunse Phichit.  
"Ti conviene andare a lavorare, Phi", suggerì Yuuri, prima di spingere l'amico fuori dalla porta.  
Poi, con un sorriso, Yuuri si avvicinò alla finestra. Quando vide Victor e il suo seguito passeggiare in giardino a fianco ad un'altra figura vestita in modo altrettanto vistoso, si decise a scendere.

"Chi è l'altro Re, Yurio?", chiese Yuuri, aiutando il responsabile degli schiavi a tagliare i fiori morti da alcune piante. Si trovavano nei giardini reali, e non troppo lontani da dove Victor stava chiacchierando con un ragazzo vestito altrettanto elegantemente. Era l'ospite del Re.  
"Non. Chiamarmi. Yurio.", ringhiò il biondo, e Yuuri sorrise.  
"Sono pronto a scommettere che Victor lo faccia, dunque posso farlo anch'io", replicò.  
"In base a cosa decidi che quello che fa Victor puoi farlo anche tu?", chiese il biondo, guardando incredulo il moro.  
"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda", ribatté Yuuri, come se il biondo non avesse parlato. Yurio sbuffò, prima di lanciare uno sguardo ai Re, che erano intenti a parlare. Yuuri non si lasciò sfuggire l'occhiata che il biondo riservò allo straniero, decisamente più lunga di quanto l'etichetta consentisse. Si schiarì la voce e Yurio si riscosse, l'espressione persa di prima rimpiazzata dalla solita faccia scocciata.  
"È il Re di Almaty, una città alleata. Si chiama Altin di cognome, ma ancora nessuno sa il suo nome", snocciolò, mantenendo un tono distaccato fino all'ultima frase. Un appena percettibile tremolio nella voce indusse Yuuri a credere non fosse la completa verità. Decise di far finta di niente: Yurio avrà avuto un valido motivo per mentirgli.  
"Cosa intendi con nessuno sa  _ancora_  il suo nome?", chiese, stupito.  
"Vieni  _davvero_  da un altro pianeta allora?", ironizzò il biondo, alzando gli occhi al cielo, e continuando a tagliare fiori, "In queste terre, quando nasce un erede al trono, i genitori sono gli unici a conoscerne il nome. Gira voce che tanto tempo fa uno spirito maligno,  _Djinn_ , comparso in una nuvola di sabbia, abbia scagliato un maleficio ad un principe, proprio perché ne conosceva il nome", spiegò il ragazzino. "Da allora tutti i regnanti non permettono che si sappia il nome dei loro figli, finché non siano saliti al trono e siano al sicuro. Alcuni principi ancora minorenni preferiscono tenerlo nascosto anche se sono già ascesi al trono, finché non abbiano compiuto i vent'anni che segnano l'inizio della maggiore età, per scongiurare qualsiasi maleficio. Tra questi c'è Ot- Re Altin", spiegò il biondo. Yuuri annuì, con un cipiglio pensieroso in volto. "Sono tutte stronzate, comunque. Victor se ne è infischiato subito, e non appena è salito al trono ha dichiarato subito il suo nome, anche se aveva solo sedici anni", disse, con voce carica di orgoglio.  
Yuuri non poté fare a meno di chiedere: "Quindi se Altin dicesse il suo nome prima della maggiore età...?".  
"Non lo dirà!", esclamò Yuri, e Yuuri spalancò gli occhi per l'improvvisa reazione del biondo. Un paio di schiavi che stavano togliendo delle erbacce a qualche metro da loro si voltarono.  
Yurio regolarizzò il respiro, prima di ripetere, con calma: "A meno che non abbia una ragione valida per farlo, Altin non lo dirà pubblicamente prima della maggiore età. E va bene così". E, detto ciò, si allontanò con una cesta piena di fiori secchi sul capo, lasciando Yuuri interdetto.  
Se solo fosse stato un po' più attento, avrebbe notato come il ragazzino fosse rabbrividito quando, passando vicino ai due sovrani, il Re di Almaty gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo fugace, riservandogli un veloce occhiolino.


	5. La danza

_Appena lo vedo, il mio desiderio traspare,_  
_Tanto l'amore, a chi mi critica,_  
_S'occupa di additare il segreto tormentoso_  
_Chiuso con cura entro i miei fianchi_. 

  
A Yuuri sudavano le mani. Si trovava insieme ad altri cinque ballerini e sei ballerine dietro una spessa tenda rossa, in attesa del segnale di Phichit. Non appena l'amico avesse suonato il gong, sarebbero entrati nella grande sala dalle colonne imponenti, quella che Victor usava per le cene con ospiti importanti: era il quinto giorno di permanenza a Palazzo per Re Altin.  
Il sovrano era stato molto occupato con le faccende di Stato, e non si era fatto molto vedere. Tuttavia, ogni tanto, qualche sera, Yurio lo chiamava perché andasse dal Re. Non facevano altro che dormire, e Yuuri ormai ci si stava abituando. Il moro arrivava in genere prima del Re, che lavorava ancora dopo cena, e si coricava a letto. Si addormentava, e a volte aveva l'impressione di sentire due braccia circondarlo da dietro, nel sonno. Quando si svegliava al mattino, il letto era sempre vuoto.  
Yuuri non aveva idea del perché il Re lo volesse con lui. Forse aveva solo bisogno di qualcuno che lo tenesse al caldo in quelle notti fredde tipiche del deserto... E comunque non aveva intenzione di chiedere nulla al Re al riguardo. Ad ogni modo, Yuuri sentiva emozioni fin troppo contrastanti.

Quella sera il pasto era allietato da mangiafuoco e musicisti, in quanto la tradizione voleva che non si parlasse mai di politica mangiando. Ma non bisognava sottovalutare quel momento: il pranzo con un comandante o un Re alleato era fondamentale per consolidare l'amicizia, intesa come comunione di intenti, tra i due regnanti.  
L'attrazione principale sarebbero stati loro, ovviamente. I danzatori del ventre.  
Il costume tipico, esageratamente carico di gioielli, gli stava iniziando a pesare. Yuuri iniziò a sentire il panico crescere. E se non si fosse ricordato i passi? E se non fosse stato sensuale? E se fosse sembrato un maiale zoppo? Era da almeno un mese che non danzava davanti a qualcuno, e ora avrebbe dovuto farlo davanti a non una, bensì _due_ corti, davanti a _due_ Re.  
"Finiscila di sudare così, o infradicerai anche il mio costume, che, per inciso, è mille volte più bello del tuo".  
Yuuri si voltò di scatto verso Yurio, stranito. "Che ci fai qui? Non avresti dovuto-"  
"Ordini del Re", lo interruppe con un gesto della mano, come se avesse voluto scacciare una mosca molesta.  
"Non avevo idea che sapessi danzare", replicò il moro, osservando il vestito del più piccolo. Era davvero stupendo. Un velo azzurro gli copriva il capo, fermato in fronte da due catenelle d'argento. Due pendenti decorati con degli smeraldi tintinnavano alle sue orecchie. Indossava lo spesso collier tradizionale in argento, e alcune collane gli ricadevano sul petto, esattamente come a Yuuri. La pancia piatta era nuda, e le gambe slanciate erano coperte solo da alcuni veli chiari, fermati in vita da cinque catenelle d'argento lavorate a mano, in cui erano incastonati degli zaffiri. I piedi erano nudi e portava un paio di cavigliere munite di campanelli, che tintinnavano a ogni passo.  
"Ammiri il panorama?", chiese Yuri, per nulla imbarazzato, "Non guardare troppo, che poi mi sciupi".  
Yuuri gli rifilò un'occhiataccia. Prima di potergli rispondere, il suono del gong gli ricordò il loro numero.  
"Tira fuori l'eros, _maialetto_ ", Yurio gli diede un pugno sulla spalla ed entrò, seguito dagli altri.  
La sala era enorme. Gli ospiti erano seduti sui cuscini, e stavano finendo di mangiare, serviti da altri schiavi che offrivano loro ogni ben di dio. I due Re erano seduti su dei piccoli sedili su una pedana rialzata da cui si aveva una visuale completa della sala, con un tavolino carico di leccornie in mezzo a loro. Erano in veste non ufficiale e indossavano entrambi delle ampie tuniche di lino bianco che arrivavano fino alle caviglie, strette in vita da una cintura rossa da cui spuntavano dei pugnali ricurvi - non particolarmente utili in quel frangente, pensò Yuuri -, lasciando una porzione di petto in vista. Entrambi portavano il turbante.  
I ballerini si raccolsero al centro della sala, intorno a una piccola fontana dorata a forma di pesce, in modo che tutti potessero vederli.  
Yuuri si sentì morire quando incrociò lo sguardo di Victor. Gli era mancato. Come era possibile? Vivevano nello stesso Palazzo e si incrociavano spesso. E non era passato molto tempo dalla loro ultima chiacchierata e, soprattutto, avevano dormito insieme un paio di notti. Non poté formulare altri pensieri perché la musica iniziò e Yuuri si lasciò trasportare dal vortice della danza.

Victor osservava i ballerini. O meglio, cercava di mantenere uno sguardo neutro su di loro, fallendo miseramente ogni volta che le sue pupille rincorrevano i movimenti sensuali di una figura in particolare. Da quando Yuuri era entrato in sala, _vestito_ in quel modo, con tutta quella pelle scoperta o nascosta appena dai leggeri veli color della notte e dai gioielli, con uno sguardo carico di determinazione, Victor era rimasto imbambolato. Persino con quei pochi indumenti addosso, avrebbe preferito che Yuuri non ne avesse affatto.  
Il Re non capiva cosa lo affascinasse di più di quel ragazzo. Se gli occhi, più scuri del caffè, o la piega del suo collo, su cui avrebbe volentieri posato mille baci. Se quel modo di mordersi il labbro nervosamente, se quella innata sensualità, celata da un'adorabile innocenza. Se quell'incertezza che sembrava caratterizzarlo o quella improvvisa sicurezza che stava ostentando in quel momento, roteando il bacino come il migliore degli amanti. Mentre lo osservava, un flash lo colse totalmente impreparato.  
_"La mano, la fai ruotare in questo modo. E i piedi devono seguire il movimento! Non puoi stare fermo così!"._  
L'immagine sfocata si dissolse così come era arrivata, e Victor sentì per un istante la sala intorno a sé vorticare. Si portò una mano alla tempia, non dando troppo nell'occhio e si riprese in pochi secondi. _Non è possibile._ _Non è come sembra._  
La musica si fece più veloce e Victor continuò a fissare Yuuri, rapito, sperando di avere la bocca chiusa, mentre una consapevolezza profonda si faceva spazio in lui, inesorabile. Decise di accantonarla in un angolo della sua mente: non poteva pensarci in quel momento.  
Si azzardò a lanciare un'occhiata al suo ospite, lieto di trovarlo in uno stato peggiore del suo. Non aveva bisogno di seguire il suo sguardo per sapere che non aveva perso di vista un attimo Yurio.  
Ritornò al moro, trovandolo con il sedere rivolto nella sua direzione. Victor represse un mugolio, spostandosi appena sul cuscino. Sentiva che stava diventando duro e tutto ciò sarebbe stato incredibilmente imbarazzante da giustificare.  
Decise di inventarsi qualcosa. D'altronde era lui il Re, no?

Yuuri si accorse di stare eseguendo particolarmente bene i passi. Non si era mai mosso in modo tanto fluido e coordinato e si stupì egli stesso della sua bravura. Quando aveva provato quelle danze, diverse da quelle del suo popolo, aveva commesso sempre degli errori, delle sbavature, qua e là. Invece la connessione che sembrava essersi stabilita tra lui e Victor aveva il potere di farlo sentire speciale e tremendamente a suo agio con il suo corpo. Come se all'improvviso fosse diventato conscio di ogni singola terminazione nervosa e di ogni cellula del suo organismo. Gli sembrava di fluttuare. Si sentiva addirittura seducente e desiderabile sotto lo sguardo del Re, che lo seguiva costantemente, incurante degli altri ballerini, senza perdersi una sola giravolta, un solo tintinnio di gioielli o fruscio di veli. A volte, Yuuri credeva di poter toccare il filo rosso immaginario che li univa. I suoi occhi chiari pesavano su di lui, trasmettendogli un tiepido calore che lo irradiava fino al bassoventre, facendolo contrarre e arrivando quasi a intorpidirgli i sensi.  
A un certo punto, Yuuri vide con la coda dell'occhio Victor che sussurrava qualcosa a uno schiavo, il quale annuì e si allontanò velocemente. Pochi secondi dopo, la musica cessò e i ballerini si fermarono, stupiti. Il numero non era ancora terminato.  
Victor si alzò in piedi, scendendo in silenzio i pochi gradini della pedana e catalizzando tutti gli sguardi su di sé. Applaudì. Subito tutta la corte ne seguì l'esempio. "Complimenti ai miei ragazzi per la coreografia stupefacente!", esclamò, guardando la sua corte che non smetteva di battere le mani, fischiare e acclamare, chiedendo a gran voce un altro numero. Gli schiavi arrossirono o si grattarono la nuca, imbarazzati ma lusingati dagli elogi del Re. "Signori e signore di Almaty, per oggi può bastare, credo che siate tutti stanchi per il viaggio, vi aspettano un bagno profumato e dei comodi letti! Kenjiro, Phichit! Portate i nostri ospiti nelle loro stanze!", ordinò Victor con voce di miele, mentre un coro di apprezzamento salì dalla corte del Re straniero. I due schiavi iniziarono subito a guidare i nobili verso i loro appartamenti. Re Altin raggiunse Victor e Yuuri poté finalmente studiare il suo viso da vicino. Era giovane, avrà avuto diciassette anni. Aveva gli occhi un po' allungati, scuri, e i capelli nerissimi tagliati corti ai lati. Un cipiglio ombroso gli scuriva il viso, ma qualcosa gli disse che caratterizzasse costantemente la sua faccia.  
"Puoi anche stracciare i patti di alleanza e prenderti la mia corona, se la mia corte ti obbedisce così facilmente!", borbottò, diretto al Re dai capelli d'argento, e Yuuri si stupì. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato una battuta da parte sua. Victor ridacchiò, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. Re Altin alzò appena un angolo della bocca, e Yuuri immaginò che quello fosse il sorriso più grande di cui fosse capace. In seguito si sarebbe dovuto ricredere.  
Victor congedò anche la sua corte col solito fare affabile e distaccato che manteneva in pubblico, e finalmente si rivolse ai danzatori.  
"Bene, cari ballerini, siete congedati. Tranne Yurio", aggiunse Victor. Yuuri notò un fremito da parte del biondo, che però obbedì senza fiatare.  
"E Yuuri".  
Il moro si gelò. Vide gli altri schiavi e ballerini dileguarsi e si chiese cosa il Re volesse da lui. Aveva fatto qualcosa di male? Victor gli regalò un sorriso mozzafiato, prima di voltarsi verso il suo ospite, e, dopo un'occhiata di intesa che capirono solo loro, dirigersi verso Yuuri. Lo prese per mano e lo portò via. Yuuri si stupì di quel comportamento.  
"Victor! Che fai?", chiese, sussurrando per paura che qualcuno potesse sentirli o vederli. Victor si girò verso di lui, fermandosi per un momento e dicendogli con voce roca e profonda: "Seguimi e basta". Yuuri si ammutolì e il Re allungò il passo, conducendolo per i corridoi del Palazzo come se ne andasse della sua vita. Non si fermò finché non arrivò a una porta, la aprì velocemente e trascinò Yuuri nella stanza, per poi richiuderla e sbatterci il ragazzo moro contro, senza fargli troppo male. Victor aveva il fiatone per la corsa, e anche Yuuri stava cercando di regolarizzare il respiro. Il Re appoggiò la fronte contro quella del moro, godendosi la sua vicinanza.  
"Ci ho provato Yuuri. Davvero. Ma non riesco-", farfugliò, e Yuuri non poteva credere che un essere come Victor fosse in grado di farfugliare.  
"A fare cosa?", chiese, ancora sconvolto.  
"A starti lontano. A darti del tempo. Ma sono un egoista e ti voglio così tanto", mormorò, alzando il velo che copriva la testa di Yuuri e facendolo cadere sul tappeto. Yuuri registrò mentalmente che erano nella sua stanza. Non se n'era manco accorto. Provò a processare le informazioni che Victor gli aveva scaricato addosso. _Non vuole starmi lontano. Non vuole darmi tempo. Mi vuole_. A Yuuri si bloccò il respiro quando alzò lo sguardo e incontrò le iridi chiare di Victor, intrise di lussuria. Yuuri sentì le gambe cedere. _Ecco_ , pensò, _ci siamo_. _Non mi dà nemmeno la possibilità di scegliere. Cosa pensavo? Non è diverso da altri egoisti._  
"Quando ti ho visto lì in sala, a ballare, eri qualcosa di _divino_ , Yuuri. Mi hai fatto impazzire. Persino Yurio al tuo fianco sbiadiva. Eppure lui era uno dei migliori!", esclamò. "Non hai idea di cosa mi fai Yuuri", riprese, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua e stampando un bacio sul naso di Yuuri, che si ritrovò senza parole per quel gesto dolce quanto inaspettato.

"Non mi sono mai sentito così, vorrei scoparti forte ma anche coccolarti e... starti costantemente attaccato", sussurrò, mentre Yuuri lo guardava con occhi spalancati, ascoltando le sue parole senza muovere un muscolo, completamente inebetito dalla sensazione pressante e piacevole che provocarono al suo stomaco. "E, poiché non posso più aspettare, sarai tu a fermarmi se non lo vuoi", concluse, gli occhi carichi di malizia, mentre Yuuri aveva la gola secca.


	6. Notte magica

_Pazzo d'amore, mi sono abbandonato alla mia passione_  
 _Sotto la tirannia del suo sguardo,_  
 _Accettando la legge di quegli occhi languidi_  
 _Dispensatori di magia_.

 

_"Non mi sono mai sentito così, vorrei scoparti forte ma anche coccolarti e starti costantemente attaccato_.  
 _E, poiché non posso più aspettare, sarai tu a fermarmi, se non lo vuoi"._

Yuuri non avrebbe mai ammesso che quando aveva sentito cosa voleva fargli il Re si era sentito bruciare. Temeva sarebbe morto per autocombustione. Come se ciò non fosse abbastanza, il suo membro, coperto da quei pochi veli, si era risvegliato.  
Sorrise a Victor, ritrovando la voce.  
"Se non voglio, ti fermerai?", chiese a bassa voce. Victor annuì, prima di avvicinare le labbra al suo orecchio.  
 _O forse Victor era diverso_ _, dopotutto_.  
"Non ti farei mai del male", sussurrò con voce suadente, prima di mordergli piano il lobo. Yuuri gemette e Victor ringhiò in risposta: quel suono celestiale era diventato il suo preferito. "Yuuri dobbiamo farla durare, o dovremo essere pronti a un altro round", disse, quasi dolcemente, mentre rimuoveva tutti i veli dal corpo del moro, "Amo questo vestito ma non ti servirà più, per stasera". Sfiorò avidamente il suo petto e i suoi capezzoli induriti, grato che il suo addome fosse già scoperto.  
Yuuri trattenne i gemiti mordendosi il labbro. "V-Victor, io... N-non ho problemi di resistenza-", cercò di dire, arrossendo violentemente, mentre il Re dai capelli d'argento lo fissava incantato, intuendo ciò che gli stava bisbigliando.  
"Avresti dovuto farmelo sapere prima", fu il suo commento, seguito immediatamente da un verso di apprezzamento quando rimosse anche l'ultimo gioiello dal collo di Yuuri. Il moro era completamente nudo. Victor lasciò vagare lo sguardo ardente dal desiderio lungo quel corpo a cui, si accorse in quel preciso istante, aveva aspirato dal primo momento. Yuuri aveva la pelle chiara. Molto chiara, per essere uno che aveva vissuto nel deserto per tutta la sua vita. Non era magro, ma neanche sovrappeso. Era semplicemente perfetto, in ogni sua curva gentile. E Victor si sarebbe potuto beare di quella vista all'infinito.  
L'imbarazzo del ragazzo moro prese il sopravvento e si coprì con le mani dallo sguardo intenso del Re, che non tardò a lanciargli un'occhiata eloquente. Gli si avvicinò, portando il suo respiro a sbattere contro le labbra dell'altro.  
"Perché ti copri? Non vergognarti del tuo corpo, Yuuri. È meraviglioso", sussurrò, prima di catturare le sue labbra tra le proprie. Yuuri si sentì esplodere dalla gioia. Gemette per la sensazione e portò istintivamente le braccia a circondare il collo di Victor, tirandolo più vicino, mentre il suo cervello, completamente in tilt, non pensava ad altro che _di più, ancora, più a fondo, dentro._  
Victor si staccò per riprendere fiato e iniziò a spogliarsi. Tolse il turbante, che nella foga dei baci e dei tocchi si era inclinato sulla sua testa, in modo quasi buffo. Poi passò alla tunica. Yuuri lo guardò incantato. La luce della luna, velata appena da qualche nuvola, illuminava il corpo marmoreo del sovrano. Come poteva definirlo meraviglioso, quando lui era _divino_? Si stupì quando Victor rispose, dandosi del cretino per aver esternato i suoi dubbi.  
"Addirittura? Sbaglio o qualcuno ha già perso la testa per me?", chiese, ridacchiando, ma senza vantarsi, mentre si liberava dei bracciali, ultimi accessori che aveva addosso. Si avvicinò con sguardo seducente, perfettamente a suo agio nella sua nudità.  
"Ti piacerebbe", ebbe il coraggio di dire Yuuri, subito prima di essere sollevato per le cosce da Victor, che fece scontrare le loro erezioni già sveglie provocandogli brividi in tutto il corpo.  
"Già, mi piacerebbe", ammise semplicemente Victor, col fiato spezzato, leccandogli la mandibola con la punta della lingua e scendendo fino al collo, lasciando baci e morsi sulle clavicole, segni che Yuuri si ritrovò a sperare che non andassero via mai più. Gli piacque essere marchiato da Victor e si stupì di questo. Aveva sempre tenuto alla sua libertà, alla sua indipendenza. Ma da quando era schiavo di Victor stranamente non gli importava più così tanto. Se fosse stato l'unico modo per stargli accanto...  
Non capiva come fosse possibile che stesse rinnegando i suoi valori per il suo padrone. Ma non era certo pronto a classificare qualunque cosa lo legasse in modo tanto stretto al sovrano in quel momento.  
Nel giro di pochi secondi si ritrovò con la schiena contro le lenzuola di lino candido, con Victor spalmato sopra il suo corpo, senza lasciarne un centimetro scoperto. Yuuri allargò le gambe, permettendo a Victor di scivolare in mezzo ad esse, mantenendo le loro erezioni a contatto. Yuuri iniziò a gemere non appena Victor accennò a una spinta, mimando l'atto sessuale. Una violenta scarica li travolse con quel semplice movimento e fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.  
"Se vuoi che ci fermiamo, te lo chiedo un'ultima volta", ansimò Victor, col respiro mozzato, ma i fianchi di Yuuri parlarono per lui, scattando incontrollatamente all'insù per riprendere quello sfregamento che aveva alleviato la sua tensione. Tensione che aveva accumulato già dagli sguardi attenti di Victor, quando stava ballando in sala. Gemette al pensiero.  
"Lo prendo per un no", sorrise il più grande, e Yuuri si prese un secondo per ammirarlo. Era dolce, pensò, e si ritrovò a specchiare quel sorriso. Yuuri ansimò quando Victor lo inchiodò al materasso tenendo fermi i fianchi e affondando le dita nella sua pelle chiara. Scese sul suo corpo, vezzeggiando il suo petto, soffermandosi sui suoi capezzoli, leccandoli e inturgidendoli e proseguendo sul ventre appena accennato, morbido e da baciare. Scese sulle cosce, decidendo che fossero in assoluto uno dei punti che adorava di più del moro. Lisce e chiare, perfette per lasciare i segni del suo passaggio. Morse e vi impresse dei segni rossastri, destinati a diventare viola e, purtroppo, svanire.  
Yuuri sentiva la testa leggera. Non provava dolore, non era neanche lontanamente paragonabile alla sofferenza che aveva subito nel deserto quando era stato catturato come schiavo, ma seriamente iniziava a credere che Victor non avesse intenzione di dedicarsi alla parte più importante.  
"Victor~", si lamentò, e la sua voce risultò estranea alle sue orecchie, tanto era intrisa di piacere. Il sovrano alzò la testa, incontrando i suoi occhi caldi annebbiati da quella miriade di sensazioni. Neanche il vino sortiva un effetto tanto stupefacente.  
"Cosa?"  
"Voglio d-di più", chiese, disperato. Sarebbe morto se non avesse sentito Victor fargli qualcosa là sotto. _Qualsiasi cosa._  
"Cosa preferisci?", chiese il Re, stuzzicandolo, e Yuuri se possibile gemette per la contentezza e la frustrazione. Cosa preferiva? Che ne sapeva? Non era proprio un esperto, aveva avuto una storiella o due con dei viaggiatori e avventurieri che capitavano alla sua piccola oasi, ma niente di più. Si era esercitato con Phichit nei pompini, _forse_ , ma questo Victor non era tenuto a saperlo.  
"Cosa vuoi che ti faccia?", chiese ancora Victor, raggiungendo il suo viso e disseminandolo di baci, prima di scendere sul suo orecchio e mordergli piano il lobo. Gli sfiorò l'erezione tesa e lucida di liquido preseminale con un dito, dalla base alla punta, e Yuuri credette di morire. Da quando era lui a decidere? Da quando era Victor, il suo padrone e suo Re a prendere ordini da lui? Questo lato inaspettato del suo carattere lo destabilizzava ma lo faceva sentire potente e aumentando la sua libido. Così, ubriaco del momento e del profumo inebriante di Victor, fece la sua richiesta.  
"Prendimi". Il Re lo guardò con la bocca schiusa, colpito da quel lato così sensuale del suo amante, e poi si affrettò a esaudire la sua richiesta.  
Yuuri ansimò quando sentì Victor accarezzare il suo membro sulla punta, raccogliendo sui polpastrelli le gocce del liquido che vi si era formato e portandole alla sua apertura. _Dio_ , questo non l'aveva mai fatto con Phichit. _Assolutamente no_.  
"Non voglio farti male", spiegò Victor, passando il dito bagnato intorno al cerchio di muscoli del moro per poi decidersi a infilarlo fino all'ultima nocca. Strappò un urlo a Yuuri, che però fece segno con la testa a Victor di continuare. Non gli importava più nulla, voleva solo sentirlo dentro di sé. Victor aggiunse un secondo dito e un terzo, allargando e sforbiciando, guardando estasiato come le sue dita sparivano tra le pareti calde e umide del ragazzo moro. Il suo membro si contrasse ma lo ignorò ancora una volta quella sera, anteponendo il piacere di Yuuri al suo.  
" _Dentro_ ", chiese Yuuri, col fiato corto. Il cuore di Victor batté un po' più velocemente e il sovrano ritrasse le dita. Allineò la sua punta all'entrata bagnata di Yuuri e vi si spinse lentamente. Il moro si contorceva e ansimava per il dolore, Victor era _dannatamente_ _grande_ , afferrando le lenzuola e stringendole nei pugni. Quando fu completamente dentro, il maggiore si chinò a baciargli le labbra, distraendolo dal dolore.  
"Scusa, scusa, scusa", mormorò teneramente e quasi dispiaciuto tra un bacio e l'altro. Yuuri scosse la testa, allontanandolo per guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Non chiedere scusa per una cosa che voglio anch'io. Per una cosa che sto adorando così tanto", aggiunse, rivolgendogli un timido sorriso e distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo. Victor riprese a baciarlo, stavolta con più foga e passione, e si ritrasse per spingersi di nuovo in lui, cominciando a stabilire un ritmo che stava facendo vedere le stelle a Yuuri. Non aveva mai fatto sesso così, prima. Questo era _totalmente_ diverso. Il suo membro stava rilasciando ancora liquido preseminale, e Yuuri credette che una sola stoccata lo avrebbe portato all'apice. Così lo ignorò, concentrandosi unicamente sulle spinte di Victor dentro di lui: avrebbe voluto che non si fermasse mai. Prima che potesse capire cosa stava accadendo, Victor gli alzò una gamba, portandosela sulla spalla e affondò con rinnovato vigore dentro di lui, perdendosi in mugolii.  
"Yuuri, Yuuri~". Il moro gemette e gridò quando il Re colpì un punto in lui che gli fece vedere bianco. Victor emise un rantolo soddisfatto e continuò a spingere in quella direzione, portando la mano che non stava tenendo la sua gamba a stimolare un capezzolo, già roseo per le attenzioni precedenti, e Yuuri gemette incontrollatamente. Tutto ciò era troppo per il suo povero corpo. L'eccitazione arrivò al culmine, e, prima che potesse avvertire Victor, si riversò sulla sua pancia. Il Re gli accarezzò l'erezione, pompandola su e giù con stoccate decise, accompagnandolo nell'orgasmo.  
"Victor!", urlò, mentre le sue pareti si stringevano di riflesso attorno al membro del più grande, accogliendolo a fondo e permettendogli di raggiungere il limite con un'ultima spinta. Venne dentro il moro, ansimando parole dolci contro il suo orecchio, mentre Yuuri ancora non si era ripreso dall'orgasmo. Victor uscì piano da lui, e osservò il suo liquido colare dall'apertura del suo amante. Il suo stomaco ebbe una contrazione piacevole alla vista, risvegliando i suoi istinti primordiali di possessività. Si alzò dal letto, cercando un panno per pulire entrambi.  
Quando furono ripuliti, Victor si coricò a fianco al moro, che non aveva spiccicato parola. Lo strinse a sé, facendo scontrare il proprio petto con la sua schiena e avvolgendo un braccio intorno alla sua vita, tranquillizzandolo. Gli baciò la nuca, facendo rabbrividire Yuuri per quella dolcezza gratuita.  
"Posso farti una domanda?", fece Yuuri, di punto in bianco.  
"Certo", rispose Victor, rilassandosi contro di lui.  
"Perché me?". Sperò che Victor capisse a cosa si stava riferendo. Perché avesse scelto lui quel giorno che lo aveva comprato, perché avesse trascorso quella notte a parlare del suo passato invece che approfittarsene come avrebbe fatto chiunque altro, perché gli avesse dato una stanza tutta sua, perché avesse dormito con lui quelle sere... Perché stesse continuando a scegliere lui, tra tutti quanti.  
Perché, in fondo, era solo uno schiavo, ma non si sentiva trattato come tale da Victor.  
Il silenzio che seguì spaventò Yuuri, che credette di aver rovinato l'atmosfera. Si stava per dare del cretino mentalmente per l'ennesima volta quel giorno, quando sentì la risposta.  
"Perché sei la mia bussola, Yuuri", sussurrò Victor, a voce talmente bassa che Yuuri fece fatica a sentirlo, credendo di esserselo immaginato.  
Il sovrano posò un ultimo bacio sulla spalla del moro e gli ordinò di dormire.


	7. Segreti e rivelazioni

_Mi basta contemplare il tuo splendore,_

_Subito mi temono i djinn;_

_Eppure, solo a spostare lo sguardo sul tuo corpo,_

_S'agita il cuor mio, colto da tremore._

 

 

Yuuri si risvegliò nel suo letto. A giudicare dal sole che faceva capolino da dietro le dune era ancora molto presto. Si girò, ma come sospettava l'altra metà del letto era già vuota. Trattenne un sospiro. Non poteva certo lamentarsi dopo la bellissima notte che aveva passato, ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per avere Victor lì accanto quella mattina. Invece, vi trovò una sorpresa. Una specie di pianta secca, che assomigliava a un gomitolo di rami intrecciati e ormai privi di vita. _Che romantico!_ , pensò, contrariato. La prese in mano, provando ad annusarla e non sentendo che l'odore tipico della sabbia e del deserto. Notò che sotto di essa c'era una pergamena. La prese, curioso. 

_"Buongiorno, scusa se sono di nuovo dovuto scappare, ma ci sono problemi che devo risolvere. Questa è per farmi perdonare. So che sembra un arbusto morto ma è più di questo: è una pianta particolare. Quando non riceve acqua, si secca, senza morire, e non appena viene bagnata, rivive. Si chiama Rosa del Deserto. È la mia preferita delle nostre parti, perché ha questa caratteristica così diversa e singolare... È stata in grado di oltrepassare ogni ostacolo naturale, resistendo al clima arido, pur di sopravvivere. È ammirevole e la sua forza mi ricorda te.  
V.  
Ps mettila in una vaso piatto con un po' d'acqua"_

A Yuuri facevano male i muscoli facciali per quanto stava sorridendo. Si strinse la pergamena e la piantina al petto, ringraziando mentalmente il Re. Si ritrovò a chiedersi per la centesima volta come potesse esistere un essere come Victor.   
Quelle parole, oltre a scaldargli il cuore, lo avevano fatto ricredere sul pregiudizio che aveva avuto sulla pianta e non vedeva l'ora di metterla in acqua. 

Dopo essersi lavato in quella bellissima vasca che aveva in bagno, profumato, vestito, e aver posizionato la pianta su una ciotola con dell'acqua sul tavolino di fianco al letto, Yuuri si decise a uscire. Voleva andare a trovare Phichit, e magari parlargli della notte trascorsa. Non aveva idea di cosa provasse per Victor, anche se poco ma sicuro almeno era certo che fossero belle sensazioni. Non si era sentito così bene da parecchio, e se ora era felice lo doveva a lui.   
Il suo filo di pensieri fu interrotto da un rumore. Per l'esattezza il suono di un vaso che si rompeva, seguito da delle colorite imprecazioni. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, accelerando il passo per avvicinarsi alla fonte del trambusto e sapendo già chi fosse.   
"Yuri! Che cosa combini?", esclamò il moro, vedendo il biondo chino sul vaso rotto, che raccoglieva i pezzi. Si inginocchiò per aiutarlo, mentre l'altro continuava a ripetere a bassa voce: "Sono un coglione, sono un coglione".   
"Yurio, hai rotto un vaso, non hai ammazzato nessuno! Non esagerare-", provò a consolarlo Yuuri, ma venne fermato dall'altro.   
"Tu non capisci!", esclamò, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce basso. Lasciò perdere i pezzi di coccio e incrociò le braccia al petto, sedendosi per terra. Alzò il viso verso di lui, e Yuuri fu sorpreso di vederlo rosso per il pianto. Gli venne automatico accucciarsi di fianco a lui e offrirgli una pacca sulla spalla, sperando che non lo mandasse a quel paese, conoscendo il suo modo di fare. Ma più che disperato, Yurio sembrava sconvolto. Come se avesse visto un fantasma.   
"Dimmi che è successo", prova a chiedere Yuuri, con voce rassicurante.  
"Tu non capisci", ripeté, gli occhi sbarrati. Yuuri iniziò ad avere paura. Temette che qualcuno lo avesse violentato. Ora che lo notava, aveva i vestiti tutti alla rinfusa. Stava per aprire bocca per chiederglielo, quando il biondo parlò da sé.   
"Nessuno lo aveva mai fatto con me. Nessuno. Neanche Victor", sussurrò, e Yuuri dovette tendere le orecchie per riuscire a capire. Ma Yurio non sembrava terrorizzato come se gli fosse successo qualcosa di brutto. Sembrava scioccato per un fatto che non sapeva spiegarsi.   
"Cosa, Yuri?", domandò, sulle spine.  
" _Lui_ mi ha baciato", sospirò Yuri, portando il suo sguardo dal colore di giada su Yuuri, che in quel momento comprese.  
Per poco non scoppiò a ridere. Ora tutto aveva un senso. La chiacchierata in giardino, quando Yurio gli era sembrato così strano attorno al Re dal nome segreto. La sera prima, quando all'ultimo era arrivato anche il biondo a danzare. E quando Victor era scappato dalla sala con lui, lasciandoli soli.   
"Aspetta un attimo", lo fermò, sorridendogli, "Tu e il Re di Almaty...", gli fece un occhiolino, sperando di non risultare spastico perché non era il suo forte. Yuri lo guardò come se avesse avuto qualche problema, ma non poté fermare il rossore sulle guance.   
"Ah-aah!", cantilenò Yuuri, tutto contento. Quel giorno era felice come non capitava da tempo. "Ci ho visto giusto, allora!", sorrise. Poiché l'altro perdurava nel suo ostinato mutismo, Yuuri sospirò. "Perché non va bene che ti abbia baciato?", chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Quando Yuri gli aveva spiegato le regole del Palazzo, gli aveva anche detto che gli schiavi erano _quasi_ i più liberi, lì dentro. Victor permetteva loro di avere come amante chiunque avessero voluto: altri schiavi, guardie, persino i nobili della sua corte. Tuttavia non permetteva a nessuno di sfruttare i _suoi_ schiavi, violentarli o far loro del male in qualsiasi modo. I ragazzi dovevano essere consenzienti: su questo non transigeva. E, soprattutto, il loro amante numero uno rimaneva il sovrano.   
"Perché nessuno lo aveva mai fatto prima, _cotoletto_!", esclamò il biondo, come se la risposta fosse stata ovvia.   
"Ma non ha senso! C'è sempre una prima volta", replicò Yuuri, tentando di scacciare il pensiero che, _lui_ , Victor l'aveva baciato, e anche parecchie volte. Mentre a quanto pareva Yurio non aveva mai avuto il piacere. Si disse che evidentemente lo faceva solo con alcuni. _Doveva_ essere così.   
"Già ma... e adesso? Come farò? Se Victor si arrabbiasse?", aggiunse il ragazzino, che per la prima volta sembrò tale a Yuuri. Era spaventato ma il moro riconobbe nei suoi occhi una scintilla. La scintilla di qualcosa che stava nascendo, un sentimento nuovo e totalizzante. Qualcosa da temere e da scoprire. Yuri si stava innamorando. Forse era già innamorato. Si chiese se anche nei suoi occhi fosse presente quella luce.  
"Yuri, ascoltami. Victor ti vuole bene più di chiunque altro, praticamente è come se facessi parte della sua famiglia. Si fida di te. Sono sicuro che non si arrabbierà", si sorprese a dire. Come poteva sapere cosa avrebbe fatto Victor? Pensava davvero di conoscerlo _così_ bene?   
"Oh, no", scosse la testa Yuri, passandosi una mano sugli occhi dopo aver visto l'espressione persa di Yuuri, "Ho come la sensazione che abbiate scopato".  
Quando Yuuri si girò e si ritrovò ad arrossire, Yurio non ebbe bisogno di conferme.  
"Sei proprio andato, _maialetto_!", lo prese in giro, ghignando. "Comunque spero che non ti abbia raccontato vita, morte e miracoli su di me, altrimenti farà bene a scappare!", gridò, furioso, mentre Yuuri sfoderò un sorrisino dispiaciuto. Victor gli aveva accennato qualcosa sulla vita di Yuri, qualche sera prima, ma senza andare nei dettagli. Gli aveva detto che era un orfano ed era stato venduto al mercato degli schiavi quando era un bambino. Da allora era passato di padrone in padrone fino ad arrivare alla reggia di Hasetsu, all'età di dodici anni. Non era stato sempre trattato bene in precedenza, e in parte era anche per questo se non aveva un carattere particolarmente remissivo. Victor aveva ammesso che gli voleva molto bene.   
Il moro poté quasi giurare di vedere del fumo uscire dalle orecchie del più piccolo.   
"Tante belle parole, fine della chiacchierata. Ora torna ad allenarti per la danza", ordinò Yuri, lanciando dardi dagli occhi e rientrando perfettamente nella parte di capo indiscusso. Si alzò, si mise a posto i vestiti e finì di pulire i cocci, mormorando degli insulti, sotto lo sguardo sconvolto di Yuuri. Non sembrava la stessa persona di pochi momenti prima. Senza dubbio quel ragazzino era più forte di quanto potesse credere.

Yuuri aveva appena finito le sue ore di danza con gli altri ballerini. Stavano lavorando a una coreografia complessa ed era stanco morto. Si trovava in una sala adibita apposta per loro con un grande specchio, quando sentì dei sussurri provenire da una stanza vicina.   
"Sei sicuro?", chiese una voce incerta, che Yuuri riconobbe dopo un po' come quella di Re Altin. Che ci faceva lì? Yuuri gettò un'occhiata al resto della sala: se ne erano andati tutti. Si avvicinò di più alla porta, facendo attenzione a non venire scoperto.  
"Certo che lo sono! Non ti devi preoccupare", parlò quella voce calda e dolce che Yuuri stava cominciando ad apprezzare fin troppo. Victor stava probabilmente parlando di qualche affare di stato. Magari di un trattato commerciale tra i due regni. O forse di una nuova legge. Non ascoltò la vocina interiore che sembrava intimargli di non origliare e tese ancora l'orecchio.   
"E se mi rifiutasse?", chiese ancora Altin. Yuuri non riuscì a capire il senso di quella frase. Chi doveva rifiutare il Re straniero? Forse un consigliere o qualche nobile che non era d'accordo con quel loro affare? Tendendo ancora di più l'orecchio per poco non cadde a terra, reggendosi all'ultimo ad un mobile lì vicino. Sospirò di sollievo.  
"Non credo accadrà. Me ne occuperò personalmente, in modo da spianarti la strada. E comunque mi prendo una vacanza questa settimana e tu puoi stare qui ancora quanto vuoi. Per sistemare la questione", disse Victor. In che senso si prendeva una vacanza? Sarebbe partito? Improvvisamente non gli importava più niente della loro _questione_ quanto dell'imminente partenza di Victor.  
"Se lo dici tu", replicò l'altro. Yuuri poté percepire il suo sollievo.  
"E ora andiamo a mangiare, o penseranno che ti abbia rapito!", aggiunse Victor, ridendo sinceramente.   
Yuuri non era sicuro di ciò che aveva appena sentito. Perché Victor doveva spianare la strada all'altro Re? Cos'era la _questione_? Ma soprattutto... Se ne sarebbe andato?

Yuuri stava cercando Phichit. A pranzo non l'aveva visto perché aveva mangiato con i ballerini più tardi, per colpa degli allenamenti. E ora era tardo pomeriggio, ma di lui nessuna traccia. In compenso aveva incontrato Georgi, una delle guardie, che stava piangendo a causa di un amore perduto. Yuuri non aveva idea di cosa "perduto" significasse, ma non appena lo aveva visto in quello stato, singhiozzante e disperato, era scappato a gambe levate. Tristezza? Non quel giorno.   
Se ne era andato in giro per il Palazzo, inchinandosi cortesemente ai nobili che aveva incontrato ed evitando i loro sguardi. Si era spinto fino alla biblioteca, deciso a trovare un libro sulla pianta che gli aveva regalato Victor. Per fortuna sua madre gli aveva insegnato a leggere. Scacciò il ricordo di lei che, anni prima, nella loro piccola casa al limitare del villaggio, rideva, correggendo la sua lettura da _oàsi_ a _òasi_ , da _sarpente_ a _serpente_.  
Giunse in quella vasta stanza ovale che era la biblioteca. Era affascinante, tutto quel sapere contenuto in quelle mura ricurve. Si chiese distrattamente come avessero potuto architettare una stanza del genere.   
Non c'era nessuno, d'altronde era tardi e presto la luce sarebbe scomparsa del tutto. Leggere al lume delle lampade a olio e delle candele non era il massimo, così si decise a muoversi. Trovò il reparto della botanica, scoprendo che era piuttosto nutrito. Evidentemente a Victor piaceva particolarmente, bastava pensare all'enorme giardino che possedeva. Trovò un papiro che sembrava fare il caso suo, si sedette a un tavolo e cominciò a leggere. 

"Trovato", sibilò una voce dietro di lui, facendo saltare Yuuri sullo sgabello. Si voltò e la luce debole della lampada a olio che aveva acceso quando era calato il sole illuminò appena il volto di Victor.   
"Victor!", esclamò, realizzando poi che forse non avrebbe dovuto urlare. Cosa ci faceva lì? Si accorse che doveva essere davvero tardi e la sua espressione divenne subito colpevole.  
"Oddio, scusa, scusa! Dovrei già essere nella mia stanza a dormire, vero? Perdonami, ero presissimo dalla lettura e non ho fatto caso all'ora!", disse, congiungendo le mani e dandosi del cretino per aver dimenticato di tornare ai suoi appartamenti. Gli schiavi non potevano girare liberamente di notte, a meno che non avessero dovuto _servire_ qualcuno. Era una questione di sicurezza.   
Victor ridacchiò, sciogliendo il suo cipiglio scuro e facendo rilassare appena Yuuri.   
"Stai tranquillo, non è tardissimo. Diciamo che mi sono solo preoccupato quando Yurio ha detto che non ti ha visto a cena", spiegò il sovrano. "Non farmi più prendere certi spaventi, sai sono vecchi-"  
"Ma finiscila!", rise Yuuri, quando vide Victor imitare un vecchio dalla schiena ricurva. Inutile dire che non riusciva proprio a sembrare un anziano, vestito di seta e con il petto liscio e muscoloso lasciato scoperto dal gilet color azzurro pallido. Victor ascoltò rapito la sua risata, per poi avvicinarsi e prendergli il viso tra le mani. Si abbassò al suo livello e lo baciò, poco più di uno sfioramento di labbra. Yuuri trattenne il respiro e rabbrividì ma prima di poter formulare un pensiero coerente, il contatto era già svanito.   
"Cosa leggi?", chiese il sovrano, osservando le carte sparpagliate sul tavolo.  
"Uhm, niente, solo dei papiri di botanica", si grattò la nuca, imbarazzato. Victor gli rivolse un sorrisetto malizioso.  
"Come sta la rosa?", e Yuuri capì che aveva intuito perché fosse venuto lì.  
"Bene", affermò, prima di spiegargli che aveva eseguito le sue indicazioni e che presto sarebbe fiorita.   
"Vedrai, ha dei fiori bellissimi. Mentre da secca non le daresti due soldi", sorrise, e Yuuri poté giurare di aver visto i suoi occhi illuminarsi. Non ebbe cuore di dirgli che aveva già letto in quei papiri che la pianta avrebbe dato dei fiori rossastri dalle varie sfumature accese.  
"Ti piace davvero il giardinaggio?", chiese invece Yuuri. In effetti, l'immagine di un monarca severo e autorevole poteva cozzare un po' con un tenero Re che piantava i fiori. Ma Yuuri aveva imparato che con Victor ogni giorno era una sorpresa.   
"Mi piacciono molte cose di cui tu non hai idea", replicò, con un occhiolino.   
"Ad esempio?", chiese Yuuri, bramoso di sapere qualcosa di più su Victor. Il moro si era aperto da subito con lui, lasciandolo entrare sotto la pelle dal primo istante, fidandosi ciecamente. Ora avrebbe voluto che Victor ricambiasse.  
"Mi piacerebbe che tu le scoprissi, Yuuri".


	8. Sotto la pelle (prima parte)

_Prendi, te ne prego, prendi_  
 _Il dono che ti ho fatto_  
 _E sappi che con esso_  
 _Ti ho donato il mio cuore._  
 

 

Yuuri non si era minimamente immaginato che cosa intendesse Victor con quelle parole.   
Il Re aveva deciso di prendersi sì una vacanza, come aveva sentito Yuuri, ma non andandosene dal Regno. Semplicemente non occupandosi di politica. E cosa faceva un Re che non si occupava di politica in una città stato del deserto? Yuuri lo avrebbe scoperto di lì a poco.

 _"Verrai con me ovunque abbia voglia di andare", disse Victor. Yuuri lo guardava con la bocca aperta. Victor ridacchiò e gli si avvicinò._  
 _"È meglio se la chiudi o mi verrà in mente un modo per riempirla", sospirò, accarezzandogli le labbra con il pollice, soddisfatto quando il viso del moro divenne color ciliegia_.

Quando, qualche giorno dopo, Yuuri fu chiamato dal Re per una gita in città, certo non si era aspettato di trovare Victor sorridente, su una lettiga in legno dorato, finemente lavorato, dotata di tendine ricamate che tenevano chi sedeva all'interno al riparo da occhi indiscreti. Il sovrano gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi e lo aiutò a salire, invece di lasciarlo a terra insieme ad altri schiavi a reggere su una spalla uno dei quattro bastoni su cui era fissato l'abitacolo.

"Secondo te ci scoperanno, lì sopra?".  
"Yura!", sbottò Re Altin. "Siamo su uno dei balconi principali e proprio sotto di noi ci saranno almeno dieci guardie, un ambasciatore, due araldi e cinque schiavi, senza contare Yuuri e Victor!". Il sovrano straniero si aggiustò le piege del turbante color verde smeraldo, con un cipiglio imbronciato sul viso. Yuri lanciò un'occhiata veloce, prima di tornare a seguire la scena sotto di loro. Yuuri stava salendo sulla portantina.  
"E che sarà mai! Come se non avessi mai sentito parlare dell'argomento", gli rivolse un occhiolino, appoggiandosi un po' di più al parapetto e sporgendo appena in fuori il sedere, fingendo un gesto spontaneo.  
Il moro spalancò appena gli occhi. Quel ragazzo lo avrebbe fatto ammattire, poco ma sicuro.   
"Devo ricordarti le parole che hai usato ieri notte?", domandò il biondo con nonchalance.   
In un secondo, il Re fu di fianco allo schiavo e lo prese per la nuca, facendo scontrare le loro fronti.   
"Sei proprio un ragazzo insolente", sussurrò con voce roca.   
Yuri fremette, appoggiando le mani sul suo petto e sentendo il respiro mozzarsi per la vicinanza. "E cosa pensi di fare al riguardo, Beka?", chiese Yuri, con un sorrisino malizioso sulle labbra. Amava fare uscire il Re dai gangheri e rompere quella sua compostezza e tranquillità che mostrava anche nella situazione più rischiosa. E adorava sentirgli dire, mormorare o urlare, quando erano a letto, le stesse parole per cui lo riprendeva. Yuri avvicinò il bacino al suo ma la mano del moro si chiuse sul suo polso. Il Re lo spinse dentro il Palazzo e lo portò dietro a un separé decorato con motivi geometrici, di fianco alla porta sulla terrazza.  
"Non dovevi salutare Victor?", chiese Yuri, ridacchiando, sapendo che l'altro non sarebbe mai tornato sul balcone. Altin tirò una tenda e furono subito immersi nella penombra.  
" _Dovevo_ ", il moro si avvicinò al minore, ancorandolo al muro con il suo corpo. Yuri si lasciò sfuggire un lungo gemito quando sentì quelle labbra calde e sottili sulle sue. Ormai, dopo quella prima volta da cui era praticamente  _scappato_ per la paura, a seguito di quella nottata di sesso meraviglioso, si era abituato al contatto paradisiaco e non poteva più farne a meno. I loro petti si scontrarono e le mani bramarono i loro corpi, che conoscevano quasi a memoria, e le loro pelli, accaldate sotto i vestiti.   
"Otabek~", lo pregò, quando si staccò. Avrebbe voluto urlare perché lo voleva sentire dentro di sé, per l'ennesima volta, ma lo avrebbero sentito tutti. Erano in angolo di una sala ampia e vuota ma a pochi metri c'era un corridoio, dove poteva passare chiunque. Un brivido di eccitazione lo colse al pensiero di poter essere scoperti in quelle condizioni. Il Re posò il turbante a terra, mentre Yuri si tolse velocemente la tunica, rimanendo nudo e sorridendo allo sguardo attonito di Otabek.   
"Dobbiamo fare in fretta", disse serio il moro, avventandosi sul petto del compagno e leccando un capezzolo con cura, lasciandolo bagnato e inturgidito. Yuri mugolò per le attenzioni, per poi invertire le posizioni, premendo Otabek contro il muro e mettendosi in ginocchio davanti a lui. Il moro intuì le sue intenzioni e si passò una mano nei capelli per non urlare.  _Adorava_  quel ragazzo. Yuri gli spinse giù i pantaloni larghi in un movimento fluido e Otabek reclinò indietro la testa alla sensazione della bocca di Yuri sul suo membro eccitato. Il biondo emetteva dei versi fantastici intorno a lui e sentì la sua erezione contrarsi in quell'antro caldo che lo accoglieva così bene, fino in fondo. Un rumore improvviso li fece immobilizzare, ed entrambi sentirono l'adrenalina scorrere come elettricità nelle loro vene. Un uomo doveva essere entrato nella sala ma loro non potevano vederlo, da dietro al separé.   
Yuri, che aveva ancora il membro di Otabek in bocca, guardò in su e incontrò i suoi occhi scuri. Il Re si mise un indice sulla bocca e Yuri annuì. Poi Altin si sentì mancare. Il biondo aveva iniziato a  _leccare_  la sua lunghezza. Lottò con se stesso per trattenere i gemiti, Yuri era davvero  _bravo_ , e finalmente sentì i passi allontanarsi e la porta sbattere. Allontanò gentilmente Yuri dalla sua erezione e lo tirò su, prima di baciarlo con passione, con le lingue che si rincorrevano senza tregua cercando di dominare l'una sull'altra, finché non si ridussero entrambi a un ammasso di sospiri e gemiti.  
"Sei un vero bastardo", sussurrò Otabek sulle sue labbra, con tono dolce, leccando poi una goccia di saliva all'angolo della bocca del biondo.  
"E mi ami per questo", rispose Yuri, guardandolo con i suoi grandi occhi color giada.   
Quanto tempo ci avevano messo per rivelarselo. Quante occasioni sprecate. Quanto orgoglio inutile, in confronto alla libertà che provavano ogni volta che sentivano dire dall'altro quelle parole.  
Otabek sorrise. "Non solo per quello".   
Il cuore di Yuri mancò un battito.   
"Andiamo in camera mia", ordinò poi Otabek, e il biondo annuì, ridacchiando.

Yuuri era  _raggiante_.  
"Questa città è bellissima! Guarda quei bambini che giocano! Quanta gente. Là c'è il mercato! Oddio, sono artisti di strada quelli?", Yuuri non stava zitto un attimo, e Victor si ritrovò a fissare lui invece che il panorama circostante. Non sapeva cosa gli era preso quando aveva deciso di prendersi del tempo per sé. Tutto quello a cui aveva pensato era  _stare con Yuuri_. E sapeva che non era il momento migliore per mettere in pausa gli affari di stato ma ne aveva troppo bisogno. Aveva bisogno di quella risata, di quegli occhi felici, di quel ragazzo meraviglioso che si stupiva di tutto. Al suo fianco si sentiva vivo, ed era da troppo tempo che non capitava.   
La folla si apriva al procedere della lettiga, anticipata da due araldi che reggevano delle bandiere. La gente si inchinava al Re, omaggiandolo lanciando fiori sul percorso e augurandogli prosperità e ricchezza. Victor sporse una mano dalla tendina chiara e salutò, lasciandola poi toccare dalle persone che si avvicinavano, ringraziandolo e benedicendolo per quel favore, quasi fosse stato un dio. Una donna gli diede un fiore in mano, urlandogli qualcosa nel loro dialetto, che Yuuri non comprese. Victor rimase spiazzato ma prese il fiore, bianco come il latte. Ritrasse la mano e lo osservò da vicino, inspirando il suo profumo. Poi alzò lo sguardo e lo diede a Yuuri, che lo prese in mano, accarezzandone i petali frastagliati.  
"Cosa ha detto quella signora?", chiese timidamente.  
"Di offrirlo a qualcuno", si limitò a dire il Re, senza guardarlo negli occhi, e Yuuri ebbe come la sensazione che gli avesse mentito per la prima volta.

A Yuuri era piaciuto il comportamento di Victor. Non si era mostrato turbato o infastidito dalla folla. Anzi, era felice che gli si avvicinassero a rendergli omaggio e scambiare due parole. Yuuri ebbe la conferma che Victor fosse un buon Re anche da come il suo popolo lo amava.   
La visita della città finì, e i due tornarono a Palazzo. Yuuri continuava a ringraziare Victor, poi gli chiese perché lo avesse portato.  
"Non avevi mai visto la città, vero?", chiese il Re, mentre si dirigevano al suo studio personale, che Yuuri non aveva mai visto.   
"In effetti no. Ma neanche Phic-"  
"Devi sempre chiedere  _perché_ , vero?", sospirò il Re, passandosi una mano nei capelli argentati e aprendo la porta di legno chiaro. Si girò sulla soglia e Yuuri notò sul suo viso un cipiglio indecifrabile. Poi Victor sbuffò e prese Yuuri per i fianchi, tirandolo dentro lo studio e chiudendo la porta. Yuuri si sentì sbattere  _di nuovo_  contro la parete e pensò distrattamente che se Victor avesse continuato così, presto si sarebbe rotto qualcosa. Non che si stesse lamentando. Victor gli tracciò il contorno delle labbra con il pollice per poi baciarlo piano, gustandosi il suo sapore fresco e inebriante.   
"Non ne ho mai abbastanza di te", sussurrò sulle sue labbra e Yuuri si sentì tremendamente accaldato.   
Qualcuno dietro di loro si schiarì la voce, facendoli sobbalzare e separare.  
"Scusate l'interruzione, Vostra Maestà, ma ho urgente bisogno di parlarvi". Yuuri riconobbe la figura elegante e misteriosa del Consigliere del Re, Christophe, che aveva già visto più volte al fianco di Victor, ma che non aveva mai incontrato personalmente. Da vicino era ancora più affascinante, si ritrovò a pensare. Aveva un'aria più maliziosa di Victor e sembrava un diavolo travestito da gentiluomo. Yuuri aveva sentito da altri schiavi che il Re si fidava ciecamente di lui e viceversa. Aveva sentito anche altri complimenti su come fosse bravo a letto ma preferì non ricordarli.   
Il Re e il Consigliere erano cugini di qualche grado, e Christophe era stato al suo fianco da quando era salito al trono, sostenendolo quando non aveva nessuno.   
"Chris, non possiamo rimandare-"  
"È urgente", replicò l'uomo, guardandolo con le sopracciglia alzate come a dire " _seriamente?_ ". Yuuri si sentì improvvisamente in imbarazzo, spalmato contro un muro, e si ricompose velocemente, tenendo lo sguardo a terra, in segno di rispetto.  
"Va bene", sospirò Victor, prima di girarsi ancora verso Yuuri. Gli alzò il mento, guardandolo negli occhi e avventandosi avidamente sulle sue labbra. Yuuri tentò di liberarsi, lo stavano facendo  _davanti al_   _Consigliere_!, ma Victor continuò imperterrito, avvolgendo un braccio attorno alla sua vita e stringendoselo contro. Chris alzò gli occhi al cielo per quell'ostentata esagerazione, senza farsi vedere dal Re.  
Quando Victor si staccò, lanciò a Yuuri un'occhiata carica di promesse, prima di aprire la porta e farlo uscire. Poi la richiuse e si girò verso il cugino, invitandolo a parlare con una mano. Quindi si avvicinò a un mobile su cui era posata una caraffa di succo d'uva, e si versò un bicchiere. Non chiese a Chris se ne volesse, sapendo già che lo detestava.  
"Victor, non puoi prenderti una vacanza così di punto in bianco", esordì Chris, andando dritto al nocciolo. Era uno dei suoi pregi, per cui Victor lo adorava e non l'avrebbe mai sostituito. Gli diceva sempre le cose come stavano, talvolta richiamandolo all'ordine. Come in quel momento.  
"Lo so, infatti sto continuando a lavorare, anche se... un po' meno di prima", ammise, gettando un'occhiata alla porta da cui era uscito Yuuri. Chris sospirò teatralmente.  
"Così è vero quello che dicono a corte? Hai perso la testa per uno schiavo?", chiese, un po' sconvolto. Victor non aveva mai fatto scelte tanto superficiali, e il cugino non si capacitava di questo suo comportamento.   
Victor non rispose alla domanda, poiché non sapeva neanche lui la risposta. Cosa gli stava succendendo? Davvero Yuuri aveva quel potere su di lui?  _Probabilmente sì_. Ma non gli importava. Voleva continuare a sentirsi così felice, e avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per far sì che accadesse.  
"Victor-", sospirò Chris, avvicinandosi a lui con uno sguardo confuso sul suo volto, "Non ti vedo così felice da  _tanto_  tempo. È per lui?", chiese, ancora una volta facendo centro. Lo conosceva troppo bene.   
"Non so cosa mi sia preso, Chris, ma ogni volta che lo vedo, sto bene. Mi sento al posto giusto, capisci? È una sensazione fantastica", decise di dirgli, con gli occhi che brillavano. E Chris non poté fare a meno di credergli. Ma  _dannazione_ , era uno schiavo! Le cose non sarebbero state affatto facili.   
"Non potevi innamorarti di una delle diecimila principesse che ti abbiamo propinato nel corso di questi ultimi anni, eh? Troppo semplice per  _Sua Maestà Victor Nikiforov_!", ridacchiò Chris, mentre il Re gli rifilava un'occhiataccia.   
"Lo sai che i matrimoni tra due uomini sono legali nel mio regno, vero?", domandò, difendendo inconsapevolente -  _o consapevolmente -_  la sua posizione. Chris sorrise, mostrando una fila di denti bianchissimi.  
"Certo,  _Maestà_ , ma purtroppo non sono molto indicati per i Reali, sai per quella faccenda della successione...", Victor fece un gesto con la mano come per scacciare un moscerino, mentre Chris lo guardava con una smorfia divertita. Cosa avrà avuto di tanto sconvolgente o meraviglioso quel ragazzetto dai capelli color carbone, non ne aveva idea. "E soprattutto non credo siano legali quando c'è di mezzo uno schiavo", aggiunse il Consigliere, più serio, chiedendo implicitamente al Re quali fossero le sue intenzioni. Victor lo guardò, posandosi l'indice sulle labbra, pensieroso.   
"Hai in mente qualcosa", affermò sospirando Chris, senza nemmeno farla sembrare una domanda. Il Re annuì.  
"Sei con me?", chiese Victor, usando quella frase che gli diceva sempre quando era in un momento difficile, in cui aveva bisogno di un punto di riferimento. Chris gli posò una mano su una spalla, stringendo un po'.   
"Come sempre", rispose Chris, guardandolo negli occhi.   
"Volevi parlarmi di qualcos'altro?", chiese allora Victor, posando il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo e calandosi nella parte del monarca deciso e integerrimo. Chris inspirò bruscamente.   
"Quelle tribù di nomadi hanno attaccato ancora. Stavolta sono cittadine e paesi nelle vicinanze, a massimo quattro giorni da qui. Non possono rimanere impuniti, Victor. Dovremmo allearci con San Pietroburg e chiedere a-".  
"Lo sai benissimo che non ho intenzione di chiedere aiuto a loro, e mai l'avrò", ribatté Victor, alzando appena il tono di voce. Chris annuì subito, comprensivo, maledicendosi per aver toccato quel tasto dolente.   
"E noi e Altin abbiamo un esercito troppo piccolo per affrontarli", Victor recitò a memoria le stesse parole che da tre settimane a quella parte scambiava con il cugino. Non riuscivano a venire a capo del problema.   
"Allora prova a indire una leva!", esclamò Chris. Victor ci pensò su. La leva poteva essere un'idea. Ma non voleva togliere uomini più o meno giovani alle loro famiglie, senza la certezza di riportarli a casa sani e salvi.   
"Ci penserò ancora un po'. Se non mi verrà in mente niente, domani prepara il bando per la leva", ordinò Victor, congedandolo implicitamente. Chris annuì e uscì dallo studio, lasciando Victor ai suoi pensieri.

Yurio aveva ordinato a Yuuri di andare a sostituirlo per controllare cosa stessero preparando nelle cucine per la cena di quella sera, così, subito dopo il solito allenamento di danza pomeridiano, il moro si era diretto in quegli ambienti, in cui il profumo di erbe aromatiche e cibi esotici regnava sovrano.   
Yuuri si stupì di come, incontrando altri schiavi e persino dei nobili di basso rango sul suo cammino, questi mormorassero qualcosa all'orecchio dei loro accompagnatori, e lo guardassero insistentemente, alcuni chinando appena il capo in segno di rispetto. Fino a quel giorno, nessuno oltre a Victor si era interessato particolarmente a lui tanto da notarlo. Ora addirittura lo fissavano e lo trattavano come loro pari. Yuuri ne era turbato.   
Era quasi alle porte delle cucine quando un " _Buu_!" squillante lo fece saltare.  
"Phichit!", gridò, tutto contento. Nei giorni precedenti, l'amico era stato impegnato ad esaudire ogni richiesta dei vari nobili e Yuuri ne aveva risentito parecchio. Voleva parlare con il suo amico, magari chiedergli consiglio su questa situazione che stava vivendo. Gli era mancato.  
"Cosa ci fai qui?", chiese Phichit, e Yuuri lo guardò di sbieco.  
"Yurio mi ha detto di venire qui a controllare cosa cucinano, perché lui è impegnato con la sala da pranzo", spiegò Yuuri.  
"Lo ha detto anche a me!", esclamò ridendo. Yuuri rispose alla risata. Ringraziò mentalmente Yurio, che evidentemente gli aveva fatto un favore. Anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura.  
Entrarono nelle cucine e si misero in disparte, lasciando lavorare i cuochi e godendosi la preparazione di quei piatti succulenti.  
"Allora, come va? Ho sentito che sei andato a visitare la città. Con il Re", aggiunse l'amico, guardandolo con gli occhi a fessura come a dire " _grazie che mi dici sempre tutto_ ". Yuuri si fece piccolo.  
"Volevo raccontartelo, e volevo dirti tutto ma-"  
"Frena un secondo!  _Tutto_? Tutto cosa? Pretendo un racconto dettagliatissimo", disse Phichit, tenendo un indice alzato. Yuuri roteò gli occhi ma sorrise. La verità era che non vedeva l'ora di parlare con qualcuno di Victor e di ciò che era successo in quei giorni, e se quel qualcuno era il suo migliore amico, tanto meglio. Si lanciò in un racconto non esattamente  _dettagliatissimo_  ("Perché stai saltando la scena a luci rosse?", si era lamentato Phichit facendo il labbruccio), non tralasciando però le parti importanti, le confessioni di Victor e il regalo. E infine gli raccontò del giro in città, di come lo aveva fatto salire sulla lettiga, di come credeva che gli avesse mentito quando gli aveva offerto il fiore bianco. Alla fine del racconto si mise le mani nei capelli.  
"Wow", disse Phichit, guardandolo con gli occhi a cuoricino. Yuuri lo guardò male. "Voglio dire,  _wow_! Insomma Yuuri! Forse non te ne sei reso conto perché sei troppo concentrato sugli addominali di Victor, ma lui è pazzo di te. Non ci sono altre spiegazioni. Sta mandando al diavolo l'etichetta per impressionarti e ti tratta quasi come un suo pari! Avevano ragione a corte-", aggiunse, pensieroso.  
"Perché? Cosa dicono a corte?", chiese Yuuri, improvvisamente all'erta. Phichit sospirò.   
"Non ne sai nulla, eh? A corte non si parla d'altro che di te. E nell'harem pure. Tra gli schiavi sei quasi una leggenda, perché dicono che sei riuscito a sciogliere il cuore di ghiaccio del Re. Per ingraziarsi il Re bisogna passare attraverso te", spiegò Phichit, mentre Yuuri si ricordò di quelli che poco prima gli avevano reso omaggio chinando il capo. "E a corte i nobili... beh, diciamo che per la maggior parte non ti sopportano molto, forse ti vedono come una minaccia", aggiunse Phichit. Yuuri sospirò. Come era possibile? Davvero aveva conquistato il cuore di Victor? E lui, cosa provava verso il Re? Non lo sapeva. O forse sì, ma non riusciva a dare un nome a quel sentimento acerbo. Non era pronto.   
"Ci mancava solo l'invidia dell'intero Palazzo!", esclamò Yuuri, sbattendosi una mano sulla fronte.  
"Ti chiamano già il Preferito del Re", disse Phichit, con gli occhi che brillavano. Era felice per l'amico. Se, all'inizio, sentendo quelle voci, non gli era piaciuta per niente l'idea che Yuuri fosse stato  _irretito_ dal Re, ora, dopo aver sentito il racconto di Yuuri, aveva una visione più chiara e poteva riconoscere che Victor fosse davvero interessato in qualche modo a Yuuri.   
"Ora non iniziare a trincerarti dietro i tuoi complessi, Yuuri! Fammi il piacere di goderti questa cosa con lui, mi pare di capire che siete entrambi sulla buona strada, dunque stai tranquillo e non pensare negativamente", disse Phichit, dando una pacca sulla spalla all'amico.   
"Grazie Phi", replicò Yuuri, abbracciandolo.   
"E ora vediamo un po' le leccornie di stasera!", esclamò, tirando Yuuri per un braccio e andando a ficcanasare nelle pentole dei cuochi, guadagnandosi una buona dose di insulti.


	9. Sotto la pelle (seconda parte)

_L'amante con l'amato non conosce_  
 _In cuor suo né tregua né riposo_  
 _E la passione che vive_  
 _Del suo corpo fa cento pezzi_.

 

Dopo la ricca cena e dopo il suo numero di ballo, Yuuri si stava dirigendo verso la sua stanza, quando Kenjiro lo raggiunse di corsa.   
"I-Il Re vuole che tu lo raggiunga alle terme private", disse col fiatone, cercando di non osservare troppo ostentatamente l'addome nudo del ballerino.   
"Grazie, Kenjiro", replicò Yuuri, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Le terme private? "Sei sicuro?", chiese.  
Kenjiro annuì vigorosamente. "S-sei b-bellissimo, Yuuri", aggiunse, prima di arrossire furiosamente, tapparsi la bocca, e scappare via, insultandosi da solo per la sua sfrontatezza.   
Yuuri rimase immobile, sorridendo tra sé per il comportamento dello schiavo.   
Poi riflettè. Il suo annuncio lo aveva turbato. Quando aveva fatto il giro del Palazzo, appena arrivato lì, ormai molti giorni prima, gli avevano spiegato che le terme private, insieme con alcune stanze degli appartamenti reali, erano inaccessibili a tutti, tranne che al Re in persona e alla sua eventuale moglie. Yuuri raggelò. O Kenjiro stava scherzando, o Victor si stava davvero esponendo troppo. Raggiunse a grandi passi la sua stanza. Si cambiò, togliendo l'abito da danza del ventre e indossando una tunica. Poi si decise a dirigersi alle terme del Re. Ringraziò la sua memoria per ricordarsi la strada in quel labirinto che era il Palazzo.   
Quando bussò alla porta e una voce rispose "Avanti!", Yuuri sentì le gambe molli. Entrò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, prima di voltarsi e rimanere a bocca aperta per l'ennesima volta. Le terme del Re erano  _favolose_. Attraverso le nuvole di vapore che si alzavano dall'acqua, Yuuri poté vedere un ampio ambiente, un'unica stanza, al quale si accedeva passando tra due colonne. Avanzò, notando che sulle pareti vi erano mosaici che raffiguravano eroi e saghe leggendarie. La scia di tasselli colorati continuava sul pavimento e sul fondo di due vasche di medie dimensioni. Ragionevolmente, una dall'acqua fredda e una calda. Sul soffitto era dipinto un cielo stellato.   
"Yuuri. Ti ho già detto che devi smetterla di tenere la bocca aperta", gli sussurrò Victor all'orecchio, e per poco non fece un salto. Sentì un braccio bagnato del Re avvolgerlo da dietro e premere il suo petto bagnato contro la schiena di Yuuri. Al moro si bloccò il respiro, sentendo Victor dietro di sé. "Perché quelle stelle sembrano così vere?", chiese, senza pensare.  
"Forse perché lo sono?", ridacchiò Victor al suo orecchio, prima di spingerlo delicatamente, con una mano sulla sua schiena, verso una vasca. Yuuri continuò a guardare in su: Victor aveva ragione. Lì sopra c'era il cielo  _vero_. Quella stanza non aveva il soffitto.   
"Perché ti sei cambiato?", si lamentò Victor, prima di iniziare lentamente a sfilare i due bracciali che portava addosso e cominciando a lasciargli baci sulla nuca e lungo il bordo della tunica. Yuuri rabbrividì. Il solo stare in presenza di Victor lo inebriava, lo infiammava e lo eccitava. Lo rendeva incapace di intendere e di volere, lo rendeva  _schiavo_. Ma non in senso negativo. Yuuri si sentiva al sicuro con lui. Aveva imparato a lasciarsi andare. E Victor non aveva tradito la sua fiducia. Il Re si era comportato fin troppo bene con lui, trattandolo quasi come un suo pari. Si era preoccupato per lui. Gli aveva fatto dei regali. Si era confidato con lui. Era tutto  _perfetto._  
Yuuri si sentì in dovere di chiedere come mai, e stavolta non gli sarebbe bastata una risposta evasiva come quella precedente.   
"Victor, aspetta".   
Il Re si fermò subito, anche se con un lamento, e Yuuri si girò verso di lui, circondandogli il collo con le braccia, rassicurando così il suo sguardo preoccupato.   
"Perché me?", chiese, di nuovo. "Perché mi hai dato una camera più grande e tutta mia? Perché mi hai regalato quella pianta? Perché mi hai lasciato raccontare la mia storia? Perché mi hai promesso che sarei stato al sicuro? Perché mi hai portato con te in giro per la città? E perché mi hai invitato nelle tue terme reali?", chiese, senza smettere di accarezzare la nuca di Victor, mentre il Re lo guardava con aria indecifrabile. Quando metteva su quella maschera Yuuri lo odiava, perché non capiva cosa nascondesse.   
Victor sospirò e posò un indice sulla bocca di Yuuri, per frenare quelle domande. Senza dire una parola, si tolse l'asciugamano che aveva avvolto in vita e svestì anche Yuuri. Lo prese per mano e lo condusse all'interno della vasca calda, posizionandolo tra le sue gambe aperte, con la schiena contro il suo petto. Prese una boccetta di oli da bagno dal bordo della vasca, versandone sulle sue mani, e cominciò a massaggiargli le braccia. Solo allora parlò.  
"Ti racconto una storia, Yuuri. Da un lato è simile alla tua. C'è tanta morte e distruzione e il protagonista ne esce cambiato per sempre. Non con una ferita ma con una vera e propria cicatrice che non scompare più", disse, prima di prendere un respiro profondo. Yuuri tese le orecchie e si rilassò contro il suo petto, dimentico dei loro corpi nudi.  
"C'era una volta un Principe, che voleva bene ai suoi genitori. Il Re e la Regina erano dei tipi austeri, ligi alle regole, ma adoravano il figlio, che era abituato a fare ciò che gli pareva, per disperazione dei suoi tutori e della servitù del Palazzo. Ne faceva di cotte e di crude, spesso aiutato dal cugino, che era come un fratello per lui. Un paio di volte si spinsero fuori dale mura del Palazzo e fuori dalla città, vagabondando sotto mentite spoglie fino a città sconosciute. Quando tornavano, ricevevano sempre delle belle strigliate. Il cugino, però, era più furbo e più razionale, e la maggior parte delle volte la scampava. Mentre il Principe puntava tutto sul suo bel faccino e i suoi lunghi capelli grigi", continuò. Yuuri si sciolse, mentre pensava a un piccolo Victor dai capelli lunghi.   
"Il Principe crebbe e presto i genitori cominciarono a far visita ad altre città per cercare di trovare una principessa che facesse al caso suo, per poter sposarsi e, in futuro, prendere le redini del regno e avere un erede. Ma al Principe non piacevano le donne che incontrava, ed era troppo superficiale per poter pensare a sposarsi, figurarsi metter su famiglia o prendere in mano il regno", prese un respiro profondo prima di continuare. "Tuttavia presto le sue certezze crollarono e tutto ciò che aveva tenuto fuori dalla sua bolla dorata lo travolse come un fiume in piena. Il Re e la Regina erano morti.", sussurrò. "Era successo in uno scontro con un'altra città, una scaramuccia per un confine", Victor fermò i movimenti della mano, e Yuuri posò le mani sopra ai suoi polsi, stringendoli gentilmente. Victor appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Yuuri, abbracciandolo da dietro, stringendolo contro di sé. Stettero così per qualche momento, Yuuri non avrebbe saputo dire se fossero passati secondi o minuti interi. Poi Victor si allontanò un po' e riprese a spalmargli il balsamo sul corpo.   
"Dovette crescere. Il Principe non era più tale. Era un Re. Dovette andare incontro al suo destino, indossando la corona, vestendo tutte le sue responsabilità, i suoi sacrifici, il suo  _peso_. Non fu più lo stesso. Cambiò e, se da un lato divenne più razionale, dall'altro divenne più freddo. Se da un lato divenne più deciso e coraggioso, dall'altro divenne più calcolatore. Era ancora debole, però, e non era pronto a sedici anni a sostenere quel fardello da solo. Così, chiese al cugino di rimanere al suo fianco, di non lasciarlo solo. Di vestire i panni di un saggio Consigliere. Quel Re dimenticò la sua vecchia vita. Ma dimenticò soprattutto cosa volesse dire amare", concluse Victor. Cadde il silenzio e Yuuri si girò con tutto il corpo verso di lui, con le lacrime agli occhi. Victor si stupì e accarezzò il suo viso con i pollici, asciugandole.   
"Ma un giorno, un ragazzo dai capelli scuri e gli occhi più dolci del succo d'uva giunse a Palazzo. E poco importava se questi non era un nobile o un Re. Fu l'unico che riuscì a sciogliere il ghiaccio che il Re aveva negli occhi". Yuuri sorrise, travolto dall'emozione, e si avvicinò per baciarlo.   
Victor rispose subito al contatto, anche se dal suo sussulto Yuuri comprese che non se lo aspettava.   
Yuuri interruppe il bacio, sussurrandogli contro le labbra: "Grazie per esserti fidato di me".  
Victor sorrise e lo accarezzò lungo il petto.   
"Mi sono fidato di te dal primo giorno. Ho solo aspettato a parlarti", rivelò. Yuuri non aspettò oltre. Il discorso di Victor gli aveva sbloccato qualcosa nel petto e decise di lasciarsi andare. Si mise a cavalcioni di Victor, circondandogli il collo con le braccia. Victor gemette, sentendo le sue labbra calde collidere con le proprie mentre Yuuri cominciò a strusciare il suo sedere contro il suo membro spento, risvegliandolo sotto le sue spinte. Quasi senza rendersene conto, Victor gli andò incontro. A causa dei loro movimenti frenetici, l'acqua cominciò a straripare dalla vasca e Victor si costrinse a fermarsi.   
"Yuuri. Non voglio che veniamo così", sussurrò sulle sue labbra rosse per i baci. Victor tracciò il contorno della schiena bagnata di Yuuri e scese fino all'entrata dell'amante. Yuuri ansimò quando un dito di Victor si introdusse all'interno fino all'ultima nocca, facilitato dalla presenza dell'acqua come lubrificante. Victor gemette di soddisfazione e aggiunse un altro dito, prima di cominciare a sforbiciare strappando suoni meravigliosi a Yuuri, che assecondava le sue spinte accogliendo le sue dita dentro di sé, bramando il piacere che gli arrecavano. Il viso del moro sarebbe bastato per farlo venire. Aveva la testa all'indietro, il labbro inferiore tra i denti e gli occhi semichiusi per quel turbinio di sensazioni. Un colorito rosa era diffuso sui suoi zigomi rendendolo solo più desiderabile. Victor si avventò sul suo collo con un moto di possessività, mordendolo piano e succhiando la pelle in modo da formare un segno che avrebbe reso chiaro a tutti a chi appartenesse.   
"V-Victor, non so se durerò ancora molto".  
"Non dovevi avere una resistenza fantastica?", ironizzò Victor, ridacchiando. Il moro gli lanciò uno sguardo di sfida e il Re fu più che felice di metterlo alla prova. Yuuri gemette quando con un movimento del polso Victor si spinse più in profondità e aggiunse un altro dito, andando a toccare la sua prostata e facendogli vedere le stelle.   
"Lasciati andare, Yuuri", gli concesse Victor, mentre con la mano libera dava una stoccata all'erezione tesa dell'amante, portandolo oltre il limite. Yuuri gridò e venne con calde strisce bianche sul petto bagnato del suo Re.   
Victor però non era soddisfatto. Yuuri intese subito che non avessero ancora finito quando l'altro riprese ad allargarlo, tornando ad accarezzargli il membro ancora semi eretto. Victor gli rivolse un sorriso malizioso.   
"Scusa Yuuri, è che stasera ho voglia di stare nel mio posto preferito", disse, affondando la faccia nell'incavo del suo collo e mordicchiandogli il lobo dell'orecchio. Il membro di Yuuri si tese di nuovo, sopraffatto dalla doppia stimolazione. Il moro alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre il movimento del suo corpo faceva fuoriuscire altra acqua dalla vasca.  _Il tuo posto preferito, Victor? Sei serio?_  
Victor prese a sussurrargli cose oscene all'orecchio, che lo eccitavano solo di più e lo facevano sentire come argilla desiderosa di essere plasmata dalle sue mani.   
"S-sono già pronto", provò a dire Yuuri, non volendo che il membro dell'altro dentro di sé. Non gli importava più di niente, voleva solo essere unito a Victor. Unito a lui senza più confini, senza muri invalicabili. Senza  _se_  e senza  _ma_ , semplicemente loro due. Due persone unite nel loro sentimento, nel loro universo. Inseparabili in quel modo che trascendeva ogni parola. Che andava oltre i pregiudizi e le classi sociali. Solo  _Yuuri e Victor_.   
Victor si diede due stoccate veloci al membro ormai duro come marmo, prima di allinearsi all'entrata di Yuuri. Lo guardò negli occhi prima che Yuuri prendesse l'iniziativa e si calasse in un sol colpo sulla sua asta. Victor vide bianco. Una sensazione paradisiaca lo travolse e si accorse che quello era  _definitivamente_  il posto giusto per lui. Con Yuuri.  _Dentro di lui. Per sempre._  
Yuuri instaurò un ritmo sostenuto, per quanto riuscisse a muoversi in quella posizione non troppo comoda, anche se l'acqua aiutava. Victor pensò che avesse parecchi muscoli a causa dei suoi allenamenti. Sorrise al pensiero.   
"Sei così bello. Soprattutto quando sorridi", disse Yuuri, dal nulla. Victor lo guardò, sorpreso.  
"Da quando ci sei tu, sorridere è all'ordine del giorno", replicò sinceramente, andando incontro a Yuuri con i fianchi e facendolo gridare per aver toccato il suo punto. L'acqua calda non faceva che amplificare le loro sensazioni, mandandoli fuori di testa.   
"P-Perché?", chiese Yuuri.   
"Perché mi dai più motivi per essere felice", rispose tranquillamente e Yuuri non riuscì a trattenersi. Venne di nuovo, gridando il nome di colui che gli aveva ridato la speranza, di colui che gli era entrato sotto la pelle, di colui per cui valeva la pena provare a lottare.   
Victor sentì il suo membro rilasciare il suo seme dentro Yuuri e baciò l'amante sulle labbra piene e rosse. Poi scivolò piano fuori da lui.   
Yuuri si accoccolò al petto di Victor, appoggiato al bordo della vasca, lasciandosi accarezzare languidamente in una sessione di coccole post orgasmo, mentre entrambi ammiravano il cielo stellato sopra le loro teste.   
"Comunque è stato fantastico farlo nell'acqua", commentò Yuuri, non appena ritrovò la voce.  
"Fosse per me potremmo farlo ovunque", replicò prontamente Victor. Yuuri gli diede un pugno leggero sulla spalla quando sentì un polpastrello accarezzare la sua apertura, provata da quella serata di scintille.   
"Pervertito".  
"Ma se questo pervertito lo adori!", ridacchiò, baciandogli poi le guance rosse come pomodori.

Yuuri tornò in camera sua dopo aver fatto un piccolo bagno con Victor nell'altra vasca. Era un'ora indecente. Ebbe appena la forza di aprire la porta, quando il sorriso ebete, che non lo aveva lasciato per un secondo da quando era uscito dalle terme, svanì completamente. Phichit stava seduto sul suo letto, con la testa china. Singhiozzava. Yuuri si fiondò da lui, prendendogli la testa fra le mani e asciugandogli le lacrime. Sembrava devastato.   
"Cosa è successo? Ti hanno fatto del male? Chi è stato? Li uccido", urlò, in preda al panico.   
"Yuuri", Phichit lo guardava come se avesse visto un fantasma.   
"Sono stati loro. È stato Victor a distruggere il nostro villaggio".


	10. Distanza

_Sulla sua vita, è caro al mio cuore,_  
 _I miei occhi lo apprezzano sopra ogni altra cosa;_  
 _Sulla sua vita, posso giurare che la sua vita_  
 _Non è che segreti condivisi con ciascuno_.

 

  
Victor si passò una mano nei capelli argentei. Quella mattina era iniziata decisamente male, poiché Christophe gli aveva recato parecchie lamentele da parte dei sudditi che non avevano apprezzato la notizia della leva obbligatoria. Non capitava dai tempi in cui suo padre era ancora sul trono e non era ben vista. Ma Victor non aveva alternative. Al rumore di nocche che battevano sulla porta del suo studio rispose "Avanti". Alzando gli occhi vide il suo Consigliere.   
"Siediti Chris. Che c'è, adesso?", chiese, mentre controllava una pergamena sul tavolo e se la rigirava tra le mani.   
"Altin è con te. E la leva è la scelta giusta", gli disse semplicemente il cugino, infondendogli sicurezza con il suo sguardo deciso. Victor annuì, mostrandosi calmo, anche se dentro di sé imperversava una tempesta. Come avrebbe fatto a tenere quella gente al sicuro? Gli scontri sarebbero presto diventati battaglie e non poteva permettere di perdere vite gratuitamente. Come avrebbe potuto salvarli tutti? E impedire che attaccassero la sua città? E se avessero preso Yuuri? Quel pensiero lo sconcertò più di quanto diede a vedere.   
"Stai pensando ancora allo schiavo, vero?", disse Chris, leggendo la sua espressione come un rotolo di pergamena scritto a chiare lettere. Era l'unico a saper oltrepassare la sua maschera. Victor sospirò.  
"Certo. Ho paura per lui", rispose, prima di abbassare lo sguardo. Chris lo osservò per un momento.   
"Cosa non mi hai detto, Victor?", domandò, serio. Victor sbuffò fuori aria e alzò lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi verdi del cugino. Aveva immaginato che sarebbe arrivato quel momento.  
"Credo-", la voce di Victor si spense, come se non fosse pronto a rivelare un segreto che sapeva solo lui. Chris lo guardò con le sopracciglia aggrottate, aspettando che proseguisse.  
"Credo che sia  _lui_ , Chris".   
Il Consigliere gli rivolse un'occhiata interrogativa e Victor si torturò l'anello con lo zaffiro che portava al medio sinistro. Non si era mostrato così nervoso da quando era asceso al trono.   
Finalmente Chris spalancò gli occhi ed emise un lungo fischio, al quale Victor rispose con un'occhiataccia. L'uomo dagli occhi verdi non riusciva a crederci. Non  _dopo tutto quel tempo._  
"Porca miseria", riuscì solo a dire, prima sbuffare una risatina.   
"Non osare parlargliene", lo ammonì Victor, e Chris si mise una mano sul cuore, un po' fintamente rammaricato perché suo cugino credeva che non sapesse tenere un segreto, un po' promettendo che non avrebbe rivelato nulla.   
"Dunque lo proteggerai a qualsiasi costo", constatò. "Immagino tu abbia già scandagliato ogni possibile ipotesi per conto tuo. E immagino che abbia già capito quale sia la strada più sicura", aggiunse Chris, guardandolo con occhi improvvisamente tristi.   
"L'ho fatto", affermò Victor, sentendo una voragine aprirsi dentro di sé al pensiero di cosa aveva appena ammesso. Sarebbe stato terribile, ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per sapere Yuuri al sicuro, anche allontanarlo.   
"Allora non tormentarti. È la scelta più saggia, Victor".

Yuuri non aveva chiuso occhio quella notte. Tutto ciò a cui aveva potuto pensare era:  _perché?_  e  _come?._  Phichit era talmente distrutto dal pianto che si era addormentato tra le sue braccia, su quel grande letto che ora Yuuri non riconosceva. Stava cominciando a detestare tutto di quel Palazzo a causa delle parole distrutte dell'amico. A partire da quella pianta che stava sul davanzale della sua finestra, i cui fiorellini rossi erano illuminati dalla pallida luce della luna. Ironia della sorte, era sbocciata proprio quella notte.  
Yuuri aveva deciso di lasciare dormire Phichit, per poi al mattino farsi spiegare ogni cosa.   
Così, aveva avuto modo di pensare, abbandonandosi a quell'agonia di orrore, rabbia e angoscia che lo coglieva nelle situazioni difficili. Si era posto mille domande, alle quali nessuno avrebbe dato una risposta. Yuuri non poteva credere che Victor avesse acconsentito o addirittura organizzato la strage del suo villaggio. Era  _impossibile_. Eppure Phichit sembrava sicuro e lo stato in cui verteva, quando lo aveva trovato sul suo letto la sera prima, non aveva lasciato adito a dubbi.   
Finalmente Phichit si svegliò. Yuuri gli porse un bicchiere d'acqua e cercò di non ostentare troppo la sua ansia e il desiderio di sapere cosa aveva scoperto l'amico. Alla fine, si trattava delle loro famiglie.  
"Siediti, Yuuri", gli disse a bassa voce. Gli si mise accanto, sul letto, e Phichit prese un respiro profondo prima di iniziare a raccontare.  
"Ieri stavo finendo di mettere a posto i tavoli dopo la cena, quando una delle guardie del Re mi si è avvicinata e mi ha detto che mi doveva parlare urgentemente", cominciò, torturandosi le mani. Yuuri gliele prese tra le sue, fermandolo, e Phichit si calmò.   
"Chi era?", chiese Yuuri, smorzando il silenzio.  
"Jean Jacques", rispose Phichit. A Yuuri quel nome non suonava nuovo, ma non riusciva a ricordarsi di dove lo avesse già sentito, troppo scosso dall'accaduto. Gli fece cenno di continuare.  
"Io finii ciò che stavo facendo e lo seguii, immaginando che volesse chiedermi qualche favore sessuale - non sarebbe stata la prima volta da parte sua", proseguì Phichit, sospirando ma non sembrando esattamente  _dispiaciuto_.   
Yuuri sentì un brivido spiacevole salirgli per la colonna vertebrale.   
Da quando Phichit, il suo amico più caro, non si confidava più con lui? Come mai non sapeva con chi fosse stato? "Ma non era niente del genere. Mi ha detto che aveva scoperto qualcosa sull'attacco al nostro villaggio. Per un secondo ho pensato che, forse, conosceva qualcuno che era riuscito a scampare al massacro ma mi sono dovuto ricredere un'altra volta", inspirò bruscamente. "Mi ha detto che gli dispiaceva, perché era stato Victor a ordinare quell'attacco", continuò Phichit, mentre un paio di grosse lacrime scesero lungo le sue guance. "E che era successo quando lui ancora non era stato arruolato a Palazzo. Io gli ho risposto che mi sembrava impossibile che fosse stato il Re, poiché in tutto questo tempo ha dato prova di essere un sovrano giusto. Ma poi JJ mi ha mostrato lo stemma del Re, su un'uniforme di una guardia dell'esercito reale", strinse la mano del moro, spalancando gli occhi, "Yuuri, c'era il simbolo che mi ricordavo. Il sole con le lame ricurve, quello che avevo visto addosso a uno di quegli assassini!", singhiozzò Phichit.   
Yuuri era immobile. Non riusciva a muovere un muscolo. E non voleva credere a quelle parole. Non riusciva nemmeno a comprenderle pienamente. Il suo cervello non sembrava in grado di trovare una soluzione a tutto ciò. Yuuri non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare di accostare il nome di Victor alla parola  _assassino_. Eppure la realtà era un'altra e, ancora una volta, Yuuri si ritrovò solo. Era stato tradito da colui in cui aveva riposto ogni sua aspirazione a una nuova vita, ogni suo desiderio di rinascita. Non si meritava questo destino. Si maledì per aver anche solo pensato di poter sognare un futuro migliore, di aver creduto di essere a un passo dall'averlo. Strinse a sé Phichit, prima di promettere a se stesso che avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per farla pagare a Victor. A qualunque costo. Perché Victor lo aveva privato non solo della sua famiglia e del suo villaggio. Gli aveva tolto la speranza.

Yuuri attese il tardo pomeriggio prima di agire. Decise di fronteggiare il Re, incapace di contenere il suo cuore spezzato. Si diresse nella sua stanza e la guardia lo lasciò passare senza fiatare. Ormai doveva conoscerlo bene. Aspettò che il Re rientrasse perché sapeva che doveva cambiarsi per la cena.   
"Yuuri! Cosa ci fai qui?", sorrise Victor, entrando nella sua camera da letto e trovando Yuuri seduto su un cuscino a terra. Non sembrava avere una bella cera.  
"Stai bene?", chiese subito, preoccupato, avvicinandosi velocemente al moro. Yuuri saltò in piedi e volò addosso a Victor, afferrandolo per le spalle e sbattendolo contro il muro con una forza che il sovrano non avrebbe mai immaginato che avesse.   
" _Sto bene?_  Mi chiedi se  _sto bene_? Victor, sentiamo, quando pensavi di dirmi che hai ucciso tu la mia famiglia? O accennare al fatto che hai sterminato il mio intero villaggio?", gridò Yuuri, senza mezzi termini _. Al diavolo_ , era sconvolto e ferito e totalmente  _devastato_  dal tradimento di Victor. Lo guardò negli occhi cercando quella scintilla calda di cui si era invaghito, che lo aveva fatto sentire al sicuro e che lo aveva attratto, per trovare solo un volto sconosciuto, un viso che non era quello che credeva che fosse. Una maschera di ciò che aveva rappresentato la felicità per Yuuri.   
"Di cosa stai parlando, Yuuri?", chiese Victor, con voce bassa ma decisa. Non tentò di avvicinarsi a lui, anzi, mantenne le distanze e lo squadrò da capo a piedi come se non lo riconoscesse più. E invece era Yuuri che non capiva più chi avesse davanti.   
Come poteva Victor essere al contempo colui che aveva fatto strage del suo popolo e colui che lo aveva tenuto stretto dopo una notte d'amore? Come era possibile? Scacciò quei pensieri ma le lacrime avevano preso a sgorgare, inesorabili, dai suoi occhi. Victor era basito.  
"Di cosa sto parlando?  _Davvero_ , Victor? E dire che mi sono fidato subito di te, ti ho raccontato ogni cosa! Come hai potuto stare fermo e impassibile ad ascoltare mentre ti confessavo il mio passato e non dare a vedere il minimo segno di pietà, di  _rimorso_? Sei proprio senza cuore, allora!", urlò di nuovo Yuuri, cercando invano di frenare le lacrime e mantenere ferma la voce. Victor sembrava sinceramente ferito da quelle accuse ma Yuuri non voleva più difenderlo, o credere di conoscere l'uomo che aveva davanti. Aveva vissuto in una bugia, chi gli avrebbe confermato che fosse  _davvero_  dispiaciuto? Si stava convincendo sempre di più che Victor fosse un traditore.   
"Non ho ucciso la tua famiglia e non ho ordinato nessun massacro, Yuuri", provò a dire ancora Victor, con uno sguardo indecifrabile negli occhi chiari.   
"E, dimmi", continuò Yuuri, senza dare ascolto al Re, "Lo sapevi quando hai preso me e Phichit come schiavi? Sei sadico per caso? Non contento di aver raso al suolo il nostro villaggio, hai deciso di scoparti gli ultimi due sopravvissuti?", gridò Yuuri, sentendo qualcosa nel suo petto bruciare. Victor fremette.  
"Yuuri basta. Stai esagerando. Non so cosa ti faccia credere che sia stato io a distruggere il tuo villaggio, ma non è andata così-"  
"Sei incredibilmente bravo a fingere! Non me n'ero accorto prima. Immagino che anche la storia di quanto fossi perso per me, che fossi importante, e che mi volessi proteggere, e i muri della società che non esistono sia una stronzata! Uno schiavo resta uno schiavo. Ma io mi sono fidato di te, mentre tu mi hai usato come se fossi stato un gioco, l'ennesima tua vittoria!", gridò, in preda all'ira.   
Victor rimase ancora una volta di stucco. Come poteva pensare quelle cose di lui?   
"E per la cronaca, non me la sono inventata questa storia! Va' pure a sentire cosa hanno da dire le tue guardie in proposito!", aggiunse, prima di spalancare gli occhi. "Sempre che non ti venga voglia di sterminarle come hai fatto con la mia gente, i miei genitori e mia sorella!", singhiozzò. "Ti sei approfittato della mia debolezza. Mi fai schifo", sussurrò.   
Victor sbatté una mano sulla porta di legno scuro. "YUURI, BASTA!", urlò e Yuuri finalmente si zittì. "Non posso credere che davvero pensi questo di me dopo tutto ciò che abbiamo passato insieme. Ma non posso lasciar correre questo tuo comportamento. Hai oltrepassato il limite", sospirò profondamente mentre si sedeva sul letto, sconfitto da quelle parole di rabbia insensata. Non aveva nemmeno il coraggio di guardare Yuuri negli occhi. Aveva paura di non rivedervi più la stessa persona che aveva stretto a sé, che lo aveva reso felice, che aveva sciolto il suo cuore di marmo. La persona di cui si era inevitabilmente innamorato.   
"Sai qual è la pena per un suddito che insulta il Re?", chiese, distrutto. Yuuri annuì. "L'esilio", continuò Victor. "E sai qual è la pena per uno schiavo che insulta il Re?", chiese ancora il sovrano dai capelli argentei, con voce spezzata ma ferrea come la presa della sua mano. Yuuri scosse la testa. Non poteva essere quello a cui stava alludendo.   
"La morte", decretò Victor, confermando i suoi presentimenti. Yuuri sentì improvvisamente le gambe cedere ma combatté per tenersi in piedi. Non si sarebbe mostrato debole all'uomo che gli aveva tolto tutto. Voleva ucciderlo?  _Perfetto_. Tanto non aveva più nulla per cui vivere, in quel mondo che lo aveva deriso e si era preso gioco di lui. Yuuri lo guardò con aria di sfida, gli occhi ancora rossi per le lacrime.   
"Hai intenzione di uccidermi, Victor?", chiese Yuuri. Il Re si girò a guardarlo e Yuuri quasi si spaventò quando vide sul suo viso la stessa maschera inespugnabile che aveva indosso i primi tempi.   
"Ho intenzione di rispettare la legge, come ho sempre fatto", ribatté, atono. Yuuri sentì gelare il sangue ma resse lo sguardo vuoto del Re. Mai come in quel momento si era sentito lontano da Victor. Sembravano due mondi lontani anni luce, astri di due galassie diverse. Come aveva potuto anche solo immaginare che sarebbe finita bene? Come aveva potuto credere che lui e Victor fossero simili?   
"Se vuoi uccidermi, fallo e basta. Non mi interessa. Ma ricordati che non sei degno della corona che porti", disse Yuuri, conoscendo perfettamente le conseguenze delle sue parole e facilitando in quel modo la decisione del sovrano. Victor lo guardò, per nulla impressionato, mantenendo la sua faccia di pietra. Stettero in silenzio a fissarsi per minuti o forse ore, Yuuri non ne aveva idea. Fermi, immobili, a guardare cadere ogni brandello dei loro cuori spezzati, incapaci di impedirlo, di tenerli insieme.   
"Domani verranno a chiamarti all'alba, Yuuri. Prepara il tuo ultimo desiderio", disse Victor, rompendo il silenzio, prima di indicargli l'uscita.   
Yuuri rimase immobile per un secondo. "Come ordinate, Vostra Maestà", e si stupì della sua voce ferma.  
Quando Yuuri sentì sbattere la porta dietro di sé, percepì il filo invisibile che lo teneva ancorato a Victor spezzarsi.


	11. Fraintendimenti e sentimenti

_Rosse sono divenute le mie lacrime,_   
_E il mio vino è giunto a maturazione;_   
_I miei occhi si dissetano con una bevanda_   
_Che assomiglia a quella della coppa._

 

  
Phichit piangeva. Sembrava che non fosse in grado di fare altro da un'ora a quella parte. Yuuri in compenso aveva smesso di cercare di allontanarlo dalla sua stanza, dopo una decina di tentativi andati in fumo. Erano le dieci e la notte era appena iniziata, la strada verso l'alba, appena imboccata. Yuuri sospirò e si sedette sui cuscini, guardando fuori dalla finestra. Le stelle che puntellavano il cielo scuro gli ricordarono la notte che aveva passato alle terme con Victor. Scosse la testa ma l'immagine non svanì. Sentì una lacrima scivolare silenziosa sulla sua guancia destra.

 _"Secondo gli antichi, il viso di un uomo può essere diviso in due parti. La parte destra è quella 'femminile', ha i tratti morbidi, è dolce e delicata. La parte sinistra è invece quella maschile, caratterizzata da linee più marcate e decise. È per questo che, quando piangiamo, versiamo sempre la prima lacrima dall'occhio destro", aveva raccontato Victor._  
 _"Non ci credo", aveva replicato Yuuri, perdendosi nelle iridi chiare di Victor. Il Re aveva sorriso e Yuuri aveva notato come quel semplice movimento si era spinto fino a coinvolgere i suoi occhi._    
 _"Dovresti, perché è la verità"._

Yuuri accennò un sorriso. Victor aveva ragione, la sua lacrima era scesa dall'occhio destro.   
Si girò e vide che Phichit si era finalmente addormentato sul suo letto.   
Yuuri non avrebbe chiuso occhio, quella notte. Sarebbe stata l'ultima, e non aveva intenzione di sprecarla così. Preferì lasciarsi andare alle sue ansie e alle sue angosce, fedeli compagne della sua vita.  
Iniziò a riflettere sul suo comportamento e più ci pensava più si accorgeva che, forse, aveva esagerato. Era saltato subito alle conclusioni, senza nemmeno dare il beneficio del dubbio a Victor. Alla fine, era la sua parola contro quella di un soldato.  _E di Phichit_ , aggiunse una vocina nella sua testa. Yuuri si prese la testa fra le mani. Tutta quella situazione lo aveva travolto con la violenza di un macigno che rotola da una montagna. Non capiva come potesse essere successo. E ora avrebbe pagato per la sua sconsiderazione. L'idea di lasciare Phichit gli spezzava il cuore più di ogni altra. Avrebbe dovuto stare più attento, invece era stato egoista. In quel modo aveva condannato anche l'amico a una vita infelice. Si sentì ancora più in colpa.   
 _E avrebbe lasciato Victor_. Ma cosa andava a pensare? Alla fine non gli era sembrato affatto dispiaciuto di condannarlo a morte.  _O forse sì?_  Yuuri non lo sapeva con certezza. I ricordi si sfumavano e le risate si mescolavano ai pianti.   
Yuuri sentì una morsa dolorosa al centro del petto. Qual era il vero motivo per cui aveva assalito Victor in quel modo? Non aveva il coraggio di dare una risposta decente a quella domanda. Ma la risposta c'era. Ed era enorme, grande almeno come una piramide, ma lui si ostinava a guardare la sabbia che la circondava, ignorando il monumento che si ergeva di fronte a lui. Yuuri era un esperto in quello. Ignorare i problemi. Ignorare ogni volta che in quel tempo passato a Palazzo aveva sentito il suo cuore battere più velocemente del normale, ignorare gli sguardi che si rincorrevano in sala mentre ballava e le sensazioni intense di quando sentiva le mani di Victor su di sé. Per non parlare della voglia di provarle ancora e ancora, fino ad esserne sopraffatto. Ignorare come il Re avesse continuato a dire che no, non era stato lui a ordinare quel massacro insensato. Ignorare la voce che nella sua testa continuava a ripetergli che Victor era innocente.   
Yuuri singhiozzò. Perché il destino doveva essere così crudele con lui? Cosa aveva fatto di male? Si era innamorato di Victor. Si era innamorato del suo carnefice.   
Si asciugò le lacrime. Ammetterlo non aveva più importanza se tanto di lì a qualche ora avrebbe avuto un cappio intorno al collo.   
Si ricordò dell'ultimo desiderio e improvvisamente seppe cosa avrebbe chiesto. Avrebbe urlato davanti alla corte intera che lo amava. Se ci fosse stata anche solo una minuscola parte di umanità in quel Re, ogni volta che avesse pensato a lui si sarebbe sentito un po' in colpa. E quello gli bastava.

Lesta, l'alba fece capolino tra le dune, gettando una polvere dorata sulla sabbia. Yuuri non aveva chiuso occhio. Sentì dei borbottii dietro di sé e Phichit si svegliò. Il suo amico cominciò a parlare e parlare, agitandosi e cercando di trovare un modo - impossibile - per far scappare Yuuri dal Palazzo. Il moro però aveva la testa altrove.  
Finalmente un paio di guardie bussarono alla sua porta. Ecco. Era giunta l'ora.   
Phichit si aggrappò a lui, piangendo, cercando di impedirgli di aprire la porta. Ma Yuuri sembrava guidato da una forza invisibile, e riuscì ad abbassare la maniglia.   
Ciò che vide colse di sorpresa entrambi.   
Due schiavi stavano sulla porta, entrambi portavano due vassoi di primizie dell'oasi. Yurio era dietro di loro.  
"Ehi, perché quei musi lunghi? Sembra che dobbiate andare al patibolo! Godetevi 'sta colazione che non meritate e tornate ai vostri compiti!", ordinò, con la solita voce dura, prima di girarsi e andarsene.   
Yuuri e Phichit si guardarono sconcertati. Cosa significava? C'era stato un errore? Eppure non era possibile. Yurio li conosceva e non avrebbe portato del cibo a caso a qualcuno, a meno che non gli fosse stato ordinato.   
Gli schiavi entrarono e sistemarono i vassoi sul tavolino basso, prima di uscire velocemente dalla stanza. Fu Phichit a spezzare il silenzio, urlando di gioia e saltando al collo di Yuuri.  
"Sei salvo! Victor ti ha risparmiato!", gridava, mentre delle lacrime di gioia gli bagnavano gli occhi. Yuuri ricambiò l'abbraccio, stringendo forte a sé l'amico.   
"Ti voglio bene, Phi", rispose, mentre realizzava che forse davvero Victor aveva cambiato idea. Chissà perché. Subito la sua mente cominciò a elaborare quel pensiero. Victor aveva messo in chiaro che la legge era la legge e non l'avrebbe infranta per impedire un'esecuzione.   
Un battito insistente alla porta li fece gelare.   
Phichit smise subito di parlare a raffica.   
"Avanti", la voce di Yuuri era ferma. La porta si aprì e la figura di JJ si stagliò su di essa. Non sembrava essere molto contento. Yuuri si spaventò: forse si erano sbagliati.   
"Sua Altezza Reale ha richiesto che firmi questa pergamena, Yuuri", disse, con un tono di voce misurato. Lo schiavo interpellato lo guardò di sbieco. Sembrava che la guardia stesse trattenendo uno scoppio di rabbia da quanto era infastidita. Da cosa poi?   
Yuuri prese la pergamena, non notando il veloce scambio di sguardi tra Phichit e JJ.   
Cos'era, una firma per acconsentire alla sua stessa morte? Spalancò gli occhi.   
 _"Io, Victor Nikiforov, Re di Hasetsu, Signore delle Terre e delle Dune del Sole, restituisco la libertà allo schiavo Yuuri Katsuki. Il suo vincolo di schiavitù può considerarsi sciolto una volta firmata la pergamena",_  lesse ad alta voce, sconvolto. Phichit emise un verso strozzato. Decisamente non era quello che si aspettavano. La guardia sembrava più che scocciata.  
"Hai intenzione di firmarlo o no?", si impazientì JJ, malcelando la rabbia. Yuuri lo guardò male.   
"Credo di poterla consegnare io al Re. Grazie per avermela portata", disse, prima di indicargli la porta con una mano e seguirlo con lo sguardo mentre si allontanava. Yuuri non capiva il suo comportamento ma, sicuro come il sole che brucia la sabbia, non gli piaceva per niente. Poi, improvvisamente, si ricordò dove aveva visto JJ.   
Yuuri si rigirò la pergamena tra le mani. Phichit si era seduto sui cuscini, davanti al tavolino, tenendosi la testa tra le mani. Persino lui non aveva parole per questo.   
"Devo parlare con Victor", decise Yuuri. Pretendeva spiegazioni. Perché lo aveva fatto spaventare in quel modo condannandolo a morte, per poi rimangiarsi come niente la parola e  _liberarlo_? Non aveva alcun senso.   
"Forse dovresti", affermò Phichit. Si scambiarono un'occhiata prima che Yuuri si avviasse alla porta.  
"Mangia qualcosa, Phi", disse l'amico con un sorriso. "A quanto pare non è ancora giunta la mia ora", aggiunse quasi tra sé e sé.

Yuuri sbuffò sonoramente quando la guardia davanti alla porta della sala del trono, Georgi, gli disse per l'ennesima volta che il Re aveva un'udienza e non poteva ricevere gente.   
"Immagino che tu sia Yuuri", disse una voce alle sue spalle. Yuuri si girò, avendo riconosciuto il Consigliere del Re. Tenne lo sguardo basso in segno di rispetto, mentre Christophe gli ordinò: "Vieni con me, parliamo un attimo". Lo condusse fino a una terrazza da cui si poteva vedere l'oasi, appena a qualche centinaia di metri dalla città.   
"Yuuri, posso sapere cosa vuoi da Victor?", gli chiese il Consigliere, con tono gentile ma deciso. Gli ricordò un po' il Re e non si stupì che fossero parenti.  
"Non credo che i nostri affari privati vi riguardino, signor Consigliere", replicò, con voce altrettanto gentile. Dopo tutto quel tempo a corte aveva imparato a parlare come quella gente, lasciando intendere quando era gradita o meno una conversazione.   
Con sua sorpresa, Christophe ridacchiò.  
"Aveva ragione Victor, hai un bel caratterino", replicò, per nulla colpito. Yuuri fremette all'idea che Victor avesse parlato di lui a suo cugino. _Perché?_  In fondo non era che uno schiavo come un altro.   
"Comunque. Ti dirò io perché vuoi parlare con Victor: vuoi una spiegazione per quella pergamena che ti rigiri tra le mani ossessivamente", disse, tranquillo. Yuuri si azzardò a guardarlo negli occhi verdi. Chris resse il suo sguardo, dando appena a vedere quanto fosse impressionato dall'audacia di quello schiavo.   
"Qualcosa mi dice che ho indovinato", disse ancora, visto il silenzio del moro. "Adesso ascoltami bene, Yuuri. Victor sa quello che fa. Prende sempre le scelte migliori, lo ha sempre fatto, credimi. Se si è comportato in quel modo, c'è una ragione, ma non sta a me parlartene. Posso dirti ancora una cosa", aggiunse, prima di sospirare. Il suo viso era serio. "Victor è innamorato di te. E non importa quello che tu credi di aver scoperto, lui ti ama da impazzire e ogni singolo gesto da quando sei arrivato a corte lo dimostra. Basta rifletterci. E, proprio perché ti ama, in base al suo sentimento, ha preso le ultime decisioni. Non chiedermi perché, è così. Se tu ricambi, ti tocca solo fidarti", concluse. Yuuri era senza parole. La vocina nella sua testa che gli aveva instillato così tanti dubbi riguardo ai sentimenti suoi e di Victor aveva trovato in Chris un sostenitore.   
E non seppe mai perché ma Yuuri credette a quelle parole.

Victor aveva appena lasciato la sala della cena e salutato Altin, prima di dirigersi ai suoi appartamenti. Quel giorno avevano messo a punto l'ennesimo piano d'attacco.   
Non aveva voglia di compagnia per la notte. Sinceramente, dubitava che, dopo gli ultimi eventi, ne avrebbe avuta nei giorni e negli anni a venire. La sua mente volò inevitabilmente a Yuuri. Doveva essere già scappato, finalmente libero da quelle catene opprimenti. E Victor pensò che fosse giusto così.  _Se ami una persona, devi lasciarla andare_. Aveva sempre odiato quel detto, in realtà. Non era proprio il tipo di persona che lasciava andare qualcosa che lo rendeva felice. Ma era giunto alla conclusione che, in quel frangente, fosse la soluzione migliore. Almeno in quel modo era certo che Yuuri sarebbe stato al sicuro. Magari odiandolo ma al sicuro. Certo, quella storia assurda dell'attacco al villaggio aveva fatto gran parte del lavoro.  
Si spogliò e si coricò a letto, completamente nudo. Si sentiva a suo agio a dormire così. La porta sulla terrazza era aperta e una brezza leggera entrava nella camera. Victor si sentì terribilmente solo e si spaventò a pensare che lo sarebbe stato ancora di più col passare del tempo. Yuuri avrebbe lasciato un vuoto incolmabile. Si accorse che in poco tempo la sua presenza era diventata indispensabile. E se lo avesse abbandonato per sempre? Victor non voleva nemmeno pensarci. Un rumore lo distolse dalle sue riflessioni.  
Victor si drizzò seduto, tirando fuori un pugnale da sotto il cuscino, una precauzione che aveva preso da quando un ambasciatore straniero aveva cercato di ucciderlo nel sonno. Una sagoma si nascondeva tra le tende chiare. Victor trattenne il fiato quando riconobbe Yuuri. Ripose il pugnale sotto il cuscino. Il moro si avvicinò al suo letto, senza dire una parola. Victor lo osservò, indossava la solita tunica bianca e un paio di bracciali. Era semplice ma bellissimo, come sempre. Victor mantenne lo sguardo neutro, non voleva tradirsi proprio in quel momento.   
"Devo parlarti", disse Yuuri.   
"Potevi anche entrare dalla porta", replicò Victor, controllando la voce. "Perché sei ancora qui?", aggiunse il Re, sperando che Yuuri non sentisse il suo cuore battere a una velocità superiore alla norma.  
"Volevo sapere la verità", disse Yuuri. "Pretendo una spiegazione", continuò, prima di sedersi al margine del letto. Victor ringraziò di avere le lenzuola a coprirgli la parte inferiore del corpo.   
"Non c'è nessuna spiegazione, sei libero e basta", rispose Victor, con voce piatta.  
"Victor", sbuffò Yuuri, prima di provare a guardarlo negli occhi. Vide per un attimo lo sguardo del vecchio Victor, quello che lo coccolava di notte e gli sfregava le labbra contro le guance, quello che gli sussurrava cose dolci all'orecchio e gli baciava la punta del naso. Ciò lo spinse a continuare.   
"So che non sei stato tu ad attaccare il mio villaggio", sputò fuori d'un fiato. Victor spalancò gli occhi. Questo non lo aveva previsto. "O almeno,  _credo_  che non sia stato tu. Ma non sono ancora sicuro di tutta questa storia", scrollò le spalle, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Era un rompicapo difficile da sciogliere. "Ho bisogno che tu mi dica perché mi hai liberato e non mi hai ucciso", disse ancora.  
"Non posso, Yuuri. Ma se davvero mi credi e pensi che non sia stato io a uccidere quelle persone, per favore, fidati di me", replicò Victor, con voce più dolce, prima di avvicinarsi a lui e prendergli le mani tra le sue. Yuuri non si ritrasse e Victor esultò internamente. Era passato troppo tempo da quando aveva toccato Yuuri. Anche se erano stati soltanto due giorni.   
"Ci sto provando", replicò Yuuri sussurrando, guardandolo negli occhi. Sentiva di stare tradendo la fiducia di Phichit, riponendo fede in Victor, ma non riusciva a non credergli. C'erano troppe domande senza risposta. Ci doveva essere un'altra spiegazione. Gli sembrava terribilmente vicina ma ancora nascosta ai suoi occhi.  
"Allora firma quella dichiarazione e parti", disse Victor, con voce decisa. Yuuri aggrottò le sopracciglia.   
"Perché non mi vuoi più tra i piedi?", chiese. Passò qualche minuto prima che Victor rispondesse.  
"Perché è giusto così, Yuuri. Siamo diversi e, anche ammettendo che proviamo qualcosa, non ci sarà un futuro per noi", se dire quelle parole gli costò una fatica immane, cercare di risultare convincente fu un'utopia.  
Yuuri lo studiò con uno sguardo indecifrabile.   
"Quindi hai scoperto che hai dei sentimenti per me e vuoi che io me ne vada perché questa nostra vicinanza non portebbe a nulla di buono. Sbaglio?", chiese Yuuri, osservando attentamente la reazione dell'altro. Victor cercò di annuire con decisione.   
Yuuri annuì in risposta, pensieroso. "Capisco".  
Victor tra sé e sé si stava facendo mille domande. Come era possibile che fosse così tranquillo? A Yuuri non fregava proprio più nulla di lui? Aveva travisato tutto?   
"Vorrei farti una richiesta in cambio: saresti disposto a passare un'ultima notte con me, prima che parta?", parlò con nonchalance. Ci mancò poco che Victor avesse un mancamento.  
"C-cosa?", chiese stupidamente.   
"Hai sentito", replicò Yuuri.   
Victor inspirò bruscamente. L'idea lo allettava, anche se sapeva perfettamente che ciò avrebbe significato altro dolore.   
"D'accordo", concesse, poiché amava farsi del male.  
Yuuri sorrise. 


	12. Confessioni e partenze

_Fra lui e me, allora, nei miei occhi_   
_Viene a frapporsi un velo di lacrime,_   
_Come se il pianto, sul mio esempio,_   
_Lo amasse di un amore appassionato._

 

  
Victor non sapeva da che parte cominciare. Sarebbe probabilmente stata l'ultima volta per loro, a meno che Yuuri non avesse dato segno di ricambiare i suoi sentimenti. In tal caso avrebbe lottato per lui. Ma avrebbe dovuto ricevere delle prove del suo amore e non sapeva se Yuuri fosse disposto a dargliene.

Il moro era seduto sul letto di fianco a lui. "Se non hai voglia possiamo anche solo dormire", sussurrò al suo orecchio. Victor indagò il suo sguardo, sembrava dispiaciuto. Si diede del cretino e si raddrizzò, attirando a sé il suo amante, colui che gli aveva rubato il cuore. Victor non sapeva se lo avrebbe mai riavuto indietro. Sentì un fremito familiare al solo contatto con la pelle morbida di Yuuri. Gli sembrò di tornare a respirare.  _È così che ci si sente quando si è innamorati? Come vivere costantemente in apnea, finché non si torna a respirare accanto al proprio amore?_  
Fece scorrere le mani sulle braccia di Yuuri, sfilandogli i gioielli. Poi passò alla tunica, lasciando il suo corpo totalmente esposto.   
Yuuri rabbrividì sotto lo sguardo attento di Victor. Lo stava guardando come se fosse un tesoro dal valore incommensurabile, da tenere al sicuro e da amare. Yuuri si sentì desiderato e si avvicinò a Victor, mettendosi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe e iniziando a baciargli la linea della mascella. Victor ansimò, accarezzando la schiena di Yuuri e scendendo fino alle natiche. Prima di potersi controllare Yuuri fece scattare i fianchi, seguendo i movimenti delle mani di Victor. Il Re sorrise, mentre Yuuri stava ancora baciando il suo collo.   
Il moro non riusciva a credere di essere tra le braccia di Victor ancora una volta. Quello era il posto giusto per lui. Si sentiva così dolorosamente  _completo_.   
 _E se questa fosse l'ultima volta?_    
Una sensazione di vuoto lo colpì, e si strinse di più al suo amante, guardandolo con occhi spaventati. Non aveva intenzione di perderlo. Qualsiasi cosa Victor avesse avuto in testa, Yuuri avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che gli avesse chiesto, anche allontanarsi da lui, ma non senza prima avergli dichiarato il suo amore. Almeno, se Victor avesse voluto, sarebbe andato a riprenderlo. Sentì una stretta al petto a quei pensieri tristi.  
" _Ti prego_ ", ansimò Yuuri, afferrando il membro sveglio di Victor e iniziando ad accarezzarlo. Victor tracciò la linea delle labbra rosse di Yuuri per poi infilare un dito nella sua bocca. Yuuri capì al volo e lo bagnò, leccandolo e succhiandolo.   
Victor era estasiato. Yuuri era una visione, come sempre. Aveva capelli in disordine e gli occhi offuscati. Sembrava in preda alla disperazione, però, e Victor non capiva cosa volesse comunicargli. Era come se avesse fretta di averlo dentro di sé. Il Re ritrasse il dito dalla sua bocca e invertì le posizioni, facendo adagiare Yuuri tra i cuscini. Il moro allargò le gambe e il membro di Victor ebbe una contrazione alla sola vista di Yuuri che si offriva a lui, fidandosi ancora una volta di lui. Si sentì onorato di questa fiducia e una sensazione calda lo pervase. Avvicinò il dito bagnato all'apertura del moro e ne tracciò il contorno, prima di spingerlo piano al suo interno. Yuuri trattenne un gemito.   
"Di più, Victor,  _ti prego_ ", disse, muovendo i fianchi in cerca di una maggiore frizione. Victor aggiunse un altro dito, e poi un terzo, allargando e spingendo a fondo, prima di ritenerlo pronto. Si prese un attimo per dedicarsi alla sua erezione, che gli faceva male da quanto era tesa, complice la figura quasi tremante di aspettativa di Yuuri, pronto per lui, che lo guardava con occhi imploranti, tenendo le cosce allargate e i piedi in aria. Victor non attese oltre, e dopo aver allineato la punta gonfia alla sua apertura vi si spinse lentamente. Yuuri emise un lungo gemito e fece scattare i fianchi, accogliendo la sua lunghezza fino in fondo. Victor rimase fermo, agganciando le gambe di Yuuri dietro alla sua schiena e appoggiando la fronte contro la sua, mentre i loro fiati si mescolavano. Il moro versò una lacrima, che Victor si premurò di asciugare. Il Re lo baciò dolcemente, cercando di alleviare il suo dolore. Non voleva procurargliene mai più. Eppure in cuor suo sapeva che, se voleva che stesse al sicuro, avrebbe dovuto farlo. Yuuri sembrava un assetato giunto finalmente ad un'oasi rigogliosa, mentre rincorreva disperatamente la lingua di Victor con la sua. Non ne avrebbe avuto mai abbastanza. Il moro fece un cenno con la testa e Victor si mosse. Presto entrambi furono coinvolti in quella meravigliosa danza dai movimenti sconnessi e al tempo stesso coordinati, quei sospiri, quegli ansimi, quelle parole sussurrate che restarono racchiuse nell'intimità del loro momento, quel desiderio sconfinato che avevano l'uno dell'altro, che, nonostante tutto, avrebbero continuato a cercare sempre. Divennero una cosa sola, e a entrambi andava bene così, poiché quell'unione era tangibile e terribilmente reale. Anche se si fossero allontanati, anche se il destino li avesse divisi, quel momento sarebbe rimasto inciso nei loro cuori per sempre, a ricordare a loro che non avevano sognato, che ciò che c'era tra loro era  _vero_. E nessuno glielo avrebbe portato via.

Yuuri si accoccolò vicino a Victor.   
"Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?", gli chiese il Re, regolarizzando il respiro e riprendendosi dall'orgasmo. Yuuri si mise su un fianco, guardando come i capelli di Victor gli si erano attaccati alla fronte. Allungò una mano per scostarglieli, comprendendo al tempo stesso a cosa si riferisse.  
"So che non sei stato tu perché non mi hai mai mentito. Ho riflettuto molto la scorsa notte. E l'ho capito quando ho versato la prima lacrima dall'occhio destro", disse Yuuri, prima di accorgersi che lo aveva detto  _per_   _davvero_. Arrossì. Victor accennò un sorriso.   
"Te lo avevo detto che era la verità", replicò con voce leggera, e Yuuri non era sicuro se si stesse riferendo alla storia delle lacrime o a quella dell'attacco.   
"Sento che sto tradendo Phichit, Victor", rivelò Yuuri, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo. Victor aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Perché lui è sicuro che sia stato tu. Ha la parola di una guardia dalla sua", spiegò Yuuri.  
"Chi è?", chiese Victor, temendo di conoscere la risposta. Ma Yuuri non voleva fare la spia, nonostante avesse come l'impressione, per non dire la sicurezza, che JJ non fosse una persona per bene. E pensava, nel suo ragionamento contorto, che dicendolo  avrebbe tradito Phichit definitivamente.   
Victor se lo tirò contro il petto, godendosi il calore di quella pelle dal profumo inebriante contro di sé.   
"È JJ, non è vero?", si rispose da solo Victor. Un lieve fremito di Yuuri confermò i suoi sospetti. Il Re sbuffò. Il moro si allontanò dal suo petto per guardarlo negli occhi.   
"Come facevi a saperlo?", chiese Yuuri, stupito. Victor gli fece un occhiolino.  
"Ho i miei informatori", disse, vago. Yuuri scosse la testa prima di tornare tra le sue braccia. Non sapeva se quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta stretti in quel modo. La sensazione amara tornò.   
"Ma non è tutto", aggiunse Yuuri, memore di un altro dettaglio, "Phichit è convinto di aver visto il simbolo del tuo regno sulla divisa di uno di quelli che ci aveva attaccato", confessò. Victor sembrò pensarci su. Il Re aveva un cipiglio intento, Yuuri poteva quasi vedere gli ingranaggi nella sua testa girare.   
"Devo parlarne con Chris", mormorò a voce talmente bassa che Yuuri quasi non lo sentì.   
Il moro era spossato, non aveva dormito da quasi ventiquattro ore e accusava i segni della stanchezza. Sbadigliò rumorosamente e Victor si voltò verso di lui.   
"A letto", ordinò, prima di girarlo e fare scontrare il petto con la schiena di Yuuri.   
"Credevo fossi abbastanza soddisfatto", replicò con un altro sbadiglio Yuuri, allungando un braccio dietro di sé e accarezzandogli con le punte delle dita una coscia. Victor sorrise.   
"Sono serio, devi riposarti", ripeté il Re, con un pizzico di amarezza che sperò che Yuuri non notasse, sottintendendo lievemente la sua partenza del giorno successivo. Victor intrecciò le dita della mano di Yuuri con le sue. Il moro si girò di scatto, finendo con la faccia a due centimetri da quella del maggiore.   
Il Re lo guardò sorpreso.   
"Victor, non so perché tu abbia agito in questo modo e stia facendo tutto questo. Non so perché mi stia allontanando da te. Ma voglio fidarmi ugualmente, perché prima d'ora non mi sono mai sentito tanto vivo", confessò, prendendo un respiro profondo, "Se ho esagerato quella sera urlandoti addosso accuse infondate, è perché avevo paura di quello che stavo provando per te. Stavo iniziando a capire e avevo il terrore di questo sentimento. Tutti quelli che ho amato sono morti o se ne sono andati", continuò, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi chiari. "E io ero convinto di essere ancora in grado di amare, finché non ho provato quella paura nei confronti di ciò che sento per te. Ora però sono pronto", sussurrò. "Ti amo,  _Vitya_. E non importa se tu non me lo vuoi dire. So che ricambi", osò dire, arrischiandosi ad avvicinarsi ancora di più ad un Victor sconvolto, per poi baciarlo dolcemente sulle labbra, come a suggellare una promessa - si sarebbero rivisti -, come a confermargli che  _davvero_  gli aveva dichiarato il suo amore. Subito dopo, Yuuri si girò di nuovo, spingendo la sua schiena contro l'ampio petto di Victor. Posò la testa sul cuscino e in pochi minuti cadde addormentato.  
Il Re non aveva detto una parola, ma internamente poteva sentire il suo stomaco in subbuglio, e un ronzio nelle orecchie. Yuuri lo aveva finalmente ammesso. Era passato dall'odiarlo all'amarlo nel giro di pochissimo tempo. Ecco perché gli era sembrato così disperato mentre facevano l'amore. Aveva paura di perderlo, esattamente come lui.   
Il suo metodo per allontanarlo non aveva funzionato molto, alla fine, e, se prima gli era già sembrato difficile lasciarlo andare, ora gli appariva  _impossibile_. Non aveva scelta, però. Si promise di andarlo a riprendere il prima possibile, per spiegargli ogni cosa, per tornare a stare insieme, per rispondere alle sue parole, sperando che Yuuri lo avrebbe accolto di nuovo nella sua vita.   
Yuuri sarebbe stato libero.   
Entrambi sarebbero stati liberi di amarsi.

Alla fine, Yuuri aveva deciso di fidarsi di Victor, seguendo il consiglio di suo cugino e ciò che gli aveva detto il suo cuore. Si accorse di aver fatto la scelta giusta quando Victor, credendolo addormentato, gli sussurrò all'orecchio: "Vorrei risponderti ora, ma preferisco farlo quando tornerò a prenderti. Dovessi andare in capo al mondo".  
  
 

_"E n_ _on dimenticarti di me. Se puoi, torna a trovarci", disse Phichit, abbracciandolo stretto, con le guance rigate dalle lacrime, anche se sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile per Yuuri tornare lì. Doveva allontanarsi, con il corpo e con la mente, ricominciare, e magari un giorno sarebbe tornato dall'amico._ _Ma Yuuri n_ _on avrebbe smesso di sperare che qualcuno sarebbe andato a riprenderlo._   
_"Sei sempre nel mio cuore, Phi", disse, piangendo come il suo amico, prima di rivolgersi al biondo. "_ _Yurio, da' questa a Victor da parte mia", gli consegnò la pergamena firmata. Quella mattina lo aveva lasciato addormentato nel suo letto con un bacio sulla fronte, quasi incapace fisicamente di allontanarsi da lui, costringendo il suo corpo a muoversi_ _, sgusciando via dal suo tiepido abbraccio._   
_Non poteva dargliela lui. Non sapeva se sarebbe stato in grado di andare via per davvero se avesse visto un'altra volta il Re._   
_Il biondo aveva annuito in silenzio, prendendo la pergamena._ _"Ti consiglio di andare verso Nord. Là ci sono città prospere e troverai sicuramente un lavoro", gli disse, e Yuuri lo ringraziò di cuore. Gli sarebbe mancato anche lui. Abbracciò un'ultima volta Phichit ripetendogli "Ti voglio bene" e si girò, lasciandosi alle spalle il Palazzo, Hasetsu e tutto ciò che aveva passato lì, ignaro di una figura che lo osservava, intenta, da un balcone_ _,_ _con il cuore stretto in una morsa dolorosa_ _._


	13. Nozze inaspettate

_Se mi faceste la grazia di presentarvi_  
 _Anche solo per un istante ai miei sguardi,_  
 _Oh! Quanto più varrebbe della incerta_  
 _Attesa dell'occasione di un nuovo incontro_.

 

  
_Un mese dopo_

Yuuri si stava allenando. Era stata una fortuna trovare - in una città a nord di Hasetsu - una compagnia itinerante di artisti che avevano bisogno di un nuovo ballerino. Il ragazzo si era accodato subito al gruppo e da allora non erano stati fermi un attimo. Erano un gruppo di dieci persone e si muovevano su due carri. Erano chiassosi e divertenti, e Yuuri aveva bisogno di più risate nella sua vita. Gli artisti provenivano da città diverse, rendendoli una bella miscela di culture. E a Yuuri andava bene così.   
Tuttavia, il ballerino non aveva mai smesso di pensare che Victor sarebbe tornato da lui, prima o poi. Qualcosa gli diceva che sarebbe successo, e che meritava che il Re gli spiegasse come mai lo avesse allontanato e magari se avesse scoperto qualche dettaglio in più sull'attacco al suo villaggio. Soprattutto, però, Yuuri non aveva dimenticato le parole che Victor gli aveva sussurrato quella notte e desiderava che il Re mantenesse quella promessa.   
Con l'andare dei giorni, però, la speranza si affievoliva. Il moro si teneva occupato con gli spettacoli della compagnia e spesso evitava di cadere nella voragine dei ricordi lasciandosi andare con l'aiuto del buon vino dei posti che visitavano. ascoltando davanti a un fuoco le storie di quelle persone che lo avevano accolto così calorosamente.   
Ma, per quanto tentasse di scacciare il volto di Victor dalla mente, non ci riusciva. Ricompariva e spesso si sentiva addosso i suoi occhi azzurri mentre ballava. E allora provava a cercarlo tra la folla, come era diventata sua abitudine, per poi abbattersi inevitabilmente quando non vedeva che facce sconosciute intorno a sé.  
Gli altri compagni del gruppo avevano provato a chiedergli del suo passato ma lui si era chiuso in se stesso, senza condividere nulla con loro. L'unica a cui aveva confidato qualcosa, involontariamente, era un'altra ballerina, Minako.

 _"Hai gli occhi di chi ha perso un amore, ma vedo ancora una scintilla dentro di essi. Sembra speranza", gli disse una sera. E Yuuri la fissò, incapace di negare._  
 _"Se hai motivo di sperare, spera. La speranza è fondamentale, Yuuri". Gli strinse una spalla._  
 _Yuuri si sentì riconoscente verso quella donna, con la quale aveva  condiviso, anche se senza volerlo, una parte di sé. E non smise di sperare_.

Un giorno, mentre stavano facendo tappa in un villaggio per rifornirsi d'acqua, giunse voce alla loro compagnia di viaggiatori che il giorno dopo si sarebbe celebrato un matrimonio importante in una città non lontano da lì. Il capo della loro compagnia, Yasir, gridò con il suo solito tono burbero di sbrigarsi, in modo da arrivare in città presto. Se avessero potuto, avrebbero ottenuto un impiego da un uomo ricco, per una volta.   
Quella sera arrivarono in città e si prepararono per il mattino dopo, mentre Yasir chiese informazioni sul matrimonio, riuscendo in qualche modo a fare assumere all'ultimo la sua compagnia.   
"Ragazzi, notizie fresche per voi!", esclamò l'uomo, raggiante. La compagnia aveva trovato una locanda semplice, e una volta tanto si erano concessi il lusso di un letto invece che un telo sulla sabbia del deserto o il legno duro del carro. "Il matrimonio non è solo di un uomo ricco. È del Re di questa città!". Gli altri lo guardarono come a dire: " _E quindi?",_  e Yasir emise un grugnito di frustrazione. "Siamo dentro, ragazzi!", urlò. Tutti esultarono con grida e chiasso. Era da un po' che non avevano un lavoro decente ed essere pagati da un re, beh, aveva i suoi vantaggi. "Saranno un sacco di soldi!", esclamò qualcuno. "Non vedo l'ora di averli!", "Io so già come spenderli!", "Io voglio un nuovo costume", le voci si accavallavano l'una sull'altra. Yuuri se ne stette in disparte, mentre guardava i compagni festeggiare.

Naturalmente, quando la mattina dopo si trovò davanti a una folla nella piazza davanti al Palazzo della città, Yuuri non aveva idea di quello che avrebbe scoperto di lì a poco.   
Fu così che rimase a bocca aperta, a metà del suo numero di danza, quando vide  _chi_  sedeva sotto al baldacchino sopraelevato riservato agli sposi. Sotto quei veli e quei vestiti ricchi, eleganti e dall'aria costosa, c'erano  _Yurio_ e _Re Altin._  
Il grido di Yasir lo fece rinsavire. Per fortuna nessuno sembrava essersi accorto del suo errore, presi com'erano tutti a omaggiare e festeggiare gli sposi, cantando, urlando e facendo una gran baraonda. Riprese a ballare, mentre la sua mente correva alla ricerca di risposte per le mille domande che si era posto.  _Come è possibile? Victor lo ha lasciato andare? È scappato? È uno schiavo, maschio, per di più!_  
Sentì improvvisamente un capogiro, accompagnato da un'involontaria accelerazione cardiaca, mentre pensava a un'altra eventualità.  _Victor è qui_?   
Per fortuna, il suo numero finì in fretta e poté scambiarsi con Minako, che gli riservò un'occhiata preoccupata. Evidentemente si era accorta che qualcosa non andava.  
Yuuri ignorò lo sbraitare di Yasir sulla sua performance e guardò verso il baldacchino. Fu sorpreso di vedere che Yurio era scomparso, e ancora di più quando una guardia reale lo afferrò per un braccio senza dargli il tempo di protestare e lo condusse in una via laterale poco distante. Lì lo aspettava il ragazzo, con le vesti nuziali addosso. Gli rivolse un debole sorriso, e fece cenno alla guardia di lasciarli un po' soli.  
" _Cotoletto_ ", gli disse, a mo' di saluto. Non si vedevano da più di un mese ma per Yuuri era sembrata un'eternità.   
"Non abbiamo molto tempo, Otabek mi ucciderà se non torno in fretta: in teoria non potrei allontanarmi dal mio novello sposo", ridacchiò, mentre rivolgeva un'occhiata carica di significato al Re, che era rimasto seduto sul suo trono sotto al baldacchino. Yuuri accennò un sorriso, ancora sconcertato, lieto di conoscere finalmente il nome del Re. Yurio sembrò accorgersi della sua confusione e gli spiegò: "Re Altin ha reso pubblico il suo nome oggi. Anche se non ha ancora compiuto la maggiore età",  Yuuri annuì. Poté quasi percepire l'orgoglio nella voce del biondo. E, mentre ricordava quelle parole che si erano scambiati tempo prima nel giardino del Palazzo di Hasetsu, qualcosa gli disse che Yurio conoscesse il suo nome già da allora. "Immagino ti starai facendo mille domande", disse Yurio, giocando con il lembo della sua veste chiara. Era vestito di bianco, con i classici pantaloni larghi ma stretti alle caviglie e il torace piatto coperto da una specie di camicia senza maniche leggera di lino. Sulle spalle portava uno scialle lungo fino a terra, verde chiaro, raccolto sugli avambracci, dal colore cangiante. Indossava dei gioielli stupefacenti, dalla pregiata fattura, e una tiara d'oro sul capo. Ma non sembrava brillare solo per quelli.   
"Già. Come hai fatto a- Sei scappato?", iniziò Yuuri, inciampando nelle parole, ma fu interrotto dall'altro.  
"Lasciami parlare", Yuri prese un bel respiro, "Non sono scappato. Quando te ne sei andato, Victor ha deciso di liberare i suoi schiavi.  _Tutti quanti_ ", aggiunse, rispondendo alla domanda scritta in volto a Yuuri. "Ci disse che era per il nostro bene e altre cagate, quando tutti sapevamo che era per causa tua", Yuuri si irrigidì. " _Ovviamente_  nessuno si lamentò della libertà appena ottenuta. Io rimasi a Palazzo, poiché, come credo tu abbia già intuito, ero  _particolarmente_  legato a Otabek. Da uomo libero, secondo le usanze della nostra (e sua) gente che permettono il matrimonio tra uomini, mi poté corteggiare, anche se per poco", disse, sciogliendo alcuni dubbi di Yuuri. Il moro emise un verso stupito quando si ricordò di quella strana conversazione tra i due Re che aveva origliato tempo prima.  _Ecco su cosa Victor doveva spianare la strada a Otabek,_  pensò, realizzando finalmente quale fosse  _la questione._  
"Victor e Otabek infatti avevano un piano. Chris aveva finalmente convinto Victor ad affrontare i nomadi che negli ultimi mesi avevano razziato le terre circostanti i regni di entrambi i Re", Yuuri spalancò gli occhi. Aveva sentito di scontri in giro per il deserto, ma nessuno aveva mai fatto nomi, in quanto i viaggiatori tendevano a tenere per sé le informazioni. Mai avrebbe pensato che, mentre lui lavorava e stava al sicuro in compagnia del suo gruppo rumoroso, Victor stesse combattendo, magari rischiando anche la vita. Gli si mozzò il respiro in gola. Yurio gli rivolse un'occhiata rassicurante, facendogli capire che andava tutto bene. "Li hanno attaccati in più punti, tendendo vari agguati, e in questo modo sono riusciti a sconfiggerli. Victor ha esiliato i sopravvissuti ai confini del deserto e ha avvisato che se fossero tornati ' _non avrebbero visto un'altra alba_ '. Ho partecipato al discorso pubblico e ammetto che sia stato un po'  _megalomane_ ", alzò gli occhi al cielo Yurio. Yuuri ridacchiò, sentendo il cuore improvvisamente leggero alla notizia che Victor stesse bene. Gli mancava così tanto. Gli era mancato  _tutti_  i giorni, la sua assenza era come un dolore insinuatosi sotto la pelle, costante, a cui ormai era abituato.  
"Dunque, una volta tornati in città io e Otabek abbiamo annunciato il nostro fidanzamento, anche se ovviamente Victor già sapeva tutto", sbuffò il biondo ma l'ombra di un sorriso gli rimase sulle labbra. "Otabek mi ha portato qui ad Almaty e il resto lo sai", disse, agitando la mano dove portava l'anello, e Yuuri sorrise. Era felice che almeno Yurio avesse avuto in sorte un futuro migliore. Era così giovane. Lui e Otabek formavano una coppia strana, ma in qualche modo erano perfetti insieme, come una gemma preziosa incastonata al centro di una corona. Si chiese se lui e Victor si sarebbero mai potuti sposare. Scrollò le spalle.   
"Ah, quasi dimenticavo. Hai presente la guardia che mi molestava continuamente?", chiese Yurio, mentre si stava dirigendo verso il baldacchino. Yuuri si fermò a fianco a lui, annuendo.   
"JJ?", chiese.  
"Esatto. Victor lo ha cacciato. Aveva detto un sacco di calunnie, ma la cosa assurda è che lo aveva fatto  _per me_! Si è inventato che era stato Victor a radere al suolo un villaggio non troppo lontano da Hasetsu, quando erano state quelle stesse tribù di nomadi vinte da Victor", Yuuri era senza parole, mentre il cuore gli pompava fuoriosamente nel petto.  _Ecco_  com'era andata allora. "Ha architettato un piano per far sembrare pazzo Victor, convinto che in quel modo sarei scappato con lui. Questa è stata la sua confessione dopo che Georgi lo ha arrestato", disse, con uno sguardo schifato. "E ovviamente Victor ti ama troppo per ucciderti", concluse con un ghigno, mentre Yuuri arrossiva fino alla radice dei capelli. Ma come faceva Yurio a sapere cosa era successo tra loro? E, soprattutto, come mai tutti continuavano a ripeterglielo tranne il diretto interessato? Le parole di Yurio ebbero il potere di scaldargli il cuore, finché si accorse che lo stava abbracciando. Il biondo, preso alla sprovvista, si staccò con un'imprecazione colorita dalle braccia di Yuuri, mentre la guardia che li seguiva come un'ombra si palesò al loro fianco e chiese se ci fossero problemi. Yurio rispose che era tutto a posto, riaggiustandosi la tiara sul capo e lanciando un'occhiata torva a Yuuri. "Torno da Otabek,  _cotoletto_. E... guardati in giro", lo avvertì e, prima che Yuuri potesse chiedere cosa volesse dire con quelle parole, l'altro era già sparito. Lo vide qualche secondo dopo prendere posto vicino al Re, che gli offrì un bacio su una guancia. Notò anche da quella distanza Yurio arrossire e Otabek sorridere così tanto che Yuuri si chiese se non gli facessero male i muscoli facciali.

"Cominciavo a temere che fossi scappato", confessò Otabek, allungandosi verso Yuri e baciandogli la guancia. Yuri arrossì.  
"Sai che non lo farei mai", ribatté, con tono duro, come a rimproverarlo di averci anche solo pensato. Otabek ridacchiò.   
"Meglio così, altrimenti non avresti visto cosa ho in serbo per te stasera", gli fece un occhiolino e Yuri per poco non si lasciò sfuggire un gemito,  _in pubblico._  
" _Ti_   _odio_ ", replicò, con tono leggero, girandosi dall'altra parte e incrociando le braccia, assomigliando a un bambino a cui hanno rubato il giocattolo preferito, più che al neo sposo del Re.  
"Non è vero", replicò Otabek. Poi gli prese una mano e gli baciò le nocche, e Yuri non poteva proprio tenergli il muso quando faceva così.   
Ne avevano passate così tante insieme, che quasi non gli pareva vero che ora fossero sposati. E che lui fosse diventato un Re a tutti gli effetti, al fianco di colui che amava. Sembrava un sogno, ed era terrorizzato di svegliarsi da un momento all'altro. Otabek era stato la sua unica forza in quegli ultimi tempi - oltre a Victor, ma con lui era diverso - e a un certo punto si era scoperto a provare un sentimento profondo nei suoi confronti. L'aveva incontrato per la prima volta un paio di anni prima, quando il moro era ancora un Principe, in visita alla corte di Victor con la madre. Quella sera erano stati insieme - per puro caso - e da allora Yuri non aveva desiderato altro che stare con lui. Pensava che il suo amore fosse a senso unico, quindi si era stupito non poco quando Otabek si era dichiarato. Alla fine, tutto era andato per il meglio, in un modo che Yuri mai avrebbe immaginato. Si appuntò mentalmente di ringraziare Victor. Glielo doveva.   
Otabek sondava il cipiglio pensieroso di Yuri con i suoi occhi seri e caldi.   
"A cosa pensi?", chiese, tenendogli la mano. La musica e il vociare generale era un sottofondo allegro, un po' in contrasto con le sensazioni che infuriavano nel petto del biondo. Non si era mai sentito così...  _sentimentale_. Scosse la testa.  
"Penso che dovrei ringraziare quel  _cazzone_  di Victor-"  
"Le parole, Yura", lo ammonì Otabek, aggiungendo "Almeno per oggi", supplicandolo con lo sguardo e indicandogli il gruppo di nobili, seduti dietro di loro su alcuni cuscini, che stavano bevendo del tè. Non sembravano fare caso a loro ma, ad ogni modo, non era consigliato da nessuna parte nell'etichetta che lo sposo del Re insultasse un altro sovrano - alleato, per giunta - alla festa per il proprio matrimonio. Anche se Otabek sapeva perfettamente che non faceva sul serio, qualcuno avrebbe potuto pensare male. Yuri, contrariato, pensò che però Otabek non si lamentava mai quando diceva cose volgari a letto. Comunque annuì, evitando accuratamente di figurarsi mentalmente loro due a rotolarsi nelle lenzuola. Altrimenti i nobili si sarebbero dovuti preoccupare di cose  _peggiori_ di alcune parolacce. Tipo uno Yuri arrapato che trascinava via un Otabek sconvolto per potersi far strapazzare per bene in separata sede.  
"Dicevo, dovrei ringraziare Victor se ora sono qui con te", sbuffò. Non era esattamente nelle sue corde  _ringraziare_. Si girò verso Otabek, che aveva lo sguardo fisso in un punto della folla, con un sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra.  
"Penso che tu l'abbia già fatto", disse, indicandogli due figure che stavano in piedi l'una davanti all'altra, incuranti della folla che festeggiava intorno a loro.

Yuuri fece vagare lo sguardo sulla folla e individuò Yasir che si dirigeva verso la locanda dove alloggiavano. Decise con una scrollata di spalle di seguirlo e andare a riscuotere il suo compenso. Non aveva minimamente calcolato una voce che lo fece gelare sul posto, trasportando con sé il profumo di mille ricordi.   
"Non dirmi che vuoi già dileguarti. La festa non ti intrattiene abbastanza?".


	14. Segui la bussola

_Voglia Dio riunire ogni amante_   
_all'essere amato! Voglia_   
_Mostrarsi soccorrevole_   
_A me e alla mia pena d'amore!_

 

 

Yuuri non poteva credere alle sue orecchie. Victor era lì. Per davvero. Non era l'ennesimo sogno che faceva di notte, dal quale si svegliava singhiozzando e sussurrando il suo nome. Era la realtà. Si girò lentamente e quasi desiderò di non averlo fatto.  _Quasi_. Il Re di Hasetsu era davanti a lui in tutto il suo splendore. Indossava un completo verde smeraldo, pantaloni larghi e gilet chiuso che lasciava intravedere una piccola porzione del petto muscoloso. Una corona d'oro brillava sul suo capo e,  _dio solo sapeva_  quanto fossero mancati quei capelli argentei a Yuuri. Per non parlare degli occhi. Yuuri non voleva proprio saperne di quegli occhi.   
Improvvisamente si ricordò delle parole di Yurio e arrossì. Victor aveva fatto così tanto per lui. Chissà se lo voleva ancora. Magari era solo venuto al matrimonio di Otabek, non poteva certo immaginare di incontrarlo lì!   
"Stai benissimo con quel vestito. Anche se devo ammettere che a Palazzo usavamo un po' meno stoffa, ottenendo un risultato migliore", ridacchiò Victor. Yuuri spalancò gli occhi al suono. Immediatamente gli sovvennero i ricordi di altre risate identiche, di momenti passati insieme, di attimi di felicità al suo fianco.  
Non gliene poteva importare di meno di quello che aveva appena detto l'uomo dagli occhi azzurri davanti a lui. Anche se gli avesse appena detto che sembrava una noce di cocco. Tutto ciò di cui si curava era che fosse effettivamente lì. Lo guardò come un assetato ammira un'oasi del deserto. Non poteva credere che Victor avesse rischiato la sua vita nei giorni precedenti. Voleva urlargli contro quanto era stato stupido ad esporsi in quel modo. A rischiare di lasciarlo solo per sempre. Senza più speranza.  
"Sei qui", ebbe la forza di sussurrare, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi magnetici dell'altro. Victor sorrise, annuendo e avvicinandosi cautamente a lui. Osservandolo. Yuuri si sentì nudo sotto il suo sguardo. Avrebbe voluto gridare per la frustrazione di essere così vicino a lui e non poterlo abbracciare o baciare. E invece restava zitto. Era Victor che doveva fare il primo passo. Quel silenzio tra loro gli sembrò durare troppo - intorno alla coppia i festeggiamenti continuavano, ma i due li avevano chiusi fuori dalla loro bolla - e Yuuri cominciò a blaterare.  
"Come stai? Insomma, vedo che stai bene e... Yurio mi ha detto che stai bene. E ho visto che sì, beh, si sposa. Ho scoperto che dalle vostre parti si possono sposare anche due uomini, strano eh? E non ho ben capito cosa sia successo in questo periodo in cui sono stato via, ma... Spero che tutti stiano bene ad Hasetsu... Ma tra l'altro dov'è finito Phich-"  
Yuuri sentì il suo cuore accelerare quando Victor gli si avvicinò e sganciò il velo che gli copriva la metà inferiore del viso, per poi percepire la sensazione delle sue labbra morbide sulle proprie. Non era niente di più che una semplice pressione, ma fu abbastanza per farlo tornare a galla. A respirare. A vivere.   
Victor si allontanò improvvisamente, come scottato. Il moro notò subito lo sguardo preoccupato nei suoi occhi chiari.  
"Scusa, scusa, non te l'ho chiesto", si coprì la faccia con le mani. Yuuri era sconvolto. Faceva sul serio?   
"Non ce n'era bisogno", provò a dire Yuuri, che sicuramente non rimpiangeva nulla di quel momento. Forse solo che fosse durato troppo poco.   
"No, è che avevo pensato che questo incontro sarebbe stato diverso e-", fu bloccato da Yuuri. Il moro lo prese per un braccio e lo condusse in un posto più appartato, su una panchina non troppo distante dalla piazza.   
"Mi stai dicendo", cominciò Yuuri, socchiudendo gli occhi, "che sapevi che sarei stato qui?", chiese, sconcertato. Victor arrossì fino alla punta del naso e, davvero, Yuuri lo avrebbe trovato adorabile se non fosse stato per il semplice fatto che ciò confermava che Victor lo avesse spiato per tutto quel tempo!  
"Chi mi ha spiato?", chiese allora, mentre pensava velocemente e si postava una ciocca scura da davanti agli occhi. I capelli gli stavano crescendo troppo. Victor si fermò un attimo a fissarlo, incantato. Yuuri gli schioccò le dita davanti agli occhi, soffocando una risatina. Proprio non capiva cosa ci trovasse di bello in lui.  
"Minako", buttò fuori Victor, vergognandosi come un ladro. "Yuuri, devi capire che avevo paura per te. Non sapevo dove saresti andato, anche se Yurio ti aveva detto di andare a nord, su mio consiglio, e così ho pensato di chiedere aiuto a una vecchia amica che mi doveva un favore", spiegò, con l'aria di un cane bastonato. Yuuri si diede del cretino per non aver pensato che Yurio avrebbe concordato con Victor cosa dirgli riguardo a dove andare. Rifletté. Minako si era aggiunta alla compagnia nel suo stesso momento, e quindi gli era stata accanto tutto il tempo.  
"Come ha fatto Minako a rimanere in contatto con te?", chiese stupidamente.  
"Mandavo dei messaggeri, in vesti di sudditi", rispose Victor, mentre le sue guance si tingevano dei colori del tramonto.   
"Ma perché lo hai fatto?", chiese ancora. Non era arrabbiato, bensì confuso.  
"Avevo paura che ti rapissero. O ti facessero del male", Victor sospirò. "Quando misi a punto il piano di attaccare i nomadi con Chris e Otabek, avevo già pensato di mandarti via. Trovare un modo per liberarti e anche cacciarti dal Palazzo, se si fosse rivelato necessario. Non credevo che ce l'avremmo fatta a sconfiggerli e quindi volevo evitare che si introducessero a Palazzo e rubassero ciò che avevo di più caro, magari chiedendo un riscatto. Non potevo sopportare l'idea di perderti, così l'unica opzione era quella di allontanarti. Ovviamente non ti avrei mai potuto prendere e nascondere da qualche parte, anche se ammetto di averci pensato", sussurrò Victor, rosso in viso. Yuuri spalancò gli occhi. "JJ ha in qualche modo solo facilitato la cosa", quando vide lo sguardo interrogativo di Yuuri, proseguì. "Si è inventato un piano per convincere Yurio a scappare con lui. Era  _ossessionato_  da lui. Si è avvicinato a Phichit. E ha scoperto cose su di lui e su di te. Gli ha detto di aver indagato e di aver capito che ero stato io ad attaccare il villaggio, sperando di suscitare in te una reazione tale per cui ti saresti arrabbiato seriamente con me e mi avresti mancato di rispetto", spiegò, i ricordi dolorosi gli facevano male al petto, "E tu, agendo in quel modo, mi avresti costretto a condannarti a morte per lesa maestà. Così, secondo la sua mente malata, Yurio avrebbe avuto la prova di che Re tremendo e senza cuore fossi. Uccidendo il mio Preferito", concluse. Yuuri aveva gli occhi spalancati, quasi non credendo alle sue orecchie. Quella storia era assurda. "Ovviamente non avrei mai potuto neanche immaginare di toglierti la vita e così ho fatto che liberarti. Nessuno avrebbe saputo cos'era successo tra quelle mura, quando mi hai insultato in quel modo, e la cosa sarebbe finita lì. Inoltre su JJ avevo già dei sospetti, poiché non è stato esattamente un esempio di virtù in passato", disse. Yuuri ripensò a quella volta che l'aveva visto con Yurio e annuì. Era scosso e si sentiva le ossa deboli.  
"Così ti ho mandato via, poiché immaginavo che, se mi avessi amato, ti saresti opposto all'idea che io andassi in battaglia, o perlomeno saresti voluto venire con me", disse, con un po' di incertezza nella voce, guardando attentamente la reazione di Yuuri. Il moro non batté ciglio, confermando implicitamente le sue supposizioni, e Victor proseguì. "Quindi abbiamo combattuto e cacciato quelle tribù nomadi dai nostri territori. Erano quelli che avevano distrutto il tuo villaggio, Yuuri", disse Victor, con sguardo triste.

_Li avevano attaccati alle spalle. Victor avrebbe dovuto immaginarselo, in fondo erano nomadi, gente che combatteva senza codici d'onore, senza regole. Aveva perso la sua spada nella mischia, ora aveva un pugnale ricurvo in mano. L'uomo contro cui stava combattendo, che indossava una divisa, rubata, del suo esercito gli volò addosso con la scimitarra sguainata. Il colpo non andò a segno, fermato all'ultimo da un'altra arma, che si era frapposta tra i due. Chris sorrise a Victor, prima di roteare la spada, disarmare l'avversario e tagliargli la testa con un movimento fluido e netto._   
_"Truce e sadico", ridacchiò Victor, sopra il rumore dei ferri._   
_"Ti guardo le spalle", ribatté Chris, offrendogli una spada._   
_Ricominciarono a combattere, schiena contro schiena, e presto furono circondati da cinque uomini. Quell'agguato si era rivelato più difficile del previsto: i nomadi erano molti di più di quanto pensassero. Vide con la coda dell'occhio Altin destreggiarsi con due uomini alti il doppio di lui._   
_Senza smettere di usare la spada, Victor tirò fuori il coltello ricurvo, attaccando due nomadi contemporaneamente. Chris ne aveva già ucciso uno._   
_Con una mossa fulminea, Victor disarmò uno degli avversari, infilandogli la lama nel petto, mentre con il coltello teneva a bada l'altro ancora vivo. Non vide però una terza figura arrivare alle sue spalle. Un dolore bruciante lo colse improvvisamente. Incurante della ferita al fianco, Victor lanciò il coltello contro l'avversario e si girò per fronteggiare quello che l'aveva colpito da dietro. Il dolore lo stava accecando ma lottò per rimanere lucido._   
_Ingaggiò un duello con il nomade e, con un ultimo affondo, riuscì ad ucciderlo. Poi cadde a terra._   
_"Victor!", la voce di Chris gli giunse distorta. La vista gli si appannò e sentì un ronzio forte alle orecchie: pensò che forse era giunta la sua ora. Non gli importava del dolore, gli importava di vivere. Lottò con la morte, poiché doveva mantenere la sua promessa. Chiuse gli occhi e subito un altro paio di iridi calde, più scure del caffè, si stagliarono dietro le sue palpebre._   
_"Tornerò"._

"E Phichit?", chiese Yuuri con voce ridotta a un sussurro. Victor si riprese dalle immagini sfocate del ricordo e rispose.  
"All'inizio non è stato proprio facile, nonostante lo avessi liberato come gli altri schiavi e in fondo fosse convinto che tenessi a te, continuava a credere che c'entrassi io con l'attacco", Victor era visibilmente dispiaciuto. "Ma poi gli ho spiegato che JJ aveva mentito, che si era inventato tutto per i suoi scopi. Deve aver capito che il suo obiettivo era Yurio", disse, con voce triste. Yuuri si mise le mani nei capelli, sentendosi in colpa come non mai. Il suo amico era stato usato da JJ e lui non lo aveva neanche capito. "Gli ho giurato che non ero stato io a compiere il massacro e che la colpa era dei nomadi. Inoltre, il simbolo che aveva visto al villaggio doveva essere di un'uniforme rubata, poiché ne avevo viste addosso ad altri nomadi in battaglia, e non solo del nostro regno", spiegò Victor. "D'altronde non era la prima volta che li fronteggiavamo", aggiunse. "Phichit ha assistito alla confessione di JJ e alla fine mi ha ringraziato", il sovrano alzò un angolo della bocca. "Credo che, come tu avevi avuto dei ripensamenti a causa mia, lui si fidasse ciecamente delle bugie di JJ. Mi dispiace", disse, e Yuuri capì perfettamente a cosa si stesse riferendo. Gli salì un'odio profondo verso quella guardia che aveva fatto soffrire Phichit gratuitamente.   
"In molti avevano chiesto la morte di JJ, poiché aveva tradito la corona, ma alla fine ho lasciato scegliere all'assemblea popolare, confermando per pochi voti ciò che mi aveva chiesto Phichit: esilio. Non volevano altri spargimenti di sangue, anche se personalmente non avrei esitato a concludere in altro modo la situazione", corrugò le sopracciglia. "Ad ogni modo, mi sembrava giusto domandare prima di tutto il parere del tuo amico, dato che la faccenda riguardava il vostro villaggio in particolare. Se fossi stato presente avrei chiesto anche a te", sospirò Victor, con gli occhi carichi di un sentimento inesprimibile. "Poi Phichit ha deciso di rimanere in città per aiutare i feriti, poiché sa usare le erbe medicinali", spiegò Victor. "Naturalmente gli ho detto che poteva fare quello che voleva, e che le porte del Palazzo sarebbero sempre state aperte per lui", sorrise Victor.  
Yuuri alzò gli angoli della bocca in risposta, mentre un calore si spandeva al centro del suo petto. Tutto ciò era incredibile.   
"Grazie per quello che hai fatto. Grazie per essere stato vicino a Phichit. Sono stato così cieco", sussurrò. "Non credo potrò mai ringraziarti abbastanza", aggiunse, prima di avvicinarsi a lui. Victor si sorprese quando gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo e lo abbracciò forte. Quanto gli era mancata quella vicinanza.  
"Non ho ancora finito", disse Victor, contro l'orecchio di Yuuri. Inspirò forte il suo profumo e si staccò, prima di riprendere a parlare.  
"Mi dispiace di averti cacciato in quel modo, di averti detto delle parole che non ho mai pensato. Mi dispiace di averti fatto soffrire. Ti giuro che quello che ho fatto l'ho fatto perché volevo tenerti al sicuro. Anche sapere che avevi vicino una mia amica ha fatto sì che mi sentissi meno in colpa, poiché eri in buone mani. Scusa se ho esagerato e sono stato troppo invadente", i suoi occhi azzurri, come specchi d'acqua, chini a terra, manifestavano il suo rimorso. "Comunque, forse non lo sai", si interruppe, alzando lo sguardo in quello caldo di Yuuri, "Ma io ti ho fatto una promessa, Yuuri". Il cuore del moro cominciò a battere furiosamente nel suo petto. Sembrava volesse schizzare fuori da un momento all'altro.   
"Ti ho promesso che sarei venuto a riprenderti. E ora sono qui. E so che non sono - né sarò mai - abbastanza per meritarti, ma come ti ho già detto più volte sono egoista e quindi eccomi qui oggi. Sono tornato da te perché ti amo, Yuuri", Yuuri le lacrime accumularsi e poi scivolare giù dalle guance. Sorrideva come uno scemo e ora poteva sentire cosa doveva aver provato Otabek qualche momento prima. Victor sembrò sollevato per quella reazione e continuò. "Ti amo così tanto che in questo momento sento che il mio cuore potrebbe esplodere. E ti amo per la persona fantastica che sei. Ti amavo anche quando eri uno schiavo, perché ai miei occhi non lo sei mai stato. Sei sempre e solo stato  _Yuuri_. E, da quando ti ho conosciuto, ho saputo che eri tu la persona adatta a me. Perché tu per primo guardavi oltre al fatto che fossi un Re. E mi hai amato per come ero. Mia mamma mi diceva sempre  _'Se le stelle sono oscurate, segui la bussola che è nel tuo cuore. Ti condurrà dove non ti immagini, ma sarà la strada giusta'._  E io l'ho fatto, Yuuri".   
Il moro si avvicinò a Victor, prendendogli la testa fra le mani e facendo scontrare le loro fronti, non riuscendo a impedirsi di piangere. Non riusciva a vedere bene per colpa delle lacrime che offuscavano la sua visuale.   
"Sapevo di potermi fidare di te", cominciò, col cuore in mano, "Ho deciso di chiederti quell'ultima notte insieme, perché volevo essere sicuro del tuo sentimento", disse, con voce decisa. Victor lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati. "Almeno se non ti avessi più rivisto avrei avuto un ultimo ricordo", abbassò gli occhi. "Ma poi ho sentito cosa mi hai detto nel sonno, o forse l'ho immaginato. Non mi importa", disse, alzando gli occhi nei suoi e fissandolo con decisione. "Andarmene da Hasetsu è stata la scelta più dura di tutta la mia vita. Più di quando me ne sono andato dal mio villaggio", rivelò Yuuri, tirando su col naso in modo non esattamente elegante, ma a Victor non poteva importare di meno. "Ma ti ho aspettato, sperando ogni giorno che in qualche modo qualcosa ti avrebbe riportato da me. Minako-", sorrise al pensiero, "Minako mi diceva che la speranza è l'ultima a morire, che dovevo rimanere fiducioso in ciò che il futuro mi avrebbe riservato", Victor imitò il suo sorriso, accarezzandogli una guancia bagnata col pollice. Poi Yuuri continuò: "Ma è stato difficile, perché credevo che ti fossi accorto che in fondo non fossi un grande affare, che avessi cambiato idea e non valesse la pena venire a prendermi. E invece sei tornato e non potrei essere più felice di così", gli confessò. "Ti amo anch'io, Victor", sussurrò, prima di baciarlo sulle labbra, con un bacio scomposto e scoordinato, ma così  _necessario_  per sentirsi di nuovo uniti, di nuovo un unico essere. Per sempre. Nessuno li avrebbe separati ancora.   
"Grazie,  _Vitya_ , per aver vendicato la mia famiglia. Grazie per aver scelto me. Non pensare mai più di essere egoista, sei la persona più altruista che conosca", aggiunse Yuuri, sulle labbra del Re, che rabbrividì al suono del suo soprannome. Il moro si sentiva come se ogni pezzo del mosaico della sua vita fosse al posto giusto. "Anche se mi hai fatto seguire", aggiunse, un po' contrariato, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Victor si allontanò appena dal suo viso. Yuuri lo guardò, capendo che stava morendo dalla voglia di dirgli qualcosa.  
"Cosa c'è, adesso?", chiese Yuuri, con circospezione. Victor si morse il labbro e Yuuri fu quasi tentato di mandare tutti al diavolo, dimenticarsi quella domanda e costringere Victor a salire alla locanda per fare cose vietate ai minori - Victor che si morde il labbro era da infarto - quando il Re rispose.  
"Non è nulla davvero", disse, incerto, "ma visto che siamo in vena di chiarimenti-", disse piano. Sembrò combattuto e sospirò, tirando fuori da una tasca del gilet un fiore bianco, un po' sgualcito, identico a quello che gli aveva regalato quella donna ad Hasetsu, durante la loro visita in città. A Yuuri sembravano passati anni da allora.   
Victor glielo diede e Yuuri lo annusò, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento, replicando i suoi stessi gesti.  
"Ti ricordi?", al cenno di assenso di Yuuri, il Re continuò. "Quando mi chiedesti cosa avesse detto quella signora, ti mentii", sorprese Yuuri. Il ricordo era vivido nella sua memoria e sorrise al pensiero che allora ci aveva visto giusto.   
"Mi disse di dare quel fiore alla persona che avrei voluto avere accanto per il resto della mia vita". Yuuri fremette, spalancando gli occhi. Con uno slancio tornò a baciare Victor, che fu più che felice di quella reazione.  
"Non osare mandarmi via mai più", sussurrò il moro, al suo orecchio.  
"E tu obbedire a ciò che ti dico".   
"Qualsiasi cosa capiterà in futuro voglio che la affrontiamo uniti", continuò Yuuri. Victor lo strinse a sé.  
"Uniti", ripeté.  
"Anche se fosse un'altra guerra, io verrei in battaglia con te".   
Victor fremette ma poi annuì. "Dopo un lungo allenamento", borbottò. "E sempre dietro a Chris", aggiunse.   
Yuuri lo guardò negli occhi azzurrissimi. "Perché dietro a Chris?"  
"Perché i nemici mirano sempre a uccidere il Re e quindi non vado bene come scudo umano-"  
La risata di Yuuri fu come il fresco canto di un uccellino. E Victor si dimenticò quello che stava dicendo. 


	15. Hasetsu

_Devi dire la verità,_  
_Dovesse questa verità_  
_Bruciare del fuoco_  
_Promesso ai dannati._

 

_ Un mese dopo _

Victor osservava divertito da dietro una tenda Yuuri, che prendeva lezioni di etichetta da Yakov, che era un esperto al riguardo. L'ex Consigliere reale (era stato investito di quella carica dal padre di Victor) era andato in pensione anni prima, ma era stato richiamato a Palazzo dal Re per quella occasione speciale.   
Ormai non era più un segreto, Victor e Yuuri stavano insieme ufficialmente. Avevano dovuto passare un periodo un po' difficile dopo il loro incontro ad Almaty, il rientro ad Hasetsu e il successivo annuncio in pubblico. Molti ex schiavi di Victor, un paio di Re di regni vicini con figlie in età da marito a carico e altri nobili della sua corte si erano arrabbiati parecchio per la sua scelta. Nonostante Chris lo avesse avvertito, Victor non lo aveva assolutamente tenuto in conto, e dovette operare con il suo Consigliere una vera e propria fatica diplomatica, in modo da calmare le acque.   
Yuuri era stato il bersaglio di ogni critica e soprattutto di ogni pazzo o pazza che pensava di avere una possibilità con Victor se lo avesse eliminato. Il momento peggiore era stato quando un ex schiavo, armato di coltello, si era arrampicato sul balcone eludendo le guardie, era entrato nella loro camera da letto e lo aveva quasi ucciso nel sonno. Per fortuna Victor se n'era accorto e lo aveva fermato. Da quel giorno aveva raddoppiato le difese e per un po' aveva ordinato a Georgi di seguire Yuuri ovunque andasse. Dopo qualche giorno però Yuuri si stufò di girare con la guardia al seguito, prese una lama dall'armeria del Palazzo e la nascose tra le vesti, e congedò Georgi.  
Comunque, nel giro di un mese tutto era tornato alla normalità. Yuuri era sconvolto ma da un lato capiva certi atteggiamenti: Victor era un Re scapolo  _parecchio_  ambito. Si era costruito una nomea, tra gli uomini e tra le donne, che avevano fatto a gara negli anni per cercare di rubargli il cuore. Inoltre era ricco e aveva appena vinto una guerra.  
Il Re, però, gli aveva assicurato per l'ennesima volta che non voleva altri che lui e, se avesse dovuto affrontare anche un'orda di principesse e schiavi liberati e infuriati per stare con lui, lo avrebbe fatto senza battere ciglio. Nonostante quelle rassicurazioni, a corte molte persone continuavano a guardare Yuuri di traverso e sussurrare alle sue spalle. Victor aveva già proclamato pubblicamente che chiunque avesse anche solo accennato a insultare il suo fidanzato avrebbe subito una pena che poteva andare dalla rimozione dei beni fino alla decapitazione - con gran sorpresa di Yuuri stesso - ma Yuuri sapeva che ancora non era accettato. Così aveva insistito per ricevere almeno un'educazione decente, poiché le poche norme che Yurio aveva insegnato a lui e Phichit tempo prima non bastavano neanche a  _fingere_  di essere all'altezza di un nobile qualunque, per non parlare del fidanzato ufficiale del Re. E Victor aveva ceduto di fronte alle sue insistenze.   
Così, eccolo lì, a cercare di tenere in testa un'anfora di vino pregiato senza farne cadere neanche una goccia. Phichit era seduto non troppo lontano e rideva come un matto, tenendosi la pancia. Victor lo aveva tenuto a corte - mentre Yurio si era  _ovviamente_  trasferito ad Almaty e Kenjiro aveva trovato lavoro presso una locanda nel cuore della città - un po' per la sua bravura nell'organizzazione e un po' perché sapeva quanto Yuuri avesse bisogno di averlo vicino.  
"Se osi dirlo a Victor, ti uccido Phi", disse Yuuri a denti stretti, cercando di concentrarsi. Victor soffocò una risatina, per poi far vagare lo sguardo lungo la schiena di Yuuri, precisamente fino al suo sedere.   
"Sarebbe divertente!", esclamò Phichit. Poi si rabbuiò: "Spero per la mia sanità mentale e per la mia integrità fisica - ci tengo alla mia testa! - che tu non gli abbia anche nascosto ciò che è successo tempo fa tra noi!", lo riprese, facendo gelare il sangue a Victor.   
Non ebbe il tempo di formulare un pensiero, sentire la risposta di Yuuri, arrabbiarsi o irrompere nella sala come una tempesta di sabbia scatenata da un  _jinn,_  che: "Non glielo hai ancora detto, vero?", una voce dietro di lui lo fece sobbalzare. Lasciò andare velocemente la tenda da cui stava spiando la scena, appoggiandosi poi contro la colonna che la reggeva.   
"Chris! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!". Poi Victor gli rivolse uno sguardo colpevole e l'altro ebbe la conferma di ciò che sospettava. Ricominciò con la sua ramanzina.   
"Porca miseria, cugino, quando imparerai? L'ultima volta che gli hai mentito mi pare sia finita con te che piangevi tutte le tue lacrime sul campo di battaglia, un giorno sì e l'altro pure e Yuuri in giro per il deserto a riflettere sulla sua misera esistenza e a credere che non te ne fregasse nulla di lui. Un successo, insomma", ironizzò, alzando le sopracciglia. Victor lo odiava quando faceva così.  _Davvero_   _tanto_.  
"Cosa ci posso fare? Non so quando dirglielo o  _come_  dirglielo. E poi a me sembra una cosa importante, davvero, ma magari per lui non significa nulla-"  
"Stai scherzando, vero? Forse - poco probabile - non mi incazzerei se l'uomo che amo mi dicesse di punto in bianco che in realtà mi conosceva già da anni, ma  _sicuramente_  non gli parlerei almeno per qualche giorno. E puoi solo sperare che Yuuri reagisca così bene! Come puoi pensare che non gli interessi? E conta che ormai siete pure fidanzati e non dovreste avere segreti!", esclamò, mentre Victor gli faceva segno di abbassare la voce.   
"Spero solo che-"  
La sua frase rimase a metà. Il messaggero Leo de La Iglesia arrivò in fretta e furia, portando una pergamena, seguito a pochi passi dalla nuova guardia Ji Guang Hong. Victor ordinò loro di riprendere fiato prima di parlare. Sembrava avessero corso da un capo all'altro del Sahara.  
"Scusate il disturbo, Maestà, ma reco notizie importanti!", De La Iglesia chiese con un'occhiata il permesso di continuare nonostante la presenza del Consigliere.  
"Vai avanti", acconsentì Victor. Il messaggero annuì, dando la pergamena al Re. Guang Hong sfoggiò un sorriso smagliante.   
"Si tratta della  _ricerca_  che ci avevate affidato. Abbiamo trovato una ragazza, Maestà!", era evidente dal tono gioioso come fosse contento della riuscita della loro missione. Victor spalancò gli occhi, incurante della faccia confusa del cugino, che non era stato messo a parte della faccenda.  
"Come si chiama?", chiese il Re, fin troppo speranzoso, leggendo la pergamena.   
De La Iglesia fece un cenno con la testa a Guang Hong, che rispose, eccitato: "Katsuki Yuuko".

"Va bene, per oggi basta così. Stai migliorando, Yuuri, ma c'è ancora molta strada da fare", il tono di Yakov era severo ma non cattivo. Il moro annuì, trattenendo a stento un sospiro di sollievo mentre posava la teiera di metallo sul tavolino, a fianco a un'altra e a parecchie tazze di varie misure e molte foglie di tè. Quel giorno si erano dedicati al galateo a tavola e non era stato esattamente un successo. Come era possibile che ci fossero più di quindici modi per servire il tè? E che il Re dovesse conoscerli tutti? " _Può rivelarsi un'arma fondamentale_ ", gli aveva detto Yakov, confidandogli poi che il padre di Victor era riuscito a evitare una guerra in quel modo. Yuuri non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiedere come.   
Yakov si congedò. Phichit, che era rimasto con lui per la maggior parte del tempo, senza mancare di imbarazzarlo e fargli calare l'autostima sotto i piedi ridendo sguaiatamente, gli propose di fare una passeggiata in giardino. Yuuri acconsentì. Quando furono all'esterno, il moro si prese un attimo per osservare quelle piante ormai familiari, discernere i loro profumi e notare come il sole stesse tramontando lasciando strisce rosa e arancioni sopra le dune. Dalla sua posizione, il Palazzo dominava sui territori circostanti, cosicché chi vi saliva poteva lasciar correre lo sguardo fino a inseguire l'orizzonte. Yuuri si chiese distrattamente dove fossero Yasir e gli altri della sua compagnia, che aveva scelto di lasciare per seguire Victor, e con lui il suo futuro, ad Hasetsu. Il Re gli aveva chiesto più volte se ne fosse sicuro, ma Yuuri non aveva avuto l'ombra di un dubbio. Anche se a volte gli mancava ballare in quel modo, girando per il deserto. In compenso, Victor gli aveva assicurato che avrebbe potuto ballare quanto gli pareva, dove gli pareva e con chiunque gli pareva. Yuuri sapeva benissimo che non sarebbe stata una passeggiata, ora che era il promesso sposo del Re. Fare il ballerino non era un mestiere sempre ben visto: un passo falso e sarebbe stato additato da tutti come un ragazzo facile, qualcuno che il Re non meritava. Tuttavia non avrebbe rinunciato al suo sogno. Ballare era  _vivere_  per lui.   
"Sono felice che alla fine tutto si sia risolto per il meglio", Phichit ruppe il silenzio. Yuuri si voltò verso di lui, sorridendo.   
"Anch'io, Phi", rispose sinceramente. "Non sei arrabbiato con me per quello che è successo?", aggiunse, incerto. In fondo aveva creduto più a Victor che a lui riguardo all'attacco. Aveva il terrore che Phichit non gli volesse più bene.   
"Ma cosa dici?", esclamò, guardandolo storto. "Sono io che credevo di avere scoperto tutto e invece quel demente di JJ mi ha fregato. E ci sono cascato in pieno", replicò, amareggiato. Yuuri gli strinse una spalla. Erano entrambi vestiti eleganti e quasi non si riconoscevano in quegli abiti sontuosi, quando fino a qualche tempo prima indossavano semplici tuniche bianche, con appena qualche gioiello.   
"Sai qual è stata la parte peggiore, Yuuri? Scoprire di non essere importante. Quando, anche grazie all'aiuto di Victor, ho capito che mi aveva solo usato, il mondo mi è crollato addosso", sospirò, osservando un punto imprecisato all'orizzonte. Yuuri lo guardò, sentendo un groppo in gola. Aveva ancora i sensi di colpa per tutto quello che l'amico aveva subito quando se n'era andato da Hasetsu. "È che, dopo quello che avevamo passato, tu avevi trovato Victor, che ti trattava come un principe. Io invece non avevo nessuno e-", sospirò, lanciandogli un'occhiata fugace e arrossendo appena. "Ero geloso di quello che stavi provando. Della tua felicità. Volevo essere felice anch'io", sussurrò. Yuuri lo abbracciò di slancio, accarezzandogli la schiena mentre Phichit si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo.   
"Lo sarai, Phichit! Tu più di chiunque meriti qualcuno che ti renda felice. Troverai una persona che amerà il tuo sorriso e la tua personalità così meravigliosa. Troverai qualcuno che ti amerà per il ragazzo così onesto e leale che sei", disse, con voce carica di affetto, stringendolo forte.   
"Sono stato proprio stupido", sussurrò.  
"Non sei stato stupido. È normale che tu gli abbia creduto. Probabilmente anch'io gli avrei creduto se solo non fossi stato-"  
"Innamorato di Victor alla follia?", lo precedette Phichit, scostandosi dal suo abbraccio per guardarlo in volto. Sorrise amaramente. Yuuri comprese a cosa l'amico stesse pensando e perché si fosse fidato subito di JJ. Sperò che potesse innamorarsi di nuovo, presto, con qualcuno che lo amasse  _davvero_. Altrimenti stavolta sarebbero passati sul suo cadavere.  
"Già", affermò Yuuri, senza imbarazzo. Era la pura verità.  
"Chi è che è innamorato di me alla follia?", la voce squillante e al tempo stesso profonda di Victor giunse alle loro orecchie. Il Re fece il suo ingresso, scendendo i gradini che conducevano ai giardini, con il lungo mantello color porpora che frusciava ad ogni passo. Li raggiunse e attirò a sé Yuuri - rosso in viso per quelle manifestazioni pubbliche di affetto, non si era ancora abituato! - avvolgendo un braccio intorno alla sua vita, e donandogli un bacio a fior di labbra.  
Yuuri sospirò appena, sorridendo. "Se magari la smettessi di origliare, spiarmi e farmi seguire, potremmo provare a essere una coppia normale", disse, facendo sfregare i loro nasi, senza però che il suo sorriso accennasse a svanire.  
"Non saremo mai una coppia normale,  _habibi*_ ", replicò Victor, con voce bassa, osservandolo intensamente negli occhi. A Yuuri sembrò che al mondo ci fossero solo loro, in quel momento.   
"Wow! Davvero fantastico, ora mi sa che devo proprio controllare cosa stanno combinando in cuci-"  
"Fermo lì, Phichit. Dove credi di andare?", chiese Victor, lasciando andare Yuuri e prendendolo però per mano. Phichit si grattò la nuca.   
"Devo dire una cosa al mio Yuuri", tirò fuori il suo sorriso diabolico. Yuuri tremò appena. "Anzi, Phichit, perché non gliela dici tu?", chiese Victor con voce melliflua. Anche se non era più suo schiavo, Victor sapeva perfettamente il fatto suo quando doveva ordinare qualcosa.  
"Cosa dovrei dirgli?", chiese Phichit, rosso come un peperone.   
"Non ti ricordi, quando abbiamo fatto  _quella_  chiaccherata?", chiese il Re, spostando lo sguardo negli occhi scuri di Phichit e facendolo quasi gelare sul posto. Victor sapeva essere parecchio inquietante. Improvvisamente gli sovvenne tutto.  
"Ah, g-già", si torturò le mani, imbarazzato, "Yuuri,  _ehm_ , Victor ha scoperto cosa,  _ehm_ \- Non ce la faccio!", strillò ma uno sguardo del Re lo fece continuare. Yuuri non capiva cosa stesse accadendo.   
"Ha scoperto cosa abbiamo fatto tempo fa e-", la sua voce si spense. Yuuri arrossì a quelle parole, spostando lo sguardo su Victor.   
"Allora gli ho fatto presente che ora le cose sono diverse e che tu sei occupato", il Re calcò il finale e lo strinse di più per marcare la frase.   
Yuuri si trattenne un paio di secondi. Poi scoppiò a ridere. Victor che faceva il geloso era una visione. Per non dire che fosse al contempo tenero e tremendamente ridicolo, dato che con Phichit - a parte quei pochi "benefici", risalenti ad anni addietro, che avevano subito lasciato perdere di comune accordo - non aveva mai condiviso altro all'infuori di una profonda amicizia.   
"Non c'è bisogno di essere così  _territoriale_ ", disse, riprendendosi dalle risate e allontanandosi un po' dalla sua stretta. Victor sembrava un cane bastonato, con gli angoli della bocca rivolti all'ingiù. La sua sicurezza di prima svanita nel nulla. "Eravamo alle prime armi e non è successo nulla di c-"  
"Basta così", ringhiò Victor, prima di avventarsi su di lui e baciarlo profondamente. Nonostante il movimento repentino il bacio fu dolce e lento. Solo dopo un po' lo lasciò andare. "Volevo solo rendere chiaro questo", gli sussurrò, fissandogli le labbra lucide e poi gli occhi scuri. Yuuri sorrise e si sciolse.   
"Tra un po' non ce ne sarà più bisogno", disse, indicando l'anello d'oro, gemello del suo. Victor sorrise.   
Phichit li guardò con tenerezza, sospirando e tenendo le mani incrociate contro una guancia.   
"Siete bellissimi, posso farvi un ritratto? Per favore!", chiese con entusiasmo.   
Victor ridacchiò. La loro conversazione fu interrotta da un giovane paggio che si schiarì la voce.   
"Scusate, Vostre Maestà", esordì, tremando come una foglia. Poi, rivolgendosi a Victor: "So che non volevate essere disturbato, ma la Principessa ha detto che era importante".   
Yuuri sentì Victor irrigidirsi.   
"Quale principessa?", chiese, freddo come Yuuri non lo sentiva da tempo.   
"La Principessa Mila Babicheva, signora del Deserto dell'Ovest e delle Dune della Luna Fredda, Erede al trono di San Pietroburg".   
Non era stato il paggio Seung-gil ha parlare. Di fianco a lui, in cima alle scale, c'era una donna bellissima. Aveva i capelli rossi acconciati in una capigliatura semi raccolta, con dei fermagli decorati con topazi che riflettevano la luce del sole morente. Portava una corona dorata. Indossava un lungo abito rosa scuro, quasi colore del sangue, di seta, che scendeva fino ai piedi, e uno scialle del colore della sabbia. Aveva un portamento regale, pensò Yuuri, e anche senza quella corona chiunque avrebbe intuito che fosse una principessa. Ma cosa aveva a che fare con Victor?   
"Vedo che non istruite adeguatamente i vostri paggi a presentare gli ospiti, Maestà", Yuuri sentì chiaramente il sarcasmo nella sua voce e un subitaneo moto di antipatia verso quella donna lo pervase.   
"Come istruisco i miei paggi non è affar vostro, Principessa", ribatté con voce dura Victor. Era rimasto sconvolto da quella apparizione, anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere. Come osava mostrarsi lì, nel suo Palazzo? Davanti a Yuuri, poi?  
"Come volete. Sono qui solo per farvi le congratulazioni", replicò la Principessa, scendendo i gradini e avvicinandosi alla coppia.   
Phichit colse l'occasione per congedarsi, lanciando un'ultima occhiata a Yuuri. Per quanto fosse curioso, aveva come la sensazione che fosse un momento difficile e che dovessero affrontarlo da soli. Salì le scale e si dileguò con il paggio.   
"Cosa stai dicendo?", Victor passò velocemente al "tu", una volta che i due si furono allontanati. Mila sfoggiò un sorriso perfetto.   
"Forse non lo sai, Victor, ma non mi interessa più continuare questa faida con te", ridacchiò. Yuuri non stava capendo più nulla.   
"Non so se è il tuo ennesimo piano per cercare di-"  
"Nessun piano, Victor", disse, seria. "Sono stufa di tutto questo. Ti sono venuta dietro per anni e mi hai disprezzato. Ora ti sposi con questo  _schiavo_ _-_ "  
"Yuuri non è uno schiavo", disse Victor a denti stretti, stringendo la mano che non teneva quella di Yuuri in un pugno. Il moro strinse un po' la presa, facendolo rilassare immediatamente. Mila fece un gesto con la mano, senza smettere di sorridere.  
"Non mi interessa. Puoi sposarti con chi ti pare! Sono venuta qui per questo. Chiudiamo con il passato", sospirò. "Voglio proporti un'alleanza".


	16. La sorpresa

_Tanto generoso ti sei dimostrato!_   
_Senza che io ti chiedessi niente, i tuoi benefici_   
_Mi hanno raggiunto,_   
_Senza reticenze né indugi._

 

Victor rimase a bocca aperta, lasciando la presa di Yuuri e tenendosi le tempie con entrambe le mani.   
Il moro gli si fece più vicino. Non aveva idea di chi fosse quella donna, ciò che più gli premeva era far sapere a Victor che non era solo, che qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta lui gli sarebbe stato a fianco.   
"Checché ne dicessero i tuoi, le alleanze si possono fare anche senza matrimoni", disse Mila, scrollando le spalle.   
Un ricordo catapultò Victor nel passato.

 _Re_   _Adrian guardò il figlio._  
 _"È necessario che ti fidanzi. Puoi scegliere quale principessa, basta che lo fai. Così avrai già il futuro in mano e non ci saranno rischi per la successione al trono". Victor sapeva che con "rischi" il padre intendeva un qualche nobile che attentasse al trono._  
 _"Non voglio sposarmi, padre", ribatté Victor, incrociando le braccia. Si sentiva infantile ma al tempo stesso gli sembrava giusto combattere per ciò in cui credeva._  
 _"Victor, tutti i re hanno un harem. Puoi metterci dentro quanti eunuchi o schiavi tu voglia ma devi prendere una moglie", sospirò il padre._  
 _Victor fremette. "Non ho intenzione di sposare una donna e costringerla a legarsi a me per la vita!", gridò, in preda alla rabbia._  
 _Il padre si fece serio. "Victor sei ancora troppo giovane, non capisci il problema. Questo regno da solo non può andare avanti. Devi sposarti perché è l'unico modo per poterlo fortificare. A San Pietroburg c'è una ragazza bellissima e intelligente, che ha la tua età e fa il caso tuo-"_  
 _"Voi vi siete sposato per un pezzo di terra, padre?", chiese con tono amaro Victor._  
 _Il Re spalancò gli occhi._  
 _"Mi sono sposato perché amavo tua madre", sussurrò il Re, passandosi una mano sugli occhi. A Victor sembrò improvvisamente più vecchio di quello che era realmente._  
 _"Allora non chiedetemi di fare diversamente"._

Yuuri ne aveva abbastanza.  
"Victor", disse, con voce decisa, scrollandolo dal ricordo. Il Re si voltò verso di lui, prendendogli una mano e posandoci un bacio leggero. Mila lo guardò alzando appena le sopracciglia. "Chi è lei?", chiese Yuuri.   
"Te lo dico io, visto che il Re non ci ha presentato. Io sono quella Principessa che tutti detestano perché è quasi riuscita a incastrare Victor. E sottolineo il quasi", rise. Yuuri pensò che fosse mezza matta.  
"E io sono Yuuri, il fidanzato e promesso sposo di Victor", il Re lo guardò con occhi carichi di amore per il modo deciso con cui lo aveva affermato.   
"Tranquillo! Non ho intenzione di mettermi in mezzo, davvero!", alzò le mani Mila. Victor prese parola, dopo aver passato un braccio intorno alla vita di Yuuri.  
"Non è andata così, Yuuri. Mila non mi ha quasi incastrato. Diciamo che mio padre, quando avevo sedici anni, mi voleva costringere a trovare una moglie, naturalmente di sangue reale. Lei sarebbe stata perfetta, a suo dire, ma io non ero dell'idea di sposarmi in generale. Così ha deciso di organizzare tutto senza il mio consenso. Quando l'ho scoperto sono scappato", ridacchiò. Yuuri spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa. Mila sbuffò. Quella storia la sapeva a memoria.   
"Poco tempo dopo i miei genitori morirono. Volevo bene a Mila, a furia di vederci eravamo diventati amici, ma non sopportavo le pressioni dei suoi genitori, che volevano che la sposassi a tutti i costi", sospirò Victor, tenendo la mano di Yuuri tra le sue.   
"Così litigammo e litigammo, perché io ero innamorata", spiegò con praticità Mila. Yuuri le lanciò un'occhiata sospettosa ma intuì che le doveva essere passata. "Ma per Victor non andavo bene. Perché ero una donna e lui preferisce il  _pene_  e perché non ero il suo tipo", disse, facendo saltare Yuuri sul posto per la scelta del termine e ridacchiare Victor, che se lo tirò più vicino.  
"Già, eri troppo piena di te. Credevi di essere perfetta, nessuno poteva contraddirti", enumerò Victor.  
"Perché parli al passato? Non sono cambiata", ridacchiò.   
"Comunque, non la sopportavo più, ogni scusa era buona perché cercasse di farmi cambiare idea", disse, e il ricordo di Mila che ci provava ostentatamente con lui gli fece venire un conato. "Come se non bastasse, litigai con suo padre, poiché scoprii che, poiché non l'avevo ancora sposata, lui e il suo esercito non avevano mosso un dito per aiutare i miei genitori", Victor rabbrividì al ricordo, e Yuuri gli strinse le mani. Pensò a quanto dovesse essere stato terribile per Victor quel momento della sua vita. Mila si fece triste.   
"Da quel momento chiusi definitivamente i rapporti con il loro Regno. Fino ad oggi", sospirò.  
"Victor, mio padre è morto, ed io non ho mai potuto chiederti scusa per le cose terribili che ha fatto", disse seria. "Aveva emanato una legge per cui nessuno - suddito o nobile di San Pietroburg - poteva avvicinarsi al tuo Regno, o sarebbe stato giustiziato", spiegò.    
"Non devi scusarti", la interruppe. "Sono io che ho sbagliato. Le colpe dei padri non devono ricadere sui figli", sospirò. Yuuri sorrise e abbracciò Victor, che rispose all'abbraccio, incurante dello sguardo stupito di Mila.   
Quando si staccarono, Victor disse alla Principessa: "Se vuoi rimanere per la notte, faccio preparare una stanza. Domattina possiamo parlare dell'alleanza", disse Victor. Mila sorrise.   
"Grazie", disse, sinceramente. Victor si trovò a pensare che, contrariamente a quanto aveva detto prima, era  _davvero_  cambiata. "E, per la cronaca", disse, rivolgendosi a Yuuri. "Puoi stare tranquillo, sono già occupata", gli fece un occhiolino, mostrando un anello che portava all'anulare destro, e Victor chiamò un paggio che la portasse nelle sue stanze.

Passarono due giorni, durante i quali Victor mise a punto un'alleanza triplice, con Mila e Otabek, che era stato convocato ad Hasetsu con Yurio.   
Yuuri poté passare del tempo con il biondo,  _allietato_  continuamente con i suoi insulti, che un po' gli erano mancati. Phichit, nel frattempo, spariva sempre più spesso e Yuuri iniziò a pensare che sotto ci fosse qualcosa. Tutto gli fu più chiaro in seguito.  
La sera, organizzarono alcune danze stupende, e Victor e Otabek si ritrovarono a sbavare davanti ai loro amati come ai vecchi tempi. Mila confidò a Victor che aveva trovato anche lei l'amore e che quel sentimento l'aveva cambiata, facendole guardare il mondo da un'altra prospettiva.

_"Non avrei mai immaginato che potesse accadare", rise la rossa. Victor osservò Yuuri volteggiare per la sala._   
_"Lo capisco. Ti coglie di sorpresa ", sussurrò. Mila concordò._   
_"E non lascia spazio ad altro. A rancori o altre tristezze. Sai che ti auguro ogni bene, Vic", aggiunse, vedendo come il sovrano fosse felice, finalmente._   
_"E io a te", replicò, facendo scontrare i loro calici di vino._

Dopo che l'alleanza fu saldata, Mila tornò al suo Regno, mentre Otabek e Yurio si presero un giorno in più di permanenza.   
Era l'ora di pranzo e stavano banchettando tutti insieme, quando Leo de La Iglesia irruppe nella sala e sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio di Victor che annuì energicamente, con gli occhi che brillavano. Yuuri era seduto di fianco a lui, stava bevendo del vino, e non sentì cosa gli disse. De La Iglesia si congedò.  
"È normale tutto questo via vai?", chiese con voce aspra Yuri. Non gli andava a genio il fatto che, ad un pranzo privato quale era quello, un messaggero entrasse a suo piacimento. Yuuri immaginò che fosse per via del fatto che stava mangiando praticamente seduto in braccio a Otabek.   
"No, non è normale, Yurio", ridacchiò il Re. Otabek aggrottò le sopracciglia.   
"C'è qualcosa che dovremmo sapere?", chiese Phichit, mentre divorava il suo piatto di  _molah_ _*_  con entusiasmo. Chris gli lanciò un'occhiata maliziosa, che non sfuggì a Yuuri, a cui Phichit rispose tossendo nervosamente. Yuuri non poté credere ai suoi occhi, quando il Consigliere si alzò per offrire prontamente al suo amico un calice di vino e dargli delle pacche gentili sulle spalle. Ed era ancora più scioccato che nessun altro fosse sorpreso!   
Poi Chris offrì un tovagliolo ricamato a Phichit per pulirsi la bocca e Yuuri quasi si sentì di troppo a vedere lo sguardo che si scambiarono. Comunque, infatuati, innamorati o altro, avrebbe fatto un discorsetto a Chris al riguardo.  
"Non  _voi_  in prima persona", gli occhi azzurri e felici di Victor si fermarono su di Yuuri, che li incontrò con sguardo interrogativo. "Abbiamo una sorpresa per il mio Yuuri", dichiarò, con voce carica di emozione e aspettativa.   
Phichit sembrò illuminarsi, stringendo forte un polso di Chris che non fece una piega, anche se doveva essere un po' doloroso. Victor glielo aveva accennato qualche tempo prima, più o meno quando avevano chiarito la storia dell'attacco al villaggio e JJ era stato esiliato.  _Può essere che...?_ , pensò il migliore amico di Yuuri, con la bocca spalancata, piena di cibo, affrettandosi a richiuderla dopo uno sguardo schifato di Yurio, che si voltò affondando il viso nel petto di Otabek. Il Re di Almaty posò automaticamente una mano sui suoi capelli dorati e cominciò ad accarezzarli.  
Victor baciò il dorso della mano di Yuuri, con un gesto che era diventato un'abitudine, prima di dirgli con voce dolce: "Esci da quella porta. C'è qualcuno che ti aspetta. Non ti vede da tanto", gli occhi di Yuuri brillarono. "E non credo voglia aspettare ancora", concluse Victor, facendogli un occhiolino. Il moro sentì una calda sensazione spandersi nel suo petto. Non sapeva cosa fare, così optò per chinarsi e dare un veloce bacio a Victor all'angolo della bocca. Poi guardò Phichit, che gli indicò la porta e gli disse di muoversi, con un sorriso sulle labbra. Otabek e Yurio erano persi a guardarsi, ignari di cosa stesse accadendo intorno a loro.  
Victor si aspettava di tutto, davvero. Ma niente fu paragonabile al grido di gioia di Yuuri quando il suo amato abbracciò di nuovo sua sorella.

Rivedere la sorella fu come un tuffo nel passato. Erano passati pochi mesi, eppure sembrava una vita intera. Una vita in cui era cambiato, in cui erano successe mille cose, in cui aveva sofferto e aveva trovato l'amore. E non poteva credere che il destino gli avesse donato questo regalo.   
Il racconto che Yuuri ascoltò gli fece male al cuore. Rivivere di nuovo quei momenti di angoscia e di dolore fu devastante. Ma sarebbe stata l'ultima volta. E, cosa più importante, Yuuko era salva. La sorella gli raccontò di come era stata caricata subito su una carovana, insieme ad altre due ragazzine, ed era stata portata via dai nomadi. Subito dopo le tribù avevano appiccato il fuoco e compiuto la strage. Yuuri doveva aver pianto il corpo di un'altra bambina quella notte. Il moro si sentì tremendamente in colpa, verso di lei, e verso se stesso, per non aver provato a cercare altre prove che gli dicessero che qualcuno era scampato al massacro.  
"Victor lo ha fatto per te. Un suo messaggero è arrivato nella città dove abitavo. I nomadi mi avevano venduta come schiava, persi subito la possibilità di tornare sulle tue tracce. Non avrei potuto in nessun modo scappare e avevo paura che mi uccidessero", rivelò Yuuko, abbassando la testa, triste. Yuuri l'abbracciò di nuovo.   
"Non dire niente, hai fatto benissimo così. Ti hanno fatto del male?", chiese Yuuri, guardandola spaventato. Yuuko accennò a un sorriso amaro.   
"Niente di irreparabile. Ma diciamo che non mi hanno sfruttata solo per le faccende di casa", sbuffò, con tono neutro. Yuuri imprecò a bassa voce. "Yuuri, non devi preoccuparti. Sto bene, davvero. Ora sono qui con te", disse, con gli occhi che si riempivano di lacrime. "Mi sembra così assurdo. Credevo di averti perso anch'io, sai?", sussurrò, mentre le lacrime scendevano silenziose lungo le sue guance. Yuuri le prese una mano stringendola.   
"Ora siamo di nuovo insieme, questo è l'importante. Probabilmente se non fosse stato per Victor non ti avrei mai trovata...", rifletté ad alta voce. Doveva così tanto all'uomo che gli aveva rubato il cuore che si sentì sopraffare da un'ondata di affetto e amore.   
"A proposito, voglio sapere tutto! Raccontami! Come hai fatto a ingraziarti un Re? E addirittura diventare il suo fidanzato! Sai che è un evento più unico che raro?", Yuuri ridacchiò piano, mentre passeggiavano per i corridoi del Palazzo. "E soprattutto... come hai fatto a ritrovare  _quel_  Victor dopo tutto questo tempo?", chiese, lo stupore evidente in volto. Yuuri si pietrificò. Cosa intendeva?   
Yuuko osservò la sua reazione, prima di portarsi una mano alla bocca per lo sconcerto.  
"Non dirmi che... Non te lo ricordi?", sussurrò, come se stesse profanando un tabù. Il moro scosse il capo. Cosa intendeva con  _ricordare_? Conoscerlo  _da tempo_? Era piuttosto sicuro di non aver mai visto Victor prima del suo ingresso a Palazzo. E allora come mai Yuuko credeva diversamente?   
"Come fai a non ricordartelo? Ti piaceva così tanto...", disse Yuuko, sconvolta. "Al nostro villaggio, una decina di anni fa. Ti eri preso una cotta per lui, in una sola notte. E poi lui un paio di giorni dopo era partito senza tornare più. Senza dirti una parola", gli spiegò Yuuko. E Yuuri sentì un brivido a quelle parole.   
E ricordò.  
Ricordò frammenti della sua adolescenza. La prima volta che si erano guardati negli occhi. Ricordò il calore di un falò acceso. Le loro mani che si stringevano mentre ridevano, una risata giovane, come di un fiore ancora da schiudersi, come un ruscello che gorgoglia. Ricordò i suoi capelli lunghi. Ricordò che un mattino, quando era andato a cercarlo, aveva scoperto che se n'era andato. E ricordò come ci era rimasto male.  _La prima cotta non si scorda mai_ , dice il detto. Eppure a lui era successo.  
"Come mai me l'ero dimenticato?", sussurrò Yuuri, mentre Yuuko gli asciugava le guance rigate dalle lacrime, che non si era accorto di aver versato. Come era possibile?   
"Forse mamma ti ha davvero fatto bere quell'intruglio di foglie di tè, come aveva minacciato più volte. E te lo sei dimenticato", provò a dire con un sorriso triste la sorella. "Ci eri rimasto davvero male. Un giorno, poi, non ne parlasti più, di punto in bianco. Pensai che finalmente avessi superato la cosa".   
Il moro scosse la testa, ancora sconvolto per quella rivelazione. Quella giornata si era scoperta essere piena di novità. Sua era sorella  _viva_. E lui aveva già amato Victor.  _In una vita precedente._  Già, forse era quella la chiave. La cotta di quel ragazzino non era minimamente paragonabile al sentimento che lo legava a Victor ora. Immaginò che probabilmente fosse stato talmente doloroso, che aveva rimosso il ricordo per non soffrire ancora. Si chiese come mai allora non fosse successa la stessa cosa con la morte della sua famiglia. Non seppe rispondere. Scrollò le spalle, non riusciva a raccapezzarsi.  _E Victor?_ Si ricordava di lui? O anche lui se n'era dimenticato?   
Yuuko gli diede una carezza sulla schiena, dicendogli di non pensarci troppo. E Yuuri con quel semplice contatto si sentì di nuovo a casa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *molah = misto di carne e verdure


	17. Mi insegni a ballare?

_Io ti auguro una vita tranquilla_   
_Come lo scorrere delle notti..._   
_Una vita immersa in una felicità_   
_Che non conoscerà fine._

 

_ Una decina di anni prima _

_Un ragazzino dai capelli nerissimi danzava nella luce del tramonto. Si sentiva nel suo elemento, immerso in quel turbinio di suoni e colori che volteggiavano attorno a lui. Era una sensazione totalizzante, che nient'altro avrebbe potuto eguagliare._  
 _Oltre alla presenza dei danzatori e delle danzatrici, che ballavano al suono leggero di due tamburi, il villaggio era quieto. Solo due avventori incappucciati stavano dall'altra parte del fuoco, le loro voci un sussurro nella sera._  
 _Il ragazzino non li aveva minimamente calcolati. Si muoveva leggiadro e, emulando quasi perfettamente i gesti della ballerina che ballava a fianco a lui, non dimostrava affatto i suoi tredici anni appena compiuti._  
 _Due occhi seguivano i suoi passi, non troppo lontano. Iridi fredde come il ghiaccio, chiare come il cielo. L'altro straniero fischiò di apprezzamento quando vide il ragazzino ruotare appena il bacino. Victor, questo il nome del ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri, diede una gomitata nelle costole al suo vicino, prima di accorgersi che il ballerino aveva smesso di danzare e stava venendo verso di loro, uno sguardo tutto meno che amichevole sul volto. Si fermò davanti a loro con le braccia incrociate. Victor trovò il broncio che adornava il suo viso adorabile._  
 _"Non è carino fischiare in quel modo, s-signore", non sembrava molto convinto dell'appellativo, non appena i due stranieri alzarono i loro cappucci logori. Aveva di fronte due ragazzi poco più grandi di lui, uno dei quali aveva lunghi capelli argentei._  
 _"Chiamami Chris, ti prego. O come ti pare", ammiccò il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi, squadrandolo da capo a piedi, mentre Victor si batté una mano in fronte, esasperato ma anche divertito dal modo di fare dell'altro._  
 _"Devi proprio provarci con tutti? È un bambino!", indicò il più piccolo. Sul viso di quest'ultimo si dipinse una smorfia offesa. Lo aveva davvero chiamato "bambino"? "Lascialo perdere, gli piace scherzare", aggiunse quello dai capelli lunghi, rivolto al minore._  
 _I_ _l ragazzino si mise una mano sul fianco. "Non sono un bambino", disse con aria di sfida. Aveva un adorabile broncio anche se la voce era serissima. L'altro sembrò deglutire, forse non si aspettava un tono così serio. Comunque annuì, prima di accennare un sorriso di scuse._  
 _Il ragazzino rimase un attimo incantato, stupito forse da quei capelli lunghi o forse dal loro colore così originale, Victor non sapeva dire. Si sentì, stranamente, un po' in imbarazzo a essere fissato così apertamente, ma presto il sospiro teatrale del cugino li distraette dal loro scambio di sguardi._  
 _"Niente da fare, ci fosse qualcuno che non caschi puntualmente sotto l'effetto dei tuoi dannati capelli! Secondo te, se me li facessi crescere anch'io?", chiese, prendendo seriamente in questione l'idea, toccandosi distrattamente le ciocche biondo grano. Victor lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio, come a dire 'solo io posso permettermi certe cose'. Chris sospirò, abbattuto, e aggiunse, alzandosi, "Ho capito, vado a dormire, mi avete stancato. Domani si parte presto Vitya, o tuo padre mi manda ad allevare meharee* chissà dove!", gridò, mentre si allontanava verso la locanda dove alloggiavano - l'unica del piccolo villaggio._  
 _Il silenzio calò tra i due ragazzi rimasti, le note delle percussioni un sottofondo lontano. Victor ebbe l'assurdo desiderio di rompere quella quiete e rimanere a parlare ancora con quel ragazzino, ma non sapeva da che parte cominciare._  
 _"Mi chiamo Yuuri, comunque", disse il più piccolo, mentre si torturava le mani come se fosse davvero in imbarazzo._  
 _"Io sono Victor", rispose. Poi successe una cosa strana. Yuuri si avvicinò, incerto, a lui. Victor era pietrificato, non capiva cosa stesse facendo e per un momento credette che volesse baciarlo. Invece, fece scontrare i loro nasi e li sfregò insieme. Victor sentì un calore che non aveva niente a che fare col fuoco diffondersi sulle sue guance. Non appena si allontanò, gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo._  
 _"È tradizione da queste parti salutarci così", spiegò Yuuri, mentre lo stesso rossore aleggiava sulle sue guance. Victor lo trovò estremamente tenero._  
 _"Posso chiederti un favore, Yuuri?", chiese dopo un momento, assaporando il nome del più piccolo. Il moro annuì, con gli occhi che brillavano. Forse era solo il riflesso del fuoco._  
 _"Mi insegni a ballare?", chiese il ragazzo dai capelli argentei. Yuuri sorrise, prima di trovare un coraggio che non gli apparteneva, afferrare Victor per mano e condurlo verso il gruppo di ballerini. Ne erano rimasti pochi, la maggior parte era andata a dormire._  
 _"Dunque, prima di tutto devi mettere la mano così...", Yuuri aveva preso a parlare e Victor non sapeva se si sarebbe mai fermato, ora che aveva cominciato. Ma non se ne lamentò, anzi. Gli andava benissimo così. Non avrebbe smesso di ascoltarlo per nulla al mondo_.

 

***

 

E invece lo aveva fatto. Aveva dovuto lasciarlo.  
Victor sospirò, steso sul suo letto, di fianco a Yuuri. Ormai non c'era notte che non passassero insieme, ed era diventato normale addormentarsi l'uno a fianco all'altro.  _Necessario_. Ma adesso Victor non riusciva a prendere sonno. Ripensava a quella notte, in quel villaggio sperduto. A quegli occhi scuri che sorridevano. A quella risata fresca e incontaminata dal dolore.  
"Dovrei essere io quello che non riesce a dormire per l'ansia,  _Vitya_. Sono io che ho ritrovato mia sorella", sospirò Yuuri, aprendo gli occhi e girandosi nell'abbraccio del suo fidanzato. Si ritrovò a poca distanza dal suo viso e ridacchiarono.   
"Scusa se ti ho svegliato", replicò Victor, allontanandosi un po' e guardandolo in quegli occhi profondi che lo scombussolavano.  
"Immagino che debba come minimo dirmi cosa ti tiene sveglio". Victor sbuffò. Già. Doveva  _proprio_  dirglielo. "E poi potremmo pensare a un modo per far sì che questo tempo sottratto al sonno non vada sprecato", si leccò le labbra in un gesto involontario e Victor per poco non ebbe un infarto. Cercò di placare gli ormoni e di pensare lucidamente.   
"Non so da dove cominciare, Yuuri", sussurrò. Il moro scorse qualcosa di simile alla paura nei suoi occhi.   
"Cosa ti spaventa?", chiese subito. Non voleva avere più segreti con Victor.  
"Ho paura che ti arrabbierai e mi lascerai solo", confessò il Re, dopo un po'. Yuuri gli prese una mano e se la portò alla bocca, posando sopra un bacio in corrispondenza dell'anello di fidanzamento che portava all'anulare, gemello del suo.   
"Non lo farei comunque, Vitya. Forse non ti rendi conto di tutte le cose che hai fatto per me. Non ultima per importanza: hai trovato mia sorella, che pensavo di aver perso per sempre. Se penso che io non l'ho mai nemmeno cercata...", scosse appena la testa. "Hai sempre agito pensando al mio bene e non succedeva da parecchio che qualcuno si prendesse cura di me come hai fatto tu. Non puoi immaginare quanto ti ami-"  
"Yuuri ti conoscevo già da tempo", lo bloccò Victor, ritraendo la mano ed evitando il suo sguardo, vergognandosi come un ladro. Il moro spalancò gli occhi ma si sorprese solo in parte per la confessione. Allora sua sorella aveva ragione. Victor era davvero quel ragazzo sfocato che aveva in mente. Un ricordo, che sembrava gli fosse stato rubato.   
"Non è che ti conoscessi proprio bene", spiegò, passandosi nervosamente una mano nei capelli. "Sai quando ho detto che ero arrabbiato con mio padre perché aveva organizzato il matrimonio con Mila alle mie spalle?". Yuuri annuì appena. Victor sospirò.   
"Sono scappato da Hasetsu con Chris, perché volevo fargliela pagare e perché ero un ragazzino viziato e non mi piaceva obbedire agli ordini".  _Su quest'ultima parte non è cambiato nulla, vedo,_ pensò Yuuri.  
"Così ci siamo spinti fino a molte miglia dalla nostra città. Siamo arrivati al tuo villaggio e ci rimanemmo per un paio di giorni. Ti conobbi la prima notte", disse Victor.  
Yuuri si ricordò. Le immagini sfocate ripresero nitidezza e contorno, accavallandosi le une sulle altre. Risa e parole si mescolarono in un turbinio di colori ed emozioni. Felicità e tristezza. Si stava rammentando tutto.  
La sua memoria stava prendendo forma, plasmata dalle parole di Victor, come guidata da una mano sovrannaturale.   
"Vai avanti", Victor incontrò il suo sguardo, e aggrottò appena le sopracciglia, forse stupito che non fosse troppo sorpreso.  
"Dopo quella notte, Chris mi disse che non era saggio che un ragazzino come te sapesse il mio nome, anche se non ti avevo detto che ero un Principe. Avevo solo sedici anni, i miei erano ancora vivi e io non ero ancora asceso al trono urlando il mio nome al mondo intero, come sfida verso chissà chi", sospirò Victor. Il moro lo ascoltava rapito. Voleva capire cosa fosse accaduto, ricomporre il mosaico dei suoi ricordi. "Ma io ero cocciuto e tu avevi qualcosa che...", la sua voce si spense per un momento, come inseguendo un'immagine nella sua testa. "Così non ascoltai ciò che Chris mi disse. Passai quei giorni al villaggio con te, ero folgorato. La tua vita era semplice, totalmente diversa dalla mia, e non mento se dico che avrei adorato restare lì per sempre. Ma, ovviamente, Chris mi fece ragionare: dovevo andarmene. Mio padre sarebbe stato livido di rabbia, eravamo stati via parecchi giorni", sospirò Victor. Yuuri gli sfiorò la mano, prima di intrecciare di nuovo le loro dita insieme. "Così me ne andai, senza salutarti. Non avrei potuto sopportarlo e sono stato egoista, come sempre. Immaginavo che in fin dei conti a te non sarebbe importato più di tanto, chissà quante persone avevi incontrato ed erano ripartite nel giro di qualche giorno!", disse amaramente. "Tornai a Palazzo e con Chris ci prendemmo la peggiore strigliata di sempre dai miei genitori. Da allora non uscimmo più da Hasetsu per le nostre bravate. Però non mi accontentai", aggiunse, passandosi una mano sugli occhi, "Poiché volevo sapere come stessi, pagai di nascosto un viandante fidato, che raggiunse il tuo villaggio e tornò indietro dopo qualche tempo per riferirmi cosa aveva visto".  
"Stai scherzando?! Ti servivi di spie già da ragazzino! Non ho parole!", sbottò Yuuri, stizzito, ma con una lieve nota di divertimento nella voce. Victor lo strinse di più a sé.   
"Tu dovevi essere al primo posto. Volevo sapere se stessi bene", sussurrò, con voce carica di apprensione. "Ma quello che mi disse non era niente del genere. Aveva scoperto che l'avevi presa malissimo, che ti mancavo.  _Come_ , è tuttora un mistero per me. Mi riferì che eri triste, il ritratto della tristezza, come una fogia di palma avvizzita e ripiegata su se stessa. Aveva chiesto a tua madre (e probabilmente anche a tua sorella), forse fingendosi un medico, e lei gli aveva detto che non sapeva più cosa inventarsi per farti tornare il sorriso. Non potevo sopportare che stessi male per colpa mia. Per la prima volta, mi stavo preoccupando di qualcun altro oltre a me stesso", sospirò. "Furono settimane terribili, non facevo altro che pensare a un modo per farti stare meglio. Mi sentii per l'ennesima volta un buono a nulla, uno sconsiderato che aveva pensato solo a sé. Mentre tu mi avevi dato così tanto in così pochi momenti. Allora presi la mia decisione", disse Victor, allontanandosi un poco da Yuuri. Il moro gli lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa.   
"Probabilmente la più stupida ed egoista della mia esistenza. Chiesi aiuto allo sciamano della città", Yuuri spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa. "Gli chiesi di trovare un modo per farti dimenticare di me. Si arrabbiò parecchio, perché non era uno scherzo e credeva fosse un mio ennesimo sfizio. Usare le forze degli spiriti per un compito simile era tutto fuorché un gioco. Gli chiesi se fosse possibile che tu mi dimenticassi completamente. Mi rispose di no e che, anche se avesse cancellato il ricordo dalla tua mente, in qualche modo sarebbe potuto tornare, se richiamato alla memoria. Era solo in grado di  _addormentarlo_ , e così fece. Non avrei mai immaginato di rivederti e di raccontarti quello che sto dicendo ora", ammise con un lamento, passandosi entrambe le mani sugli occhi. Alzò poi la testa e lo guardò nelle grandi iridi scure, che lo fissavano, indecifrabili. "Quando il tuo schiavista mi disse che sapevi danzare, decisi di comprarti. Quando scoprii il tuo nome e la tua storia, un tarlo cominciò a tormentarmi. Ma quando ti vidi  _effettivamente_  ballare, ti riconobbi subito. Non volevo crederci, ci ho messo un po' per ammetterlo, ma non potevi che essere tu. Ovviamente eri cambiato, cresciuto, ma eri tu", sussurrò, le sopracciglia corrugate, sentendo un dolore al petto.   
Yuuri era senza parole, la bocca aperta per lo stupore. Quello sì che era qualcosa di assurdo. "Credimi se ti dico che avrei voluto dirtelo alle nozze di Yurio, ma non ho avuto il coraggio di farlo. Ti avevo appena ritrovato e-"  
"Non è una scusa decente, Victor!", sbottò Yuuri, scattando a sedere. "Non puoi uscirtene un giorno con ' _ah giusto, ci siamo visti la prima volta dieci anni fa ma ho pensato bene di eliminare il ricordo dalla tua testa con l'aiuto di uno sciamano e non fartelo sapere_ '!", Yuuri si tenne la testa fra le mani. Poi prese un respiro profondo e tentò di calmarsi, cercando di trovare un buon motivo per non cadere in preda a una crisi di isteria. "Delle mille stronzate che hai combinato, credimi se ti dico che questa le batte tutte!", ringhiò. Guardò Victor, che si era alzato a sedere a fianco a lui, mantenendo una certa distanza. Nei suoi occhi lesse la paura. Victor era  _terrorizzato_  dalla possibilità che Yuuri lo lasciasse. E il moro sapeva di stare reagendo esattamente nel modo temuto dal maggiore.   
Ripensò a tutto quello che avevano passato insieme. Le difficoltà e i momenti di gioia in quei mesi. Il loro rapporto che era sbocciato come la sua rosa, aveva sopportato le intemperie ed era riuscito a sopravvivere, più forte e resistente di prima. Poi immaginò un giovane Victor, a riflettere su cosa fare per alleviare il suo dolore. Quel dolore che ricordò nei minimi particolari. Il dolore di una prima cotta. Perché lo aveva fatto? Alla fine era solo una sofferenza leggera, la prima e sicuramente la meno pesante - sarebbe passata. Era già così importante per lui? Sentì un moto d'affetto. Victor aveva cercato di agire per il meglio anche allora. Nonostante dicesse di essere un egoista aveva provato a fare la cosa giusta. Sempre e solo per lui,  _per Yuuri_. Perché alla fine ogni strada che aveva imboccato, ogni decisione presa, era in  _sua_  funzione.   
"Sei stato proprio uno scemo a credere che ti avrei dimenticato", sussurrò Yuuri, prima di ricominciare a piangere, silenziosamente. Victor non resistette oltre e lo abbracciò, tenendolo stretto e cullandolo contro il suo petto.   
"Scusami Yuuri, ero ancora più deficiente di quanto sia oggi", disse, contro il suo collo. Yuuri annuì vigorosamente, non trovando la forza di parlare. "Ho creduto di poterti dimenticare e invece il destino mi ha riportato da te. Aveva ragione mia madre quando diceva che avrei dovuto seguire il mio cuore, già tempo fa", sospirò, quasi tra sé e sé.  
Rimasero stretti in quell'abbraccio per un po', prima di coricarsi di nuovo.   
"Come hai trovato mia sorella?", chiese Yuuri, appoggiando sorreggendosi sul gomito sinistro e passando i polpastrelli dell'altra mano sul petto di Victor, sentendolo fremere sotto il suo tocco. Le loro gambe si toccavano, era incredibile come sembrava che i loro corpi non fossero mai abbastanza vicini.  
"Non credevo che sarei riuscito a trovarla in realtà. Mi è venuto il dubbio che qualcuno potesse essere sopravvissuto perché Chris aveva scoperto che alcune ragazze venivano rapite durante gli attacchi. Venivano vendute al mercato degli schiavi in posti più a sud, di modo che se ne perdessero le tracce. Così chiesi a una guardia e un paggio fidati di cominciare le ricerche, con l'aiuto di Phichit. E per fortuna riuscirono a risalire a chi aveva comprato Yuuko", spiegò Victor.   
"L'hai  _comprata_?", chiese Yuuri, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
"Così mi offendi, Yuuri", alzò gli occhi al cielo Victor. Yuuri divenne color porpora.   
"Ho comprato la sua libertà", lo corresse con tono di falsa modestia. Yuuri sorrise, prima di posargli un bacio su una clavicola e risalire fino al mento. Il Re sospirò sotto il suo tocco. Yuuri spostò un mano ad accarezzargli il torace e la lunga cicatrice che si era procurato in battaglia, che partiva dal lato destro del suo addome e arrivava fino al fianco.  
"Yuuri, lascia stare-"  
"Sei bellissimo,  _Vitya_ ", lo interruppe, prima di scendere in basso e tempestare di piccoli baci la lunga linea provocata dal filo di una sciabola. Victor gettò la testa all'indietro, accarezzandogli i capelli corvini.  
"Mi dispiace di non essere stato al tuo fianco", sussurrò Yuuri contro la sua pelle.   
"Non devi. Avrei patito ferite ben peggiori di questa se avessi avuto la certezza di rivederti", rispose il Re, per poi tirarlo su e far scontrare le loro labbra in un bacio dolce, lento e profondo, assaporandosi a vicenda con tenerezza.  
"Sei la mia Rosa del Deserto", sussurrò Yuuri, allontanandosi appena per fissare le sue iridi chiare e limpide, che gli facevano battere il cuore più veloce ogni volta che incrociava il suo sguardo.   
Victor si sciolse, percependo il significato celato dietro quelle parole. "Ti amo anch'io", rispose, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e accarezzandogli le guance con i pollici. Si guardarono negli occhi per qualche secondo, trovandovi il loro sentimento rispecchiato. Si sorrisero e Victor strinse Yuuri a sé.

Quella notte dormirono tranquilli, sicuri che, da allora in avanti, ogni mattina si sarebbero svegliati tra le braccia dell'altro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *meharee = cammelli da sella.


	18. Epilogo: Due astri splendenti

_Erano due gazzelle del deserto,_   
_O due astri splendenti nella notte,_   
_Due soli al mattino, ramoscelli puri,_   
_O due metamorfosi della dea Bellezza._

 

Aprendo la porta della sua stanza, Victor rimase pietrificato sul posto. Un forte odore di incenso colpì le sue narici e lo costrinse a prendere un respiro profondo. Lo assaporò: vaniglia. Quel profumo gli ricordò immediatamente Yuuri, la sua timidezza, la sua tenerezza. Quando si svegliava ogni mattina di fianco a lui e si stiracchiava con gli occhi chiusi, premendosi contro il suo petto e mormorando qualcosa al suo orecchio, ridacchiando e godendosi quei momenti così  _loro_.   
Ciliegia. L'immagine di Yuuri che danzava si impossessò della sua mente. I suoi fianchi morbidi che ondeggiavano al ritmo della musica, le mani che roteavano e facevano tintinnare i gioielli, gli occhi semichiusi che seguivano la melodia dei tamburi come se ne fosse stato stregato. Victor adorava quando Yuuri ballava, perché la danza mostrava quel lato nascosto della sua personalità, quella nota originale che lo rendeva diverso da tutti gli altri, unico e speciale. Che lo rendeva se stesso. Yuuri non sarebbe stato  _Yuuri_  senza la danza.  
Spezie. La mente del Re non sapeva assolutamente quale ricordo scegliere, perché quella scia di aromi così vari, dall'aspro al salato, dall'amaro al piccante, avevano un solo significato. Passione. E con Yuuri non mancava mai, in ogni loro carezza, in ogni loro tocco, in ogni loro sguardo. Quando facevano l'amore. Amore e passione viaggiavano a braccetto, per loro. Un gesto casuale poteva sfociare in pochi attimi nella sensualità più sfrenata. Era naturale essere costantemente attratti l'uno dall'altro.   
Victor si riscosse ed entrò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Si tolse il gilet chiaro di seta, il turbante da sera, e le eleganti scarpe basse, lasciando indosso solo i pantaloni larghi, che gli ricadevano mollemente sui fianchi robusti. La camera era immersa nella penombra, le uniche fonti di luce erano i raggi della Luna e alcune candele, dalle quali proveniva il profumo alla ciliegia, che erano state disseminate per la stanza.  
Notò una scia di fiori bianchi sul pavimento, che portava al grande letto. Tremò appena quando si accorse che erano della stessa specie di quello che aveva donato a Yuuri tempo prima, durante la sua prima visita in città. Le tende chiare, appese intorno al talamo, nascondevano una figura distesa. Si avvicinò e scostò i teli, sentendo il respiro bloccarsi in gola. Yuuri era coricato su un lato, appoggiato sul gomito, vestito con gli abiti che usava per ballare. La sua posa era estremamente sensuale, sembrava un serpente pronto a balzare. I pantaloni costituiti da veli verdi trasparenti nascondevano appena le gambe, ed erano allacciati in vita grazie a un cinturino di cuoio su cui erano incastonate delle perle. L'addome appena accennato era candido come la neve e attraversato verticalmente da una catenina d'argento che collegava il collo e la vita. Una specie di fascia, anch'essa verde, a forma trapezio, su cui dei piccoli smeraldi disegnavano piccoli girighori, copriva la parte superiore del petto di Yuuri, con delle frange corte che accarezzavano la sua pelle. Era una visione.  
Sorrideva.   
"C-cosa vuol dire?", chiese Victor, passandosi una mano nei capelli.   
"Buon compleanno, Vitya", replicò Yuuri, prima di alzarsi in ginocchio sull'estremità del letto e avvolgere le braccia attorno al collo del sovrano. I loro visi erano a poca distanza e i loro fiati si mescolavano. La pelle di Yuuri era fresca e il suo inconfondibile profumo si mischiò a quelli già presenti nella stanza, facendo girare la testa a Victor. Era peggio del vino.  
"Non ti avevo preso sul serio quando mi hai detto che saresti stato tu il mio regalo", sussurrò, gli occhi che brillavano e acquisivano una sfumatura a metà tra lo scherzoso e il malizioso. Yuuri ridacchiò.   
"Peccato, ero serissimo", replicò. "Ho una sorpresa per te", continuò.  
"Non basta tutto questo?", chiese Victor, ancora sconvolto da tanta bellezza. Yuuri sorrise.  
"Vorrei ballare  _per te_ ", disse sulle sue labbra. Victor per poco non crollò a terra, non confidava che le sue gambe potessero reggerlo ancora per molto.   
Yuuri sentì un'ondata di libido scuoterlo al vedere che potere aveva su Victor. Lo faceva sentire importante e amato.   
"So quanto ti piace vedermi ballare", e in realtà non lo sapeva. Ancora non capiva cosa Victor trovasse in lui ma era innegabile che adorasse vedere quella luce di eccitazione negli occhi del sovrano quando si muoveva sulla pista. "E ho pensato che non mi hai mai visto farlo  _da solo_ ", concluse, calcando le ultime parole.   
"Sto sognando?", chiese Victor, la voce poco più di un sussurro. Yuuri rise, alleggerendo l'atmosfera, e gli accarezzò una guancia, prima di premere le sue labbra contro quelle fini del Re. Victor gemette, approfondendo subito il contatto, e se lo premette contro, avvolgendo la sua schiena nuda con le braccia e lasciando tocchi leggeri su di essa, sentendo il bordo della fredda catenina d'argento appena sopra il sedere del moro. Yuuri si staccò, senza fiato.  
"Non vorrai passare subito al  _dopo_ ", lo riprese. Il fatto che stesse ansimando non rendeva la sua ramanzina molto credibile. Victor sorrise e alzò le mani in segno di resa, sedendosi sul letto e invitando Yuuri a ballare.   
"Non c'è la musica", si accorse Victor.   
"Non ne ho bisogno. Immaginala", gli disse il moro, tenendo gli occhi incollati ai suoi oceani azzurri.   
Yuuri si posizionò a qualche passo dal letto, spostando un paio di candele.   
E iniziò. Victor poté sentire, nel momento esatto in cui portò la mano destra in alto in un movimento fluido, la musica suonare. Sentiva le percussioni, i flauti e il tintinnio delle placche dorate e dei braccialetti di Yuuri che seguivano il suo flusso. Il flusso della danza più bella a cui avesse mai assistito. Yuuri ballava e roteava, muovendo le gambe, leggere come piume, come se fosse stato a qualche centimetro da terra, e la vita, alzando le braccia al cielo e disegnando forme che Victor poteva solo intuire. E vide il luccichio dell'anello di fidanzamento, gemello del suo, al dito.   
Prima che potesse fermarsi, il Re si alzò, guidato da chissà quale forza. Yuuri se ne accorse, alzando appena le sopracciglia ma continuando a ballare. Non lo fermò quando si affiancò a lui e prese a imitarne i passi. Yuuri lo guidò, tenendogli una mano e invitandolo a roteare contemporaneamente il bacino, posando l'altra sul suo fianco. Yuuri sorrise quando Victor eseguì perfettamente il movimento e, come per magia, i loro ritmi si sincronizzarono, seguendo quella musica muta, udibile solo alle loro orecchie. Era come quando facevano l'amore. Yuuri passò un braccio sulla sua testa e Victor gli prese una mano, avvicinandolo a sé e facendo scontrare i loro bacini. Yuuri gemette appena, e il suono soprese Victor, dopo vari minuti di puro silenzio. Il moro passò una mano sul suo addome muscoloso, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi e facendolo passare per un movimento di danza.  
Victor alzò una mano al cielo, girando il polso e Yuuri gli girò intorno ballando. Erano una meraviglia, uno spettacolo per un pubblico invisibile.   
Quando Yuuri tornò di fronte a Victor e avvolse una gamba attorno alla sua vita, strusciando appena i loro bacini, il sovrano comprese che il momento della danza fosse concluso. Yuuri si aggrappò alle sue spalle nude e avvolse anche l'altra gamba intorno a lui, facendolo inspirare bruscamente per la dolce frizione dei loro membri.   
"Come fai a essere così agile?", chiese Victor, avvicinandosi al letto con Yuuri addosso.   
"Esercizio", rispose l'altro, mentre si dedicava a leccargli il lobo di un orecchio con cura. Victor lo posò sul letto, prendendosi un attimo per ammirarlo, in quelle vesti dalla sfumatura verde, accecante come il loro amore, con ancora il fiato spezzato per la danza e l'eccitazione nascente. Le guance di Yuuri si tinsero di rosa e Victor si chinò a baciarle.   
"Sei il più bel regalo di compleanno di sempre", sussurrò contro la sua mascella, lasciandovi baci al passaggio. "E questo è il più bel compleanno di sempre", aggiunse.  
"Ventisette anni sono tanti, stai invecchiando", ribatté Yuuri. Il Re sentì che stava caricando una delle sue rare frasi al vetriolo.   
"Spero non avrai problemi a scoparmi come si dev-"  
Come aveva sospettato, Yuuri vide negli occhi di Victor accendersi una luce competitiva, e tremò di aspettativa. Il suo corpo si protese automaticamente verso quello muscoloso del compagno. Il Re cominciò a svestirlo affannosamente, velo dopo velo, gioiello dopo gioiello, finché non fu totalmente nudo ai suoi occhi, eccetto la catenina d'argento.   
"Questa la lasciamo", sussurrò seducentemente. Emise poi un grugnito di apprezzamento, osservando la perfezione del suo amante, prima di togliersi di dosso i pantaloni e chinarsi su di lui.   
"Ora vediamo come questo  _vecchio con problemi_  ti scoperà fino a farti piangere dal piacere", ribatté, selvaggio. Yuuri sorrise maliziosamente, perché era ciò che aveva voluto da subito. Nel corso di quei mesi insieme, era diventato sempre più abile a capire quali tasti toccare, cosa dire o come agire durante un momento del genere, per far reagire Victor in un certo modo. E adorava questo lato più animalesco del suo Re, che però si poteva trasformare di nuovo nel più dolce degli amanti in pochi minuti.   
Alzò Yuuri e lo mise seduto, prima di salire sul letto e stendersi contro la testiera, allargando le gambe. Yuuri osservò la sua erezione, che svettava, rilasciando già liquido preseminale, e spostò lo sguardo su Victor.  
"Posso?", chiese, indicandola, e il sovrano gli regalò un sorriso malizioso, prima di fargli cenno di avvicinarsi. Yuuri si posizionò tra le sue cosce e leccò il membro eretto del maggiore, che sibilò per il contatto erotico e sensuale.  
"Yuuri", mezzo gemette e mezzo ordinò. Il moro lo guardò con i suoi grandi occhi scuri.  
"Volete che ve lo lecchi, Maestà?", chiese Yuuri, con finta innocenza, con la bocca a pochi centimetri dalla sua punta.   
Victor prima credette di morire. Poi quando si accorse che era ancora vivo, di stare immaginando tutto. Da quando era diventato così sicuro di sé il suo Yuuri? Quelle parole uscite dalle labbra illegali del suo fidanzato stavano portando altro sangue al suo bassoventre e pensò che sarebbe esploso, perché non poteva diventare più duro di così.  
"La t-tua bocca", provò a dire, inciampando sulle parole.  
"Ogni desiderio è un ordine, mio Re", replicò, ghignando appena per essere riuscito a far balbettare Victor, prima di chinarsi e avviluppare le sue labbra attorno alla sua lunghezza, con fin troppo entusiasmo. Victor gemette ad alta voce e reclinò la testa contro la testiera del letto, chiudendo gli occhi per il piacere. Yuuri andava su e giù con sempre maggior zelo, lavorando con la lingua sul suo glande e passandola sulla fessura per stimolarla il più possibile. Era diventato tremendamente bravo, pensò Victor, e ciò non faceva che farlo innamorare di più di lui. Anche di quel lato così privato che mostrava solamente a lui, nell'intimità della loro camera da letto.   
"Yuuri, sei così  _bravo_ ", gemette, portando una mano nei suoi capelli, lasciando però che fosse lui a dettare il ritmo. Yuuri gliene fu grato ed emise un suono inarticolato sul suo membro, facendo vibrare le pareti della sua bocca e godere Victor. "Lo prendi così bene, arrivi quasi al fondo", lo lodò Victor e Yuuri alzò lo sguardo su di lui. E la vista di uno Yuuri completamente sfatto, con i capelli umidi, alcune lacrime causate dallo sforzo raccolte ai lati degli occhi e un rossore diffuso sulle sue guance, furono abbastanza per farlo venire.  
"Ah! Yuuri!", il moro si sorprese ma ingoiò senza protestare, per poi alzarsi e respirare affannosamente, cercando di riprendere fiato. Una mano di Victor gli arpionò una spalla e se lo tirò addosso, baciandolo voracemente a bocca aperta, facendo contrarre il membro di Yuuri, ancora intoccato.   
"Sei così buono con il mio sapore sulla tua lingua", sorrise Victor, leccandosi le labbra. Yuuri arrossì ancora di più. Si era quasi abituato ai complimenti continui di Victor e alle sue sconcerie.  _Quasi_. Victor si spostò appena e Yuuri gemette quando la coscia del maggiore strusciò contro la sua erezione tesa e dura.   
"Mmmh cosa abbiamo qui?", chiese Victor, con tono fintamente stupito, come cadendo dalle nuvole.  
"Victor!", lo riprese Yuuri, mentre il Re spostava la coscia e creava un po' di frizione sul suo membro, facendo scappare un gridolino imbarazzante al moro.   
"Vuoi che ti tocchi?", chiese Victor, al suo orecchio, mentre faceva scendere un dito lungo la sua colonna vertebrale e arrivava al solco delle natiche. Yuuri rabbrividì.   
"S-sì", rispose, sapendo che Victor non l'avrebbe toccato altrimenti.   
"Pensi di poter fare qualcosa per me?", chiese ancora, mentre Yuuri annuiva furiosamente. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa. Victor sorrise come un angelo caduto all'inferno.  
"Pensi di riuscire a trattenerti e non venire se ti tocco davanti e dietro?", propose, sensualmente, e Yuuri ansimò, gli occhi lucidi. "Puoi provarci per me?", chiese Victor, con la voce più languida che riuscì a tirare fuori. Yuuri annuì, rosso come una ciliegia matura.  
"Bravo, il mio ragazzo", ispirò forte il suo profumo sulla piega del suo collo e cominciò a stimolare la sua entrata, senza penetrarlo. Yuuri gettò la testa all'indietro, avvicinandosi di più a Victor e salendogli a cavalcioni. Victor portò l'indice alla bocca di Yuuri.  
"Gli oli sono nell'altra stanza", spiegò, e ovviamente non aveva intenzione di muoversi di lì. Yuuri leccò le sue dita e le lubrificò come meglio riuscì, felice di vedere come Victor lo guardasse ammaliato. Il Re portò l'indice alla sua apertura e lo spinse in un unico movimento, facendo gridare Yuuri per il dolore misto al piacere di sentirsi toccato da Victor, in quel posto dove era solamente suo.   
Victor ne approfittò e usò la mano libera per pompare l'erezione lucida di liquido preseminale del moro.   
" _Vityaaa_!", gridò ancora, mordendosi il labbro inferiore a sangue e sapendo in cuor suo che sarebbe venuto in poco tempo con la doppia stimolazione. Victor aggiunse un dito e poi un altro, e contemporaneamente passò il pollice sulla fessura della sua punta, strappandogli un gemito roco. Yuuri notò il sorrisetto diabolico sul volto di Victor e comprese che si stava divertendo, aspettando solo di portarlo al limite.  
"B-bastardo", Victor fece una faccia falsamente ferita e aumentò il ritmo sia da dietro che da davanti, facendo letteralmente vedere le stelle a Yuuri.   
"Di più,  _Vitya_ ", chiese disperatamente. Victor si chinò in avanti e morse il collo di Yuuri, cercando di lasciargli un segno del suo passaggio. Poi scese, tracciando il percorso con la lingua, e prese un capezzolo tra i denti, leccandolo, torturandolo, e facendo urlare Yuuri.  
"Ancora,  _di più_ ", Victor si stupì per l'ennesima volta della resistenza di Yuuri e pensò che al suo posto sarebbe già venuto da un po'.   
"Stai andando così bene, amore", lo lusingò, orgoglioso, "Vediamo come reggi questo". Yuuri non capì a cosa si stesse riferendo finché improvvisamente Victor rimosse le dita, facendolo singhiozzare per l'improvvisa sensazione di vuoto, e sentì la punta del suo membro contro la sua apertura. Yuuri guardò il suo amante e fidanzato, l'uomo che amava, fissarlo un attimo, chiedendo ancora una volta un permesso che gli avrebbe sempre concesso. Annuì e lo tirò a sé per baciarlo, prima di spingersi lui stesso sulla lunghezza di nuovo eretta dell'altro. Gemettero entrambi tra le loro bocche e Victor continuò a massaggiare l'erezione del moro, instaurando un ritmo sostenuto ma non troppo veloce. Vide che Yuuri stava facendo di tutto per non venire, così decise di premiarlo.  
"Vieni, Yuuri", ansimò, sulla sua bocca rossa dai baci. E Yuuri, con una spinta un po' più violenta, cedette, con un lamento liberatorio, riversandosi sulla mano di Victor e sul suo addome, macchiandolo del suo seme chiaro. Victor sorrise e gli accarezzò una guancia, mentre Yuuri continuava a calarsi su e giù, stringendosi sulla sua lunghezza per facilitare l'orgasmo a Victor.   
"Sei così bello. Mi stringi così bene. Sei perfetto intorno a me", disse Victor, mentre aumentava il ritmo. "Così mio", ringhiò, facendo rabbrividire Yuuri per il tono profondo.  
"Tuo", ribadì Yuuri, "E tu mio", aggiunse. Ribadì il concetto graffiandogli le scapole con le unghie. Victor portò la mano coperta di liquido chiaro alla bocca di Yuuri, che lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati. Afferrò il polso di Victor e si portò le sue dita alle labbra, leccando via il suo seme. Quel gesto portò Victor al culmine e venne dentro di lui. Yuuri si lasciò andare addosso al fidanzato, stanco, incurante del suo addome coperto di sperma.   
"Mmmh", mugugnò Victor, mentre il battito del suo cuore decelerava e tornava normale. "Sì, decisamente il miglior compleanno di sempre", ripeté, prima di allungare una mano e strizzare giocosamente una natica a Yuuri.   
"Victorrr!".  
Dopo essersi ripuliti con un bagno profumato e coccole ristoratrici, si stesero sul letto, uno a fianco all'altro. Victor attirò al suo petto Yuuri, che gli dava la schiena.   
"Hai mai pensato a dei bambini?", gli chiese, già mezzo addormentato. Yuuri fremette.  
"Sì", replicò semplicemente, ed era la verità. Gli sarebbe piaciuto più di ogni cosa iniziare una famiglia con Victor ma credeva che avesse altro di cui preoccuparsi e non avesse ancora il tempo per pensare ad una famiglia. Non sapeva nemmeno bene quali fossero le leggi per quanto riguardava i matrimoni tra uomini, anche se immaginò che il Re potesse avere alcuni vantaggi. Forse avrebbero potuto adottare un bambino.   
"Mi piacerebbe averne quattro", sussurrò ancora Victor. Yuuri per poco non saltò dal letto.   
"Quattro?! Ma non ne abbiamo neanche uno!", sbottò con l'ansia che già lo pervadeva. Non aveva idea di come trattare un bambino, figuriamoci quattro!  
"Allora cominciamo con uno", stabilì Victor. Yuuri annuì, cercando di calmarsi e appoggiando la testa al cuscino.   
Victor gli accarezzò una spalla. "Sarai una mamma perfetta".  
"Ma finiscila!", ribatté Yuuri, tirando una sberla alla cieca alle cosce di Victor, trattenendo però un sorriso.   
Il Re ridacchiò. "Intanto prima dobbiamo sposarci", sussurrò al suo orecchio, mandandogli dei brividi in tutto il corpo. Victor strinse di più la vita del moro, prendendogli poi la mano al cui anulare portava il piccolo cerchio d'argento e, intrecciando le dita con le sue, fece scontrare i due anelli.   
Una promessa che presto avrebbero mantenuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno letto e votato la mia storia!
> 
> Scusate se non l'avevo più aggiornata qui su AO3, ma uso il mio profilo soprattutto per leggere ultimamente... comunque ora è finita anche qui!
> 
> Questa è stata la prima Victuuri che ho scritto e ci sono molto affezionata. Spero veramente che vi sia piaciuta.
> 
> Maryjinnyjackson


End file.
